Angel's Flight
by Colorslander
Summary: Mia's past is revealed and secrets more horrifing then before are reveiled that not even she knew about herself. Final chapter!
1. Prolouge

Angels Flight

By Silent Shadow

****

Prologue

__

My dream…

Well it was disturbing…

Was it strange…

It was so familiar…

I must not think of it…

That dream…

It wasn't strange…

For although dreams lie…

And people lie…

Angels don't…

~*~*~*~

"Hey Mia," said a voice. 

"Hmmm," I said, "Yes?" "

Do you want to come with us?" he asked. 

"No Yules, not really." 

"Sure?" Yulie asked, "It'll be fun." 

I smiled… of course I did. I mean why shouldn't I? Should I be upset of a dream, I mean all dreams are strange. There's not one piece of truth in a dream. Dreams are part of your subconcience. They are triggered by anything… food… movies…

__

Memories…

Memories locked and hidden…

Dreams can go from a t.v. show…

To the depths of a soul…

The secrets you keep from others …

To the secrets you keep from yourself…

"Well?" Yulie waiting. 

"No thanks Yulie. I'm still tired, and I got to work on my computer." 

"Oh," he said disappointed. Did he really want me to go that badly? 

"Hey I'm sorry Yulie maybe next time, K?"I said smiling. 

"You might not be safe here," he said in a final attempt. And I laughed. Safe… 

__

Safe…

****

***It'll be safer that way"***

__

my dream said that…

"Don't worry I can manage by myself," I said chuckling, "The danger has passed," I said to him… and to myself. 

Yes the danger had passed. Tulpa is gone. No more mad ruler, spirits playing flute, or soulless demons running around. 

"Are you sure you want to be alone," Yulie said trying again, he is so stubborn it can get annoying, but later it will help him with life.

__

Alone…

Alone is what I've been for years…

So crowded but way to empty…

"HEY YULES, WE GOING NOW! HURRY UP!" I heard Kento shouting. 

"COMING," Yulie shouted back, "Bye Mia." 

"See you at 11," I said smiling. I know he'll be back with the guys. I will be with my friends. The only people I've been really close to. Except my family… Wait… my family…

__

Don't think, don't remember, don't think, don't remember, don't think, don't remember, don't think, don't remember, don't think, don't remember, don't think, don't remember, don't think. don't remember, don't think, don't remember.

Was I close to my family? I felt a cool tear trickle down my face, and I smiled. Everything has a purpose; maybe there is a reason why I don't remember. I cried grinning oblivious to the reason why I wanted to vomit. I got up and shivered.

__

Strange…

Remember when you thought you'd never get cold…

When the heat…

When the fire…

What Fire? What's going on with me. Oh please God let it leave me alone please.

****

***The water was fire. It twisted to hundreds of shapes. Hundreds of shapes reached out to her. Then they collapse all around her***

NO! STOP! DON'T… a voice said in my dream cried. It was my voice if I remember and yet, I said nothing. Great now I feel dizzy. This whole thing is giving me a bad headache. I should sleep on this. I should stop obsessing over this dream. I'm so tired… Just a little nap…

__

A strange figure watched her fall asleep. "Oh young one. You're still scared. I'm sorry but your pain must return. Don't worry, though, I'll protect you."

______________________________________________________________________________ AUTHORS NOTE: Well how was it. Strange isn't it? Don't worry, It will be clearer later. Its first person, but later I'll change it to third. It was suppose to be confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors and I am not making any money off of writing so you can't sue me.

****


	2. Fire's ways

****

CHAPTER 1:

FIRES WAYS

"What took you so long Yuli?" Kento asked stuffing a hamburger in his mouth. 

"Nothing, I just wanted Mia to come with us," Yuli replied, "But she told me she didn't want to." 

"Wonder why," Ryo said looking at a fossil. They had gone to a museum by the request of Rowen who was now dragging everyone to the space part of the museum. 

"And the comets that are hurled into the Earth's atmosphere…" Rowen said lecturing everyone, but no one was really listening. They were all looking at the pictures trying to ignore the babbling Rowen was doing. 

"Uhh… Kento I don't think they allow food in the museum," Sage said as Kento started with fries he whipped out of nowhere. 

"Really? How interesting," Kento said, continuing to munch on the fries.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG" Went a high pitched siren. "

Wha?!?" Kento said dropping his fries when people smashed into him. 

Everyone were running away from the Egyptian part of the museum screaming their heads off. Soon the fear spread like wildfire (no pun intended) and everyone joined in the loud confusion without knowing what was going on. It took awhile for the building to be evacuated since everybody was running blindly to nowhere. It was their instinct as heroes to check out what was happening. As they ran into the Egyptian sector of the museum, they saw a huge fire in the room engulfing everything in its path.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sage said incredulously, "THE FIRE IS HUGE!" 

"I don't know but I'm doing something about it," Cye said, "ARMOR OF THE TORRENT… DAO CHI!!!" 

He was engulfed with cloth and cherry-blossoms and then when everything disappeared he stood wearing a light blue armor. 

Cye held his trident, " Stand back," he told Yulie who nodded. 

"Hey Cye, remember to keep you power low. We want to stop the fire, not blow this building to kingdom come," Sage warned. 

Cye nodded and shouted, "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" A ball of water gathered at the trident, and was sent flying everywhere smothering the fire, and soon the fire was die down. In a flash of light Cye had his armor off and stood there looking at he remains.

"The fire took down everything," Cye said in awe. Everything was burned to a crisp. If there were any victims, it would be impossible to identify who it was. 

"How could this fire spread without any one noticing?" Sage wondered. 

"How did the fire start in the first place?" Rowen asked. 

"Let's leave this place," Yulie said scared. 

Everyone nodded walking away, not wanting to explain how the fire stopped if they were caught. Ryo walked in a trance. 

'The fire isn't natural,' Ryo thought, 'Fire is my element but there was no power coming to me. This is creepy_._' 

Soon sirens filled the air rushing toward the museum and people were calming down. In all the commotion no one noticed them creeping out of the museum. 

"Excuse me sir," said a police officer stopping them and they all froze with fear, "Do you know what happened?" 

They all shook their head relieved, "No idea." 

The officer sighed and picked up his walkie-talkie and said, "No one knows here either." 

"It's strange," they heard a voice say, "One witnessed said it just popped up out of nowhere right in front of their eyes. The fire melted through everything. It's doubtful it was caused by a cigarette, considering there is no smoking aloud. I just want to know why the smoke alarm didn't pick it up until someone pulled it…" The officer walked away from them and the voice faded away. 

What do you want to do? Ryo said telepathically to the others. 

Rowen said, Under normal circumstances we investigate but… he looked at Yulie. 

We'll come back tomorrow Sage told them telepathically. 

"Come on Yuli," Kento said, "We are going home now." 

"But the fire…Never mind," Yulie said after everyone looked at him angrily. "

It's a job for the police," Cye said.

As they piled into the car they started thinking what they should do. 

Should we let Mia on this asked Cye telepathically. 

No Ryo said I don't want them involved with anything anymore. 

Ryo, Mia is older than we are, we don't need to protect her like this Rowen reasoned, We could use her to get us some information on this.

NO Sage practically yelled telepathically, We can do this alone. 

"Why are you so quite?" Yulie asked from the back seat. 

"NO REASON," all the Ronins said together. 

"Uhh…O.K.…" he said looking at them strangely.

****

A shadowy figure smiled as it watched the people run like stupid chickens from a fox. If the person in the shadows had a little more humanity, it might have laughed. 

"Interesting," it thought smirking. "I should do this more often. What makes me wonder is how this race could survive so long." It watched the building's ceiling melt from the fire it had made, giving it a clear view of what was going on. 

"My fire is perfect. Just like last time..." It flinched despite of itself at the thought of that fire.

"Its different now," it told herself, " All it did was make me stronger… more powerful…" Suddenly, it saw a flash of light and a male with a light blue armor on. "What the…" it said as it watched the male put out the fire. 

"Impossible," it said, "A human doing magic…I see. They'll become a problem later." The creature narrowed its green eyes walking further in the shadows and it seemed to just… disappear.

"That was a nice nap," Mia thought stretching from the couch. She heard a car pull in her driveway. "Just in time, too. Well I probably will start on dinner. Cye would probably help me do it; he's a better cook then me. Kento is probably eating his shirt right now." 

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully to them as they walked in. 

"Hnn," is all they said as a greeting. 

'Wow,' she thought when she went to the kitchen, 'Yulie must have wiped them out. Maybe they should all go to sleep.'

"HEY MIA," she heard Yulie cry out, "Guess what." 

Mia got a drink of water in from the kitchen, "What?" 

She didn't notice how the Ronin's face looked nervous all of the sudden. 

"Well there was a huge fire in this museum that came out of nowhere and it burned everything…"

__

Fire…

They all heard a glass shatter. When they looked in the kitchen they saw Mia starring off into space. It looked like she was in a trance, dead to the world.

"Mia," Rowen said gently.

**__**

****"Old wounds will be reopened and the pain will return. I'm sorry"****

****

"Mia," Sage said gently grasping her shoulders. It seemed to wake her up from her trance. 

"Oh my… I must have blanked out for a second. Well… I guess I have to clean this mess up." Mia quickly crouched down and started to pick up the broken shards of glass. 

"Are you O…" Sage stopped when he saw her reflection the glass. He was startled to see her about to cry and quickly moved away so he didn't embarrass her. She quietly picked up all the pieces and threw them away in one graceful movement. They all left the kitchen except for Mia who was just staring out of the window. She concentrated on the small bird that chirped a longing song.

"…Rowen," she called so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. 

"Yes Mia," Rowen said walking in the kitchen. 

"Was anyone… hurt?" she asked. 

"In the fire? No, I don't believe so," Rowen replied. 

"Oh… that's good," Mia said. Mia looked out of the window watching the bird continued to sing, then fly away.

"Mia," Rowen said, "Are you OK?" 

"Why wouldn't I be," Mia said standing up from her chair and moving toward the entrance. Rowen could see her clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white. 

"Its just a shame though," Mia said finally, "That a fire of that multitude could happen. It can be used for so much, but there will always be sacrifice with it…" 

All Rowen could do is stare at her weirdly and think, 'Why is Mia acting so strangely?'

Mia saw Rowen looking at her and if she read his mind she said, "Ro-chan. I'm fine, really." 

"Weeeeelllllll, maybe you should lay down a bit. You look a little beat," Rowen said. 

"… Yeah… I guess I am tired, a little." Mia slowly left the kitchen.

Rowen watched Mia walk up the stairs.

Sage, can you hear me?Rowen asked telepathically. 

Yeah Sage said. 

So can I Kento seemed to chime telepathically. 

KENTO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I NEED TO TALK TO SAGE ALONE! Rowen telepathically screamed. 

Ok.. ok I get the point. Don't need to yell. Rowen could feel his telepathic link leave. 

Woah Rowan. What's got you ticked?Sage said. 

Not ticked… freaked

…? Is it about the fire? Sage asked. 

Partly he said, the other part is Mia

Mia? Why are you talking about this to me? 

I saw you move away from her quickly. What did you see? 

Sage remembered the reflection in the broken glass. He could see her green eyes filling with tears, and it seemed as if she was trying to keep something from them. If that was true, what right did he have to tell others? Sage needed to keep it quite for the sake of courtesy. 

I just didn't want to embarrass her he lied. Rowen could detect the guilt in his voice and decided not to push.

She is acting really strange Rowen said after a long period of silence. 

…

Do you think its about the fire? 

ProbablySage said, and more of the reason to not let her know about what's going on

Yeah Rowen agreed, Yulie and Mia have been through more than they should. This would be more of a burden. 

They stopped talking and Rowen decided to fix himself something as long as he was in the kitchen.

Mia was in her room, sitting on her bed and was once again looking out of the window again. She had images flash in her mind to confusing to comprehend. She cringed slowly inwardly and she clutched her head.

__

Fire…

Tears slowly trickled down her face. She involuntary wiped them away. 

"Why am I doing this?" she thought, "What's wrong with me?" She felt a wave of sleepiness over come her, "I'm just a little upset over the whole museum thing." She slipped under the covers, "That's it. Just upset no one asked me to come… not even little Yulie…" Mia was asleep.

Author note: Bum, bum, bum. Why cant Mia remember? The plot thickens ^-^. The story will become clear and you'll understand how the title fits in later. Well this story is a little stranger then it was meant to be. Oh well. -_- ggggrrrr why won't tab work write 

= telepathic

' '= thinking

" "= talking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors.


	3. Mia's Secret

****

Chapter 2:

Mia's secret

--------------------

Author's Note: : means telepathic talking

' ': thinking to self

" " is regular talking.

It was 7:00 and it seemed like a beautiful day with the birds singing away, with a bight blue sky and a nice gentle breeze to cool them off of the spring's heat.

"If those birds don't shut up I'll use my bow and arrows to kill them," muttered Rowen angrily. Despite how he usually sleeps, he had a real hard time going to bed after that incident with Mia. 

"Sage, isn't light your element? Can you turn it off please?" he asked. 

Sage rolled over, looked at the clock, and said, "Shut up Rowen it's only 7:00. It to early to wake-up in the spring." 

"Your telling me," he said sleepily, "It's just those stupid birds that won't shut up." 

Rowen laid there for a minute before asking, "You asleep?" 

"No, thanks to you I can't. Thanks a lot," Sage muttered. 

"You're welcome," Rowen said. They got up and stretched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo was also up. Mia had disturbed him, too. Not only that but Sage and Rowen, too. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation. He had a tight link with the guys that day due to the fire. He was about to acknowledge the fact he was listening with Sage and Rowen, when Rowen blew up and Kento. He had almost never seen or heard Rowen lose his cool, so of course he would be curious. Ryo tossed in his bed. 

'Wonder what is really up with Mia?' he thought, 'Sage seemed to know more about then I do. Wonder why she would tell him and not me?' 

The thought depressed him and he decided to get up off of bed and dress. '7:00, to early for any one else to wake up,' he thought, 'guess I'll have the house to myself.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'That was a good night's sleep,' Mia thought stretching. 'If I keep this up I will sleep more than Rowen… If that is possible.' 

Mia had opened the curtains and said to particularly no one, "I must have been really wiped out yesterday, I slept like a rock." 

A bird came to sit on the window ledge and began to sing a song. 

"What a peaceful da…" A huge explosion shattered the peacefulness and the bird flew away. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she heard Cye yell as he ran out of his room. Mia herself quickly got dressed and rushed down to the stairs.

She was greeted with the sight of Rowen in the middle of what use to be the kitchen. Cye was glowering at the destruction, Rowen wasn't sure where he was, Kento was near sobbing at the sight of wasted food, Ryo looked confused, White Blaze was licking the food stains on the wall, while Yulie was wrinkling his nose, and Sage had to bite his lip from laughing out loud. 

"What happened," Mia said threateningly. Every one pointed at Rowen who seemed to coming back to reality. 

"Let me guess, Rowen had tried to cook breakfast," Mia said sighing. 

"He sure did," Sage said shaking his head. 

"I didn't do it… huh? Oh hi Mia!" Rowen said grinning sheepishly. 

"Rowen what did I tell you about cooking food?" Mia said, "That job is for people who have the ability to boil water and at the same time not to blow up the whole house."

"I was hungry!" he said indignantly, "And Sage wanted to meditate so I was left alone with Ryo who isn't much better." 

"WHAT? At least I don't have the burn water," Ryo said, "and I happen to be a decent cook." 

"Are not!" Rowen challenged. 

"Are to!" Ryo shot back. 

"Are not," Rowen repeated. 

It kept going like this so Sage decided to leave for meditation. 

"Hold it buster. I'm not letting you guys off that easily," Mia said halting Sage's move.

Everyone looked at Mia confused. 

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

"It's time for a little early spring cleaning," she said smiling, "This seems like a good reason to start so." All the guys gave accusing glances at Rowen who looked very sorry.

"Now to assign you jobs," she said grinning evilly, "I'll have to get professional help for the kitchen so don't worry about that, but I want Cye to make a list of all the utensils that were destroyed so I can buy new ones. After that you scrub the floors. Sage I want you to run over to the store and buy some cleaning stuff, but after that you mow the yard. Kento, you vacuum EVERY room, and Yulie can dust. Ryo you get the attic, and Rowen, since you are so good with heights, you can clean all the windows inside and out. Got it? Good." 

"What will you be doing?" Yulie asked. 

"I will be watching TV," she said leaving the place with a smile. 

"And when your done," she called out, "just come to me and I'll assign you more jobs!" 

"Rowen," growled Kento flexing his muscles. Everybody seemed to stalk closer to Rowen. 

"AND NO KILLING ROWEN EITHER!" Mia shouted from the Rec.-Room. They all looked at Mia's general direction and Rowen took the time to slip away. 

"Oh no you don't," Ryo shouted chasing after Rowen. Cye and Kento followed closely by Sage, who had been wondering if it was below him to be so childish. He decided it wasn't. Yuli sighed and went to find the dusting rag and the kitchen was now empty except for White Blaze who was still licking the food off the wall.

Ryo was grumbling about how Rowen made them clean the house. 

I say we corner him in his room and jump him Kento said telepathically to Ryo. To stop further badgering Rowen had not joined the link conversation.

Naw, he would expect that. I say when he is sleeping; we tie him up near the end of spring vacation. That way we can toss him butt naked into the girl's locker room Sage said. 

No, Mia would probaly find out about that too early for the girls to actually pile in Cye said sadly. 

Then we can take pictures of him bude instead and post them up all over the school Sage said smoothly. 

Guys were trying to pay back Rowen, not scar the people at school for life Ryo said.

What are you talking about Rowen's voice interrupted. 

You'll know soon enough Ryo said acidly.

Something tells me I don't want to know he said in response. 

Something tells me you wont have a choice not to Kento voice said. 

… Rowen telepathically left, probably to think of a way out of being punished from the plan formulating in their minds.

Well at least Mia is better Kento said. 

What do you mean? Cye asked. 

I mean yesterday she was all acting strange, but today she's acting like nothing happened. 

Sage pondered, 'Kento is right. How could she have gotten over something that quickly? Yesterday she was… sad. Or was it she was scared.' 

Yo, Sage, you're quite Ryo's voice interrupted his thoughts.

I'm just trying to hurry up finishing the lawn he said. 

Good idea, talking is just going to slow us down Cye said. They all broke the link leaving Ryo with his thoughts. 

"Stupid Attic. ACHOO. *Sniff* Dusty cobwebs, who cleaned this place last?" Ryo was rummaging through an old trunk when something caught his eye. It was a large painting of a slender woman in a long tight blue dress. The dress flared up at the end and specks of color were placed randomly on the dress. There was a rose in her hand and a white lily in her light blue hair.

The woman had piercing green eyes and a nice smile. When Ryo took a closer look, he saw the woman looked like a cross between Mia and her grandfather.

'Wonder who this is?' he thought tracing her outline with his finger, 'It's obviously someone related to Mia, but there is no pictures of this woman anywhere'.

"BREAK!" he heard Mia shout on the top of her lungs, and faintly heard the cheering of the guys.

Mia had bought food from the nearest fast food restaurant. Kento and Rowen looked like they were about to pounce on the food. 

"Save some for everyone," Mia said getting in-between them and the food so everyone else could snag a piece of it.

"We will," they said putting on their most innocent faces. Mia walked out of their way while Kento and Rowen snagged all the food left. Everyone's sweat dropped. 

"So, Ryo you almost done with the attic," Mia said trying to not stare at Kento and Rowen devour the food. 

"Not even close," Ryo said who could not stop staring. 

"Well hurry. I want to move some things down from the attic."

After the break was over they returned to their normal duties: Ryo and the attic, Sage watering the lawn, Rowen now washing the car, Kento was cleaning the bathrooms now, Yulie was attempting to give White Blaze a bath along with Cye, and Mia was surfing on the net. After what seemed like hours, they were finished, and Mia was inspecting the house. 

"Well nothing is left to look over but the attic," she said smiling.

They all walked to the attic, which was clean as an attic could be. 

"Looks like I need you guys to help bring down the furniture," she said smiling evilly. They all groaned except for Yulie who obviously couldn't help carry anything, and was looking at different things. 

"Who's she Mia," Yulie said pointing to the painting. Mia took one look at the painting and her face darkened.

She starred at the painting for awhile and said, "Don't know Yulie." 

Kento looked at it, "Looks sort of like you Mia," he said cocking his head to the right. 

Mia coughed and looked away, "Let's take a break from this. I don't need the move the furniture down today." She walked away and Sage looked after her.

'She is acting like that again.' He thought as he saw her walk down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage was on the roof meditating. It helped him to think and sort out his feelings. Today it seemed especially hard with the events over the past two days. 

Ryo, you there? he asked telepathically. 

Yeah, why? he answered. 

Do you know where Mia is? he asked. 

… No 

Oh… ok. Never mind

Sage knew perfectly where Mia was; she was by the lake starring at the water for hours. The sun was now setting down giving the sky an orange tint. It was disappearing under the ground, its light beams bounced off the lake making it shimmer. Sage had watched her and felt uncomfortable confronting Mia, but he knew Ryo wouldn't and he would be looking for her. As if on cue Ryo walked over the lake and sat down next to Mia and talked. A sudden breeze swept the lake and Sage could see a faint a trace of the moon. He watched them talk and then closed his eyes. 

"Mia, what's wrong," he whispered, "let us help."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Mia," Ryo said sitting next to her. 

"Hi," she said without shifting her gaze from the lighted lake. 

"What's wrong?" he asked taking a stone and throwing it up and down. 

"Nothing and everything," she said as a breeze lifted her hair. 

"Well maybe I could help with your problem," he said skipping the stone on the lake, "Is it about the fire or the picture." 

'Fire?' Mia thought with a faint feeling of deija-vu, but said, "The picture." 

"… Is the picture someone you know?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said sadly. 

"How can'y you not know if you know her?" Ryo asked confused. 

Mia paused, sighed, and said, "I guess you all have the right to know." 

Ryo looked at her confused, "Right to know what?" 

Mia stood up, "Get the guys over in my grandfather's old room." 

Ryo nodded and was about to leave when he asked, "What about you?" 

"I'll be there in a minute," she said smiling then looking away at the lake. Ryo ran to the house leaving Mia alone.

Mia looked at Sage on the roof, which greatly surprised him. 

'Guess she knew I was here all along,' he thought smiling. She motioned him to come down, so Sage flipped off the roof and slowly walked to her. The sun had finished setting and the stars were twinkling in the dark sky. The once faint moon was now bright and the light gave Mia a silvery halo. 

"Lets go inside Sage," she said smiling walking to the door, "I have something to tell you guys." They walked inside together slowly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The old room looked like it has never been touched and had a feeling of stale air. Rowen was on the bed next to Ryo. Cye was on the floor at, and Kento was leaning in the chair at the desk, which Yulie was what sitting on. White Blaze was also on the bed between Ryo and Rowen. Mia and Sage entered and he sat on the floor at Rowen's feet. 

"So what did you want to tell us," Rowen asked breaking the silence.

"I decided to tell you about me, because I know a lot about you." 

"Everything?" Yuli asked.

"Not everything, just enough to answer some of your questions. You remember the picture from before?"

Everyone nodded. 

"I'm going to tell you who she is, at least if that is really her," Mia said. She walked over to a small bookshelf and pulled out a some-what dusty green binder. Mia walked over to the guys and sat down. Everyone moved closer to her and she opened it.

"It's a photo album," Sage said. Mia nodded and flipped the pages until she found an old picture of a man, a woman, and a girl about 15 years old. 

"That's the lady in the portrait," Cye said pointing to the girl, "but what does this have to do with anything?"

"That girl… is… was my mother," Mia said softly. 

"Is she alive?" asked Rowen slowly. 

"I have no idea," she said sadly. 

"How could you not know if your own mother is alive?" asked Kento. 

"One day," Mia began, "My mother met a man who she fell in love with, my father. Grandfather didn't like him, so she… ran away somewhere, never to be seen again."

"Then they had you," Ryo finished. A tear slipped down her face and she nodded. 

"My life starts when I was found at the age of eight. It was in a church in the mist of holy water, they found me… with complete amnesia." Slowly everybody's face dawned with realization, and Mia continued.

"I only knew my name Mia Koji, nothing else. They said I was afraid of people themselves, because I didn't remember any people existing. For five years I was tossed around between foster homed and orphanages, until my grandfather found me. After DNA testing, they confirmed that I was his granddaughter. That's why I don't know if I know that woman. I was the only found… my parents are still gone without a trace."

"I'm sorry Mia," Ryo said. 

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything," Mia said getting up. 

"Where are you going Mia?" asked Cye. 

"To my room, to sleep," Mia answered, "It's been a long day." She left the Ronins to think about what she said. Slowly one by one they left. 

Ryo was the last to leave; "At least I have memories of my family. Mia has nothing, but pictures." With that thought he flipped the switch and headed to bed.

Authors note: So that's my take on Mia's life. This will be important later on the story. I made this up when I was wondering about Mia. Not a lot was known about her, so this actually answers a lot of my questions. So how did you like it? Don't flame me if you think it's stupid, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers.


	4. Watching

Chapter 3:

Watching

Author's Note: Eh. I hate my prologue; it stinks. -_-. Oh well, The guys check out the fire and… I have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just trying to add a chapter here. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE! Ah well, I type as I think, making things up as I go along. '----' means that some one

is thinking, and --- is telepathic talking.

__

******************************

'Sleeping isn't going to help solve you're problems, Mia'

'… I can lie to myself'

'Mia it is safer if you remember.'

'Please no'

"Dreams are never to be wasted"

Mia woke up in a daze. "There I go again sleeping," she said yawning. It helped a lot though, when she woke up the later, the last day was fuzzy. "8:00," she thought, " way to early." She rolled over to the other side of the bed, but apparently Cye was already awake; she could hear him make breakfast.

"Making breakfast?" she said confused, "wasn't the kitchen destroyed yesterday?"

A memory slowly crossed her mind, they must have called people yesterday, while I was… was… Oh I can't think my head hurts." She got up, pulled off her nightgown, and put on a shirt and pants. 

'It's spring vacation. I'm suppose to go to sleep and wake up late, not the other way around.' 

"What in the world Cye it's to early," she said. The kitchen still needed a little work, but it was good compared to what it was yesterday. 

"What are you doing awake?" she asked sitting down on the new table.

"Couldn't sleep after yesterday," he said risking a glance at Mia, and was surprised she looked ok.

"Ha, after how hard you worked I thought you couldn't do anything but sleep," Mia said smiling. Cye paused and cracked a strained smile. 

"Oh Cye that smile was really fake you could do so much better," Mia said frowning, 'what is with him anyway'. 

Cye tried hard to smile but he kept on thinking, 'Why is she acting like nothing has happened.' 

'Why is he acting like somebody died?' she thought in contrast.

She walked up to the window and looked out of it feeling a sense of deja-vu. The memory of yesterday filled her mind and she knew exactly why Cye was acting so strange. She stopped trying to concentrate in the bird that was singing to her. 

"So… spring break is almost over. What are you going to do?" she asked. 

"Me and the guys…" 

"The guys and I," she said correcting him subconsciencly. 

"The guys and I have to go somewhere."

"Oh that is nice," she said straining a smile. Ryo came down stairs yawning.

"Oh… Mia you're up," he said as he saw her. 

Mia looked over at him and nodded, "Does that surprise you?" she asked. Ryo all of the sudden looked uncomfortable. Mia got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's OK Ryo. You don't have to say anything," she whispered in his ear. She knew he was uncomfortable with these types of ordeals. She left the kitchen and went outside for a breath of fresh air.

The day was absolutely beautiful. The cerulean sky was cloudless and you could see birds flying singing a melody that only they could understand. The grass was a bright green swaying with the wind as the sun shown brightly. It was almost sickening' how everything looked so perfect on the outside and inside it was a raging storm. 

"A penny for your thoughts," said a voice behind her.

She whirled around and saw Sage standing behind her holding a penny in front of her. She smiled and pushed the hand away gently, "It's going to take much more then a penny to get something out of me." Sage gave her a rare smile of understand-meant. 

"So… where are you guys going?" 

"Going?"

Mia nodded, "Yeah Cye told me that you guys are leaving for somewhere." 

"Oh, that umm…" 

CYE! WHY DID YOU TELL HER WE ARE GOING SOMEWHERE! he telepathically screamed. 

YOU DID WHAT he heard Ryo chime in

. I had to. She asked me 

Well know she wants to know where we are going

Just tell her we are going to the library Rowen's voice entered sleepily. 

Wow Rowen… up? And for the second day, A MIRACLE! they heard Kento interrupt. 

Shut up

"Well are you going to answer or am I going to wonder what's going on in that little mind of yours?" she said teasingly. 

"Just to the… library," he said rushed, "I have to… wake up Rowen know, bye." He turned the other way and ran inside. Mia's face fell, she could tell that he was lying.

'Why doesn't he tell me the truth. Telling them my secret hadn't made me anymore fragile.' She decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her mind.

"Yuli you stay here," directed Ryo. 

"ButIDon'tWannaStayHereIWantToGoWithItsSoBoringAndIWantTo…"Yuli complained in one breath. Everybody sweat dropped. 

"PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEE," Yuli said with puppy dog eyes. 

"No," Ryo said firmly, "now go away." 

"Aw &*%$," Yuli said. 

Sage blinked, 'Where did you learn that word?" he asked. 

"During the fire. Lots of people were yelling it," Yuli said. Sage just shook his head

Strange how kids after hearing a cuss word once all of a sudden know how to use it

They managed to leave Yuli behind and drive away. 

"How are we going to get by the police by the museum?" Kento asked. 

"They have stated it was an accident an the investigation is over," Cye said, "There will be no more police there." 

"If that's so then why are we checking out the place?" 

"Because," Ryo said softly, "That fire wasn't by accident. It wasn't even natural." 

"…?" 

They rode in silence the rest of the way.

Mia walked through the cool shade of the trees. The light poured in from behind the new green leave. It was really peaceful outside. Memories seemed to flash back to her. She remembered waking up in the church drenched in the holy water for baptism. She could still feel the emotions that raced through her body.

~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~

"Where was I? Why am I here? What's wrong with me?" Questions raced through her mind. She was wet, cold, alone, and in a strange… place. Then she looked at a man staring at her face, and she screamed. She remembered the words were 

"Another one of me?" Then came the questions. 

"What's your name? Where are you from? How did you get in here?"

What… is… my… name? 

"Mia… Koji," she whispered.

Mia remembered how they talked about her. 

"Very uncomfortable around people but oddly comforted by animals. Obviously, she is not use to human contact." "A very bad case of amnesia, knows nothing of her past, but somehow her name is known." "She knows little of the modern times, but her knowledge is in science is incredible." 

"Nothing is confirmed about her except for her name is Mia Koji. The country of France has been scanned but there is no one with a name Mia Koji. Her age is also unknown." 

"We have decided she is eight. Her physical age is younger, but we are considering her vast knowledge in science."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia paused. Most people wanted to know what happened to them if they don't know. The exact thing Mia did not want to do. She had turned down all offers to find out about her parents. It took them five years without her permission to find her grandfather. At first, she didn't want to go with her grandfather after they found him, but after awhile she loved grew to love him. The one thing she hated though was when her grandfather wanted to tell her about her parents. Her parents… she had no idea what they were like.

Her mother ran away with her husband and that was the end of the story. She just vanished to no where. Then a few years later, Mia just appeared. Where did she belong? All she did was bring up a dead subject. She bent down and picked up a small rock. 

"Where did you come from, do you want to know?" she asked. 

Then she laughed, "I'm talking to a rock, boy am I losing it." She threw the rock as hard as she could and she could hear a rustle of leaves where it landed. She continued walking, but then she paused.

The crunching of leaves however didn't. She could here footsteps behind her, as footsteps slowly crunched near her. Mia grabbed a near by branch that fell off of a tree and got ready to defend herself. 

"Who's there?" she called out.

Nothing. 

"Who's there?" she repeated slowly backing away.

The fear slowly tingled up her back as the footsteps came again. She was alone, with a stick. After everything how could she die to a stalking predator? Then, suddenly a warm essence filled the air, and she somehow she was comforted. The footsteps ran in the opposite way squealing. Mia slowly let the branch slip through her fingers and she landed on the ground.

Her guardian angel really must be with her today. It took her awhile, but she walked the way to her house. She had enough excitement.

__

Young one. You really must be careful. So many things can go wrong here. The wolf was easy to take care of. But there are things scarier then that wolf. Farewell until you decide to remember.

"Two hours and still nothing," whined Kento, "I'm hungry," 

"Shut up Kento, the world does not revolve around you," Sage said. 

"Oh yeah Casanova? I wouldn't be talking," Kento growled. Sage, "Well I am. And I'm not a Casanova, pig boy."

"PIG?!? ARE YOU REFERING TO MY MUCLE?" 

"No, you're fat."

"Fine then," Kento snarled and went to a fighting stance, "right here and now." 

"Guys? How did this start," Rowen stepped in-between them. 

"I'm just sick of Kento's whining," Sage said. 

"And I'm tired of Sage's superior attitude." Kento retorted. 

Rowen sighed, usually Sage was the cool-headed one, "Stop complaining you two. Lets get this over with."

"Get what over with? We've been searching but nothing is happening. I'm bored," Kento said. 

"See what I mean, so impatient," Sage pointed out. Kento was about to say something, but Rowen's glare stopped him so Kento went mumbling off. ""StupidSageneedsanegocheckthinksheisGod," Kento grumbled. He moved to Ryo who was staring at the rubble. 

"Ryo?" 

Ryo looked up with a strange glint in is eyes. 

"Ryo what's the matter?" Kento asked. 

"I can't feel anything," Ryo said. 

"…? Isn't nothing good?" Keno asked, "That means the fire wasn't super-natural." 

"The fire isn't natural at all. I can't feel that fire, the fire was created by someone very powerful," he whispered.

"How do you know?" Kento asked. 

"It's just something, I know it is," he whispered. 

"Is it the dynasty?" he asked. 

"I have no idea, but it probably is. Unless you know anyone else who has boundless amounts of power?" he said.

"…?"

****

It watched them circle the place like vultures and smiled. Dynasty? It would have to check out what that was later. It knew that they would come back to check out what happened. It just needed patience. " So… these boys have this much power?" it mused. They don't seem like much however their elemental readings are off the scale." It searched the place when it's eyes fell upon a black haired boy and then it tensed. "That one…will be the first to go."

------------------------------

Author's Note: Cliffhanger, sort of… So what do you think? Bad… Good… Hungary? Give me your comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors. There, happy


	5. School

****

Chapter 4

School

By Silent Shadow

"Oh guys you are so dead," Rowen whispered sinking down in their chair. The guys grinned as Rowen seemed to glow bright red. 

"You deserved it brain boy," Kento hissed. Rowen mumbled under his breath.

"Nice picture Ro," a girl said waving a flier in his face. 

"Shut up," he said angrily snatching the flier. 

"Ohhh fiery," she said giggling. Rowen moaned and put his face in his hands. 

You guys will pay he said telepathically. All they did was roar with laughter. They shut up as soon as their teacher walked in.

"What is this?" the balding old man asked holding up a flier. They bust out laughing again. 

"Rowen was busy this spring break," Ryo replied. 

"I see that," the teacher replied dryly, "but he need not show it off. We really don't want to know." 

With that everyone was laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground.

Rowen sank down into his chair and groaned. Just what he wanted, complete humiliation. 

"And Rowen," he said in his usual monotone voice, "You and me will have to talk about this… after school." 

He could hear the laughter that seemed to ring in his ears. 

You are going to die Rowen telepathically sent.

I wouldn't try Ryo shot back. We have a nice picture of you singing in the shower 

WHAT?!? How many pictures do you have 

Enough Sage simply said. 

Rowen was furious so he broke their link. 

Do you really have a picture of him in the shower? Kento asked. 

Better Ryo said laughing out loud despite of himself I got it on video camera. I'm hoping to hack into the school and show it in that assembly tomorrow 

They all began to laugh out loud again and everyone looked at them weirdly. 

"It wasn't that funny boys," the teacher said.

"Actually," said a boy, "It was." 

Rowen grumbled looking suspiciously at them. 

Then the class went as usual with occasional remarks to Rowen like, "They got your 'good' side Rowen!" or "Rowen I didn't know were you like that!"

Lunch was the best were the best part happened. When they arrived, a bunch of students had a Rowen "shrine" on the wall. Poor Rowen, he looked like he was about to melt on the floor. After that, the teasing was a little mellower.

"You guys will die," Rowen whispered as they were on the bus. 

"If you thought today was bad," Kento said, "Wait till' tomorrow..." 

"What? What happens tomorrow?" Rowen asked. 

"Shut up Kento," Sage said furiously. "Shut up about what?" 

"Nothing," Cye said shrugging.

The bus stopped and they got off.

"This is stupid," Ryo said, "We are juniors and we don't have a car."

"So, I'm a senior and I don't have one either."

"…? Why isn't Mia here?" Sage asked.

Ryo tensed when he heard him say that. Why was he so worried about her? Ryo shook of that thought.

Why was he thinking like this? I mean wondering where she is a perfectly normal question, right?

"She's probably shopping somewhere," Cye said shrugging. 

"Yeah, maybe for food!" They all rolled their eyes. 

"Actually food would be nice know," Rowen comments. They all sighed.

Suddenly Mia's jeep pulls into the garage. 

"Hey Mia," Ryo said grinning. Mia however did not return the warm welcome and she got out of the car with a very annoyed look in her face. 

"What, may I ask," she said thrusting a flier in their face, "is this?" There was an interesting combination of reactions. Kento burst out laughing, Rowen burned red… yet again, Sage looked guilty, Ryo stepped back avoiding her eyes and Cye began to fidget. 

"Is this a plot for revenge," Mia accused angrily, "Cuz I seriously doubt Rowen took this picture by himself."

Again no response.

"Please explain this, too," she said holding out a camcorder. 

"Huh?" Rowen said confused. However Ryo and the others coughed and avoided Mia's eyes, except for Kento who was laughing so hard he was on the floor. 

"I see," she said, "so this is revenge on Rowen day, huh?" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kento laughed as he rolled out of the garage. Rowen continued to look confused.

"I would," Mia said, "recommend you burn this." Rowen you looked at her and then at the guys. He quickly took it and left.

"Soooo," Sage said, "We are in trouble."

"Normally I would punish you, but then you would be angry at Rowen. Then we would be here all over again," Mia said. She walked inside her room shaking her head. This argument had worn her out. And something told her that she was going to need all her strength.

~*~*~*~

****

The creature flew low to the ground. It had watched the black hared boy leave.

"…School." It whispered on its blood red lips. Truly, this place was evil. However the "flame" boy, she called him, seemed to enjoy it. That was a good enough reason to destroy it. Midnight, that is what they called it, right? It's hand grabbed the shinny jar and used it's magic to spread it contents all over the roof. It crouched down and then flew high in the sky. 

"One fire coming up," it hissed and rose its hand in the sky. It could feel power flowing through its fingers. It suddenly released it; the ball flew to the building below. It leveled half the school to oblivion the other half lit on fire. The walls seemed to melt as if it was butter.

The flames flickered in the night, brightening the black sky with warm light. 

"First everything you love, then your soul, and finally," It's hand clenched tightly, "You. And for the others, they'll watch you suffer."

***************************************** 

Mia woke up like from a bad dream. Words whispered in her head. They were warning her, prodding her to wake up.

__

"It striked again. I told you." More images rose up from the fire/water. They reached for her. Inching their way to her. She knew what would happen next. She cried seeing them collapse around her and a little girl crying for their souls.

She shivered despite the heats he felt from her dream. It was so real. The… things wanted her to help. This time it was hotter, and there were more images forming. His voice was clearer, too. 

"What does this mean?" she asked. 

She attempted to leave the bed, but the moment her feet touched the floor she collapsed beside the bed. 

"What's wrong with me," she said crying into the bed sheets now beside her. Her arm was gripping the thin blankets. 

'Calm down,' she thought, 'no reason to be upset.'

"But there is," she whispered. She pretended not to notice her recent nightmares she had. She tried forgetting about it, but it wouldn't leave her be. They came back so clear, so hauntingly real.

"1:00," she said reading the clock, "too early." She crawled back into her bed.

"I have to sleep," she said, "I just hope…" she was asleep before she finished. But in her sleep she muttered the words," Guardian Angel, where are you?"

__

Outside of her window a strange figure watched her sleep. "I am here."

******************************************* 

She woke up to loud thumping noises. 

"THAT IS MINE." 

"I'M HUNGRY!" 

"SHUT UP!"

"WAKE UP WILL YOU!" 

"ARGHHHHHH WHITE BLAZE!" 

Thump, thump, thump.

"OWE!"

Crash, bang, "KKKEEENNNTTTTO!"

Mia groggily got out of bed. She had a dim memory of a nightmare and a huge headache. She rolled over and turned on the radio. Instead of the usual soothing music, there was a blaring report.

"Sheij-ang (MWAHAHAHA! I know no Japanese! I made the word up ) High School was burned down by a mysterious fire late at night.

__

FIRE?!?

"Guys come her quickly!" she cried out quickly. Almost immediately Sage and Ryo were at her side. 

"Listen to this," she said turning it up. 

"The fire appeared around midnight. Half the school was flattened by what appears to be a bomb, but no real report has been said by the police."

'Fire?' Ryo thought, 'If it was that big why didn't I sense it?' 

"The school seems to have melted…"

Like the museum Sage said. 

WHAT?!? What about the museum Cye's voice interrupted. Almost magically, they appeared in the room. 

"The firefighters came late in the night, and tried unsuccessfully to put out the fire."

Sure sounds familiar Cye said grimly.

The next part was even more horrible; "It seems there was a victim. The body was burned and almost melted beyond recognition. In fact, it would not been reported that the janitor told the principal he was going to stay here the rest of the night, we would have never known it was him."

"Mr. Crass?" Kento whispered, "Mr. Crass is dead?"

__

Another one bites the dust.

~*~*~*~*~

Her nightmare flashed in her head. She clutched her chest breathing heavily. 

"More images, more fire." Her legs felt weak. 

__

I need to help them… 

'More deaths' her mind taunted, 'you cannot help.'

"No more," she whispered, "I did nothing to you."

~*~*~*~*~

"…Mia?" she heard Sage's voice. She left the darkness. "Mia," Ryo's voice came back very worried. 

"He's dead," she said with a hoarse voice." 

"Did you know Mr. Crass?" Rowen asked.

She shook her head, "but… he's… dead." They looked at her strangely. They never saw her act like this. Not even when her grandfather died.

"Looks like," she said straitening out, "you have an extended vacation." 

"Yeah!" Yulie shouted, "NOOOOO SCHOOL!"

They all laughed despite the previous tension.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Keep laughing flame boy," a voice hissed wickedly, "Because soon there will be nothing to laugh for.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Yeah Me! Another chapter finished! Sooo… you likey?

Disclaimer: Who owns RW? NOT Me! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…?


	6. Capture

****

Angel's Flight 

Chapter 5:

Capture

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Hey. Wow chapter 5. Haven't written in a while. Better start cracking. ***Turns on napster*** ahh music. Inspiration. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mia's fingered encircled her cup. The fires had been bothering her. It upset her for some reason. As curios as she was, part of her stopped her from exploring why. All she did was mourn for the lost soul burned to a nothing by the fire.

__

Fire

"My….dream…fire…angel…" she whispered confused. Inside she knew it was best that way. Best if she didn't know. She was protected anyway, by the Ronin Warriors… and something else. 

"Mia," Yulie said from behind he door. 

"Yulie?" Mia said.

"What's wrong with you?" Yulie asked. 

Mia smiled, "Why do you think something is wrong?" 

"You always have a distant face when you think about something bothering you," he said, "Is it those fires?"

__

Fire…

Mia shivered inwardly. "The fire has been bothering everyone," she said. 

"Is it your parents then? Are you thinking about them?"

__

Family?

"They have long since vanished my mind," she said smiling. 

"Oh, well if I were you I'd be looking for them," Yulie said. 

"I'm sure you would," she said, "but it is too early to be awake. No school remember?" 

"I know but Ryo woke me up," he said a matter of factly.

"When?" Mia said. 

"He left to go somewhere." 

"What?" Mia said. Yulie watched with fascination as Mia's face portrayed many different emotions.

She went up to the Ronin's room and banged on the door. 

"Guys are you there?" she called out. 

No answer.

So Mia burst into the room, but no one was there. She ran to each of the Ronin's room but no one was there. 

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled out in frustration.

"Are you upset Mia?" Yulie asked behind her. 

"Yes Yulie very," Mia said gritting her teeth. 

"Why?"

"Why Yulie? I'll tell you. Those guys are being irresponsible jerks. They left without telling me anything, they think they are going to play hero again. They are going to save us without us knowing what is going on. They think we are retarded beyond belief and will not notice if they go out playing detective to save the words. Well after I get through with them someone will need to save them."

Yulie backed away a few spaces, "Uhhhhhhh." 

"Yulie if you grow up to be like them I will be forced to kill you." 

Yulie continued to back away and then ran out the door. Mia slumped down on the floor. She cradled her head in her hands.

'You guys are dealing playing on this thin ice,' she thought, 'please let sleeping demons die.'

__

Oh my young one. You can't run away forever. Try as you migh, it will catch up to you. But never worry for I'll be here. I just wish I could protect you from your own life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They rode in silence. Ryo was at the edge of his seat. 'Two fires without me noticing… How could this happen?' He fumed waiting for an answer from no one particular. Cye put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ryo, if they were magical we would have already sensed them right?" Cye said, "I mean are armors would have reacted somehow." 

"Not really," Sage said. 

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked.

"It means," Rowen started, "We react to the dynasty creeps. It was what we are trained to do and that is what are armors react to. If we had a completely different source of magic that we never felt before how would we pick it up? We aren't trained to find it."

"So if there is some evil force against us," Ryo said, "It isn't the Dynasty."

"Slow down," Sage said, "We never agreed there is a power against us." 

Ryo looked down, "I know but I have a strange feeling."

"Don't worry," Cye said, "It's probably a coincidence." 

Ryo closed his eyes, 'I don't think so,' he thought to himself, 'whatever did this was not natural.'

We are here," Sage said parking. "Holy sh………………..," Kento started. 

"What the..?" Sage said in disbelief.

"A bomb did this?" Rowen said stepping out of the car. They stare at the school in disbelief. Half of it was leveled completely. There was practically no debris left where the explsion happened. The other half had nothing left. The bits of walls looked like they were melted. Rowen walked up to the school and put his hand on the wall. 

"It's ice cold," he whispered, "but what could be hot enough to melt solid walls?" 

"Lava…," Sage said, "but there was no volcanic eruption here."

"Does that mean…." Kento started. 

"No," Cye said sharply, "It doesn't mean another dynasty or any other attack." Cye went into the school to help investigate with Rowen. 

Sage shook his head, "I think he knows it might be an attack. He just doesn't want to fight anymore."

Cye crouched down next to Rowen, "Found anything yet?" 

Rowen frowned, "There is nothing left to inspect... except for little pieces of absolutely nothing…… but……….." He leaned over and picked up the piece and inspected them.

"What is it," Ryo said. 

"Nothing that changes anything but the bomb wasn't placed in the school," Rowen said looking around, "It was placed on top of it."

"How do you figure?" Ryo said. 

"Because of where the pieces of metal are. They were all driven to the ground in a pretty small area. If it was on the inside… the floor would have the most damage and the roof would blow in the air… making the pieces scatter everywhere."

"And that means…" 

"Nothing really. Jut an observation," he said getting up and wiping the dirt of his pants. 

"So what do we do?" Kento ask. 

"Dunno… lets keep looking." Rowen replied shrugging.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The creature settled down on the tree. It saw how much the fire boy liked this house. It's arm raised and power sergered to its fingertips and a smile crawled on its lips. 

"Say bye bye to your happy living home."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia gasped. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She felt something deep inside twitch... she wasn't safe here.

"YULIW WE ARE LEAVING!" she yelled rushing to the door. 

"To where Mia?" asked Yulie. 

"No questions," she spoke sharply. She grabbed him and rushed out of the door dragging him along.

"Ow Mia your hurting me," Yulie said. 

"I'm sorry," she said letting go of him, "but we have to hurry, ok?"

Yulie nodded. Mia smiled.

"Good boy," she said. She wasn't going to let anyone close to her die, especially her adopted son.

****

The creature spied to people walking out of the house. "Oh no you don't," it whispered aiming he beam at hem and released it.

All of a sudden another beam seemed to swallow it whole. It was surprised and then narrowed it's eyes… someone was challenging it. It spread its wings as a show of power. The other creature flew down before it.

The evil one gasped in surprise taking a few steps back. It watches the two figures… the girl and boy… leave. "I understand," it whispered and flew to the sky. It wasn't going to get into a fight so early into the plan. Not just yet.

Mia drove around for awhile feeling her stomach settle again. 

"Mia," Yulie asked, "Where are we going?" Mia continued to drive without answering. "Mia?"

"To a friend's house," she said thinking quickly swerving to the left. 

'The farther away from the house the better. I have no idea what is going on but I'd better go.' She remembered the dream she had in her nap before they left.

__

*******************************************************************************************************************************

There was a voice, I t was her guardian angel again. "NO," she cried out sobbing, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

She didn't want help from the angel?

The angel whispered something in her ear… run? Run where? "It's not safe"

"MIA!" Yulie yelled loud breaking her out of the trance. "What?" Mia said. 

"We have been sitting here for a long time," he said pointing at the house, "can we go in?"

"Oh yeah," Mia said smiling. Yulie looked at her weird. "Let's go in," she said quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The investigation was over for the guys. They found nothing to help solve anything. 

Ryo stared out of the window, 'Something bad is going to happen. I just know it.'

The car parked and they piled outside. 

"Where is Mia's car?" Sage asked. 

Ryo tensed, 'Why is he so worried about Mia?' 

A voice inside him nagged , 'Why are you so worried about Sage worrying over Mia?'

'I'm not worried about that!!!!!' he argued with himself.

'Yeah right."

They walked into the house and Sage went strait to the message answering machine and pressed a button.

Mia's voice came rang through the room, "Yulie and I are at a friend's house. We will be back tomorrow, so don't be to worried." Sage visibly relaxed and Ryo tensed even more when he did that. 

'Why are you so worried?'

Sage smiled, "Looks like Mia will be ok." Sage had never looked so relieved. He was just glad Mia was safe. It was all that really mattered. 

"Well guys," Rowen said, "Mia will be ok. I'm going to pack it in, it's been a rough night." He got nods around the guys and went upstairs.

**********************************************

12:00 the clock flashed. Ryo was staring at the ceiling sprawled across his bed. He wondered how the other guys were feeling about Mia.

'Kento would just be asleep, not worrying. Cye wouldn't really believe she was in danger. Rowen would look forward when she would come by so he would have the chance to talk about her. Sage would be worried until she came back home. And me… I would be worrying about the other guys' feelings toward her.'

Ryo got up. He wouldn't be able to sleep like this. He picked on a shirt and pants and left the room. A walk would help him sort everything out.

****

The creature kept watch on the house, not wanting to attack directly because the thing might still be there. _'There are no more places to destroy. It is time for a more direct approach.' _She watched as the fire boy stepped outside.

'_Perfect_' it smiled.

Ryo sucked in the cold air around him. 'Mia's grandfather picked out a real nice place to live. Wonder what it would be like to permanently live here,' He thought without really thinking.

He blushed when he found out what he said. He walked briskly away from the house, when he heard something behind him. He turned around but something hit him to the ground. He blacked out before he saw anything.

___________________________________

Author's Note: I love to leave the reader in suspense! What will this creature do to Ryo? Read for yourself in the next chapter! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I just realized I totally left out White Blaze!!! I can't enter him cuz I have the layout already. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Mystery Girl

Angel's Flight

Chapter 6

Mystery Girl

Author's Note: Nothing to say. Ryo has been captured oh my. Blah blah blah. 

: means telepathic talking

" ": means regular talking

' ': is talking to ones self

Disclaimer: All who think I own the Ronin Warriors slap themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her dream was more disturbing then ever. This time she could remember clearly. She knew the distorted faces that were from the bodies. More came out of the water… or was it fire? Their hands were edging closer and closer. Their mouth moved forming silent words.

_Help_

"What do you want with me?" she cried out falling deeper within the water. The red water consumed her and was burning her alive. 

"Why? Why are you following me," she screamed, "What do you want?" But she knew what they wanted.

_Help_

"Stop," she sobbed, "stop following me. Please I'll do anything. Just…" It was getting hotter and hotter… "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" She screamed.

With that the figures dissolved back into the water. "No wait!!! I'm sorry don't go!" she said running deeper in the ocean of water.

And then…………….

She was a red armor floating in the ocean nearing her. "Ryo?" she whispered……….

**__**

Mia…..

Mia….

Mia….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up Mia," Yuli said shaking her." 

"Hmmmmm," she mumbled. "The woman that lives here…"

"Ms. Leskton Yuli," she said with a scolding matter and how rude that sounded.

"Ms Leskton said she has to get to work and she needs to lock the door so we have to go." 

"I'm up she said grimly. 'Boy that's Anne for you, hurry in hurry out.'

Mia felt grimy. She had no sleeping clothes on because this was at the last minute. She brushed her hair quickly and grabbed her keys. 

"Bye Ann"

"Hnnn," said a voice from the shower. '

That is what'll I do when I get home,' she thought, 'take a nice llooonnnnnnnngg bath and relax.

As Mia grabbed her keys she felt a sinking sensation flow through her…. She had no idea what will be in store for her.

Sage got up from his sleep. Rowen was snoring as usual. He stretched and yawned lazily. It was time for morning meditation.

That is… after breakfast.

He trudged downstairs to see Cye cooking eggs. 

'Hey mate!" he replied happily.

"Your up bright and early," Sage said plopping down in the chair.

"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm," he said cheerfully.

"This bird would like some pancakes instead… and maybe some bacon and sausage with hash browns."" 

Cye scowled, "I'm making eggs and toast."

Sage smiled, "Yeah that would be good to on the side." 

"Go find yourself some worms for breakfast," Cye said throwing a wash cloth at him. 

"Whatever you say," Sage said, " I heard it was better then your cooking anyway."

Cye laughed, "Well early one wake up the others for breakfast…."

"BREAKFAST???? FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kento's voice boomed. In a flash Keno was downstairs. 

"Sit," commanded Cye pointing at the chair with his spatula. Kento obeyed.

"What is with the ruckus?" Rowen grumbled scratching his head lazily. 

"Food," Kento replied simply.

"Ahhhh," Rowen said understandingly. He plopped down next to Kento. 

"Eggs are finished," Cye said. Kento jumped up but Cye shot him a look.

"No one eats till everyone is here including Ryo," Cye said. 

"RYO MAN HURRY DOWN HERE! WE ARE EATING," bellowed Kento.

The other's winced.

Sage rolled his eyes, "Could you be a little more loud?"

"Yeah"

"It doesn't matter," Rowen said, "I'll wake him up." "Hurry and do that," Kento whined, "I'm hungry."

Rowen grumbled something about being to impatient while he trudged his tired body upstairs. 

"Ryo," he said opening the door, "We are waiting for….."

The bedroom was empty, 

"…You?" Rowen felt a stab of fear. 

'No problem he's probably out for a walk.' Rowen quickly searched for him mentally. 'Ok I can't find him… so he is not in telepathic range… that means nothing he would only be… 2 MILES WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE OF US' he mentally screamed.

"Guys," he said with fear in his voice as he practically flew downstairs, "I can't find him." 

The Ronins looked confused.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Sage said.

"He's not here… I tried searching for him telepathically but he wasn't in range." 

"Maybe he went for a walk over two miles?"

"When?" Cye said, "I've been up for hours and I never heard him come down." 

"You know what," Sage whispered, "I think we all knew this would happen. But we were scared to jump into anther fight."

Everyone's eyes looked down. 

"What do we do?" Kento asked. 

"Wait for Mia. One person will stay here and watch Mia and Yulie and the others will search for him," Rowen said.

"What do we tell Mia," Cye asked.

"… The truth. Lies haven't gotten us anywhere yet. After all if we don't tell them anything, they might be in bigger danger. "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo lay on the cold ground. He tired to get up but his strength felt gone. He could taste the metal floor and blood in his mouth. He tried to focus on something but it was hard he was so weak.

"Focus harder Ryo you have been in tougher spots," he thought. He looked around. Was he in a dungeon? The room was perfectly square and it was cold and bare. He felt heavy metal clasped around his wrist and pressure on his legs. Normally this would have been a piece of cake o get out of but right now he felt beyond tired.

"Armor of the Wildfire,' he whispered, "Dao-chi." 

Nothing came. 

He tried mentally calling his friends but his mind couldn't pass the four large walls the seemed to trap him. There was no way out. His eyes shifted to a skeleton hanging on the wall. Half of it seemed as if it was melted away and the other seemed perfectly fine. He inspected it closer. He has never seen such a skeleton.. like a tiger and a vultures mixed together. He shivered. He knew it was not from earth… he was dealing with another dimension now.

Suddenly a sheet of light entered… a door had opened. He closed his eyes to shield it from the light. He heard footsteps draw to him closer and he waited for the torture to begin. But there was no low. He looked and a slender figure was before him.

'Here," said a soft voice, "drink this." He opened his mouth and water filled his dry lips. He looked at the girl. She was beautiful. Her hair seemed bright blond and her eyes were as green as Mia's. She was dressed in rags and he was sure she was a servant.

"Come you must be hungry," she said putting down a tray with bread and soup and feeding it to him. She watched him while he ate and Ryo began to blush.

'Why am I blushing,' thought Ryo, 'I like Mia… don't I? Hey what do I mean I like Mia I mean… since when…' His thoughts raced a mile a minute.

She was about to leave when he called out, "Wait!"

"What's the matter," she said concerned. 

"What is a girl like you doing here."

She looked surprised; "I'm the servant of my master." Ryo studied her and this time she blushed. 

"Why do you serve him?" She bowed her head in shame.

"I have been a servant for a long time," she said sadly, "I would love to be free but I have no power. I can't fight my master." 

He raised his hands to hers despite the weight and he pulled her down next to her.

"I promise to repay you for your kindness. I'll give you your freedom," he whispered his face a few inches in front of her. She looked shocked and then she smiled a wistful smile.

"I would love freedom. Ok hero," she said; her smile genuine, "I will wait for you to rescue me." 

Ryo blushed when he realized their obvious closeness.

She got up and dusted her off. 

"Until later," she whispered leaving. The door opened and closed behind her. Ryo closed his eyes. He was confused. This battle is going to be very interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia walked out of the car. "Come on Yulie," she called out. Yulie dropped to the ground. She dragged the sleepy boy in the house. 

"I'm home."

She watched the whole group pile out before her with grim looks on their faces. She felt dread wash over her body.

"What is it?" she whispered feeling her body sink into the ground.

"It's Ryo… we can't find him and we think he was captured," Rowen said. Tears welded up in her eyes.

Her dream… the armor… she knew this would happen. The room seemed to blacken and she could feel herself fall. 

'No," she whispered to herself, 'Your stronger than that… you have to keep strength. Slowly she saw the colors come back and she felt strong arms around her fragile body.

It was Sage comforting her. Mia was shaking. "It's ok Sage I'm ok." She said. 

He pulled her out of is arms. "You sure?" 

She nodded.

Sage searched her carefully. "You and Yulie are staying here with Rowen while we search for Ryo," he said, "That ok.?"

Mia frowned, "I don't need a baby-sitter." But inside she was glad that Rowen would be there to protect her.

Sage frowned with 'don't-argue-with-me look. 

"I have no idea where we will start but we'll find a place." Sage felt a dread that the team was being separated. He didn't want Mia to come with them and no way in hell he was going to let her be unprotected.

Don't worry she'll be safe and Yulie to Rowen said. Sage nodded. 

"Good luck," Yulie said.

When the guys left Yulie went upstairs to go to sleep. 

"Come on Mia," Rowen said, "Cye made us some eggs and toast. Mia smiled gratefully as she was directed toward the kitchen.

She sat on the chair while Rowen took out the now cold eggs and toast. 

"Sorry if they are a little….." Rowen saw Mia was asleep and smiled. He lifted her from the chair and carried her upstairs to her bed. This whole thing was tiring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The creature smiled. Perfection. Ryo was acting just liked she predicted and know the other… Ronins as they called themselves were searching for him. It was perfect. She would swat them down… but first… a little fun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Whew done. Ok people want more reviews or I might stop writing. I'm not getting any 0_0. Anyway this is absolutely NOT A MARY-SUE&RYO LOVE FANFIC just to warn you guys. R and R. 

Thanx to all who reviewed!

diamondgirl: thanks for all your reviews!

nasuti-san (): I'm not sure if it will turn into a Mia and Rowen story but we will see how it turns out! I'll keep it in mind.

shampoo ul copt (): sorry for your confusion but it'll get clearer!

Li-chan (): thank you soo much for you reviews! And I'm trying to update as much as I can.

Lonely Soldier: Thanks for your support!

I'll get to the rest of the ppls later.


	8. Hating

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 7

Hating

___________________________________

Author's Note: Just to remind you there is no OC+ anyone ok? I hate it as much as some ppl. Ok here we go.

________________________________

Mia stirred. Rowen frowned at her face…. it was filled with pain. He put his hand up to her forehead…. She was fine.

Slowly she began murmuring incompressible word. They were full of fear, sadness and guilt. 

"Mia," he whispered to her sleeping figure.

"I…. I am sorry," she murmured in her sleep as a tear slipped from her closed eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to happen this way."

The fire/ water was growing at an alarming rate. And still more bodies were rising. On particularly horrible looking on pushed his way to her. 

"You…" she whispered.

Her hand rose to touch the horrible figure. Its hand edged closer to her and then before it could reached her… it collapsed…. Along with everyone else.

"I… I am sorry," she whispered as her tears slipped down her face and dripped in the lake of fire.

"you knew this would happen," **said a voice said coming out of the darkness. It was emitting from a bright light. Mia nodded.**

"I… I… couldn't tell them. I can't tell me. I'm not ready." The light faded sadly.

WAKE UP

______________________________________________________________

Mia woke up in her bed. It was cold outside. She looked over at Rowen who was sleeping to with Yulie in his lap. Mia closed her eyes and grasped her head.

'What is with these nightmares. Why am I having them.' Mia asked herself. She long since stopped passing the dream as just a nightmare. The conversations she had were confusing… like she wasn't really saying them.

Mia slid of her bed grasping her pillow wet with her tears. She was hungry. She slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to the cold eggs and toast on the table. She sat down and tried to eat them when she realized that she just couldn't swallow.

She forcefully swallowed down the food. She couldn't get the strange feeling out of her back. She felt as if…. Someone was watching her.

__

**************************************************

"Oh my young one. I can only protect you for now. But it's more powerful then I. But if it hurts you this much I will help. For you… my little one."

Then the creature took flight from the Koji's roof.

Ryo was awake but still on the hard floor. By the Gods it was uncomfortable. The cold hard floor felt slightly damp. Ryo closed his eyes wondering how he would ever get out of this mess. The only comfort was the girl.

The door opened and a bright blinding light came out and a slender figure came out. 

"Hello girl," he said happily at her with his own amusement at their own joke. Since she could not tell him her name he called her girl.

She smiled and fed him. 

"What's he like?" he blurted out.

She was taken by, "What's who like?"

"Your…. 'Master.' What is he like?"

She closed her eyes, " I can't tell." He placed his hands on hers. 

"Please," he whispered, "Tell me this if nothing else." She looked into his eyes.

"My master…. Is powerful… A different creature. Not human. And…. And… the power is so…. I can't explain it. It's not wonderful… maybe the word for it is beautiful or handsome. It's so different from the yours." She stuttered trying to capture the essence.

"How does he treat you. Is he cruel," he asked. 

"My master," she said, "Is so different. Not human, yet it is. Master's emotion is so twisted. I don't even think my master knows its own feelings."

"What?" he asked. She shook her own head; "It's so confusing. I can't compare to anything really. I never met any other humans except for you."

'"What about your mother?" She was taken aback at the question. 

"…Mother?" she said confused.

"Yeah you know what a mother is, right?" he said. 

She nodded, "Oh I know what it means It's just….. I never thought of the question."

"I guess that's a no."

"I… I…. Have to go," she stuttered. She got up abruptly. She left Ryo alone in the cold dungeon. "What did I do wrong?" he whispered as his words echoed.

_______________________________________________________________________________--

Sage clenched his fists in frustration. "Where the hell is he?" he screamed. This took the others by surprise, Sage was…. Angry. His normal cool composure had cracked.

"Sage man calm down. We'll find him," Kento said looking worried. 

"Yeah," Cye said, "Everything will be fine."

"Fine?" Sage yelled grabbing the older boy's clothes and pinning him to a tree, "FINE?!?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING! WE'VE BEEN SO BLIND NOT TOO SEE THIS WAS COMING. THE FIRE, THE MUSUEM, WHY DIDN'T REACT SOONER??? NOW MIA IS FREAKING OUT, RYO'S GONE TO WHO KNOWS WHERE, THERE IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER ATTACK SOON, AND WE ARE SEPERATED!"

"Sage put him down," Kento said in a warning tone. Sage loosened his grip on Cye but didn't completely let go.

"Something bad is going to happen," Sage whispered, "I know it, I could feel it since the fire at the museum." He slipped down and fell to his knees. "We came so far but… is it going to be in vain."

Cye looked at him sadly at kneeled next to him, "No. We'll find a way. We always do."

__ ****

'Interesting. So his disappearance wasn't as big as a surprise as I hoped it would be.' A cool wind passed through it's wings. 

"Find a way? I think not. You've been lucky to live so far." It cocked it head, "How easy it would be to kill you now. But no, this is to much fun. I'll think I'll leave for the day tomorrow. What a perfect opportunity for Ryo's little friend to help him escape. It will be more interesting if they are united. A final hope before I crush them."

With that it took off in the sky laughing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mia felt chilled. She tried to keep her emotions from going haywire but that was near impossible. 

"Dear God where ever you are," she whispered, "I don't know what is going on with me but please someone make the pain go away. I don't care how and I don't know where the pain is coming from. But please God, at least send an angel if I'm not important enough for you to come down."

She always felt different. She always felt stupid in school. Mother's day would come around and she would sit down making a card for the imaginary mom that she remembered she had, never remembered she loved, and didn't care for.

****

*flashback*

It was Mother's Day and there was to be a class meeting with mom's there.

"Where is your mom?" her teacher asked

"Not here." A 9 year old Mia replied.

"Is she at work?"

"I don't know"

"Is she sick?"

"I don't know"

"Does she live with you?"

"No."

"Is she dead?"

__

Not exactly the most tactful thing to ask a fourth grader.

"I don't know."

"Where is your dad?"

"I don't know."

"Did they abandoned you?"

"I don't know

****

*end flashback*

Mia closed her eyes. Was it wrong? Wrong not to care? Maybe it was but how was she supposed to feel. 

That day when she was found in the church with amnesia opened a door that was never closed. She woke up to a world she never knew existed. She was born that day you could say. It was strange there were times when she could be so cold.

She hated herself. She hated the way she looked. She hated the way she pretended not to care. Wearing ugly clothes just to show she care if she looked ugly. So she could fool the people around her. She hated the way she was so smart. She was a nerd, a freak who was a know-it-all. She didn't mean to be but she born with it.

She hated the way she was so cold. She wanted to open up, to show people that she was an ok girl. And she hated the way she didn't care to find her parents. She didn't want to find them and she didn't know why.

"Please tell me why I am me," she whispered crying.

Rowen stood there watching Mia. He wanted to help her, but he was scared she would push him away. Besides what would he do?

It was the first time he had seen a girl in an emotional breakdown since his mother had one; when his parents were divorcing. He hated to see a woman cry. He felt so confused. Something was hurting Mia more then just Ryo.

Rowen sighed, 'I want to help, but I don't know how. Bet Sage would, he knows you best."

Mia continued to silently cry until she fell asleep once again.

_________________________________

Author's note: Wow I made Mia a lazy bum. LoL. I was suppose to finish with something else but stopping here is good enough for me. Sorry for the weird chapter. I was listening to Paper Cut by Linkin Park and it messed with my head so I had to write this down. Oh and I'm sorry for the boring chapter.

Thanx to………

Bling Bling and Ice: Thanx for the seal of approval! I feel so loved now. :D

SkItZoFrEaK: Thank for you suggestion. It helped me out a lot!

Shahar: thanx. It was hard to do a first person and I'm glad you liked it.

Little Japanime Girl: hmmmmmm not much to say. Well thanx!

n/a: lol nice name: It is strange and exciting! And for the pairing goes. Ryo with Mia or Sage with Mia and maybe Rowen with Mia.


	9. When losing faith

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 8

When losing faith

__________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Hola! Como estas? Heh I got a B on my Spanish test ^-^. Oh yeah the note. Thanx for all who reviewed. Ok here is he low down. No Mary-Sue romances… but I bet your wondering who is with Mia eh? That's the mystery; not even I know. So far it's Ryo and Sage… and maybe even Rowen. I'm not big of a romance writer but if you guys tell me to I'll try. Ok I done. Onto the story

It's so cold….

And dark…

And lonely

Ryo shuddered. He didn't get it he hasn't been doing anything but resting. Yet he was so worn out and tired. He could feel his energy draining.

'Guys,' he mentally called out, 'where are you.'

__ ****

"He's calling again. Stupid fool it won't work," the creature "master" thought gleefully "He doesn't know I can hear every word in his mind. Idiot. He should know now I can block it." It's lips curled into a smile. "Oh but don't worry my dear fireboy I am going to let you have a taste of freedom before I rip you up piece by piece."

Mia closed her eyes. It was coming closer. The hand had almost touched her in that dream. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets. She was so confused. 

"…Mia," a soft voice said. Mia turned opened her eyes and turned it towards a mall figure. 

"Mia when are they guys coming back?" Yulie asked.

"I have no idea Yulie," she said sadly. Yulie went to her and climbed on her lap.

"Mia they have been gone for 2 days," Yulie stated sadly. 

'Only 2 days,' she pondered, 'It seemed so much longer.' Yulie fidgeted in her lap and looked up at her eyes.

"Do you think they'll find Ryo?"

"Of course they will," she said smiling.

'That was the biggest piece of bull I have ever said' she told herself, 'Even Yulie looks like he doesn't believe it. This little boy is wiser then he seems.'

Yulie continued to stare in her eyes and finally said after a long silence of what seemed to be careful thinking, "I'm hungry".

Mia couldn't help it, she laughed. Days of torturous pain and suffering were released. She laughed until she cried and then some more.

And all that time Yulie stared at her as I she was crazy. 

"Um… I really am hungry," he said. 

Mia grinned ear to ear. "OK lets Rowen make something for you."

Yulie's eyes grew big in fear and confusion. Mia wanting Rowen to cook? Is she ok? 

"Do you have a fever Mia?"

This caused her to burst out in giggles. "I was only kidding Yulie let's go to the kitchen and fix you something." And for the first time she was in high spirits.

***********************************************************************

__

It cocked its head. "Little one are you happy?" Ever since the other one was flying around sadness washed over her and then when the creature captured her friend, Ryo. Now she was laughing like there was no worries. Just like she should.

"I promise that I'll making everything right. I'll make it so you can laugh like forever."

Sage slumped down in the car chair. Kento did the same in the other seat and for the first time quiet. Cye watched the two boys looking equally depressed stare at the car.

'They have no more hope. They look like they are about to break down. But we can't, not yet.' Cye thought. Kento suddenly starts breathing hard. 

'Uh oh he's about to crack,' Cye thought.

"WILL YOU MOVE THE FREAKING CAR ALLREADY SAGE! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE KEYS ARE IN THE KEY SLOT! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE!"

'So he went to strait to the fight.'

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU SCREAMING AT ME WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!"

'And Sage will fight back'

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

'That's it Cye, don't get involved.'

"YOU ARE TO! WHY DON'T YO GET OVER YOURSELF AND LET ME THINK!"

'This is how they will get out their frustration.'

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK MR 'I'M SO COOL'. YOU THINKING WON'T GET US ANYWHERE! THIS IS A TIME FOR ACTION!"

'And I know they need to get it out.'

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? GO TO RANDOM PLACES? OH YEAH THAT WILL HELP!

'It's going to get violent soon.'

Kento suddenly grabbed for the steering wheel.

"LET ME DRIVE!"

"NO GET OFF KENTO"

"MAKE ME!"

"GLADLY!"

Sage grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach sending hurtling out of the door. Kento fell on his back but quickly flipped back up when Sage got out of the car. Kento looked at him angrily.

"You Jerk that was a low blow," he yelled at him. Sage frowned and got into a fighting position. Kento ran to him but Sage just sidestepped him at the last minute with his leg out tripping him; and elbowed him in the back as he fell.

On the ground Kento twisted his legs entangling it with Sage tripping him also. Sage fell face first in the dirt and felt Kento wrap his arm behind him. 

"Take that girlie boy," he whispered in his ear angrily. Sage jerked his head up and head-butted the back of his head to Kento's nose.

Kento yelped in pain, freeing Sage's arm to hold his bleeding nose. Sage rolled away and got up on his feet. Kento, still clutching his nose, got up on his feet. Sage threw a punch at him; which Kento grabbed; jerking him forward fast and connected his knee to Sage's stomach.

Sage fell to his knees in pain while Kento kicked him in his face hard.

In the car, Cye flinched. He wanted to stop but he knew this needed to happen.

Sage was sprawled on the ground because the kick had driven him a few feet away. Sage began to get up but Kento rammed into him hard causing him to fly a few more feet away. This time Sage got up quickly ready for the next attack. Kento threw a punch, which Sage blocked. Then Sage kicked him in the head but it was too weak to actually knock him down. They continued exchange punches and kicks for awhile, only a few actually getting pass the blocks and hit the other.

Kento did a roundhouse kick to his face but Sage grabbed it. He twisted his leg hard, almost breaking it and making Kento fall onto the ground. Sage fell on him, making his elbow connect to Kento's chest. Kento used his last piece of energy and backhanded him over his cheek. Not only was the hit strong enough to get Sage off but it made him fall to the ground away from him.

Cye shook his head. Both were to tired to get up; Now is the time when has to shame them. After all if you try to save a drowning person you have to wait until they pass out or they will drag you down with him. He got out of the car and looked at the bruised and bleeding boys sprawled on the ground.

"Congratulations, look at the mess you made. I could never have done it myself. I'm sure this will bring Ryo back. After all that that's why you are aren't you? I mean that's why we are busting our asses off right? There is no way you can be kicking the living daylights each other for your own selfish squabbles. Look at your guys, it's stupid how you let this fight happen. I'm tired too but I'm not punching anything. I'm going to keep searching."

Cye sighed and look at Sage sharply, "And I refuse to tell Mia that the reason I couldn't find Ryo is because we were fighting each other." Kento and Sage looked down ashamed and Sage got up in the car after Cye.

"It's so hopeless!" Kento yelled punching the ground, "There is no way in Hell we will find him."

Cye looked down and them got out of the car and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. But we have to go on. We must have faith…"

**********************  


Ryo felt cold. He knew he couldn't stand this too long. This was going to be his end.

"Man this majorly blows," Ryo said he moved his hand to his pocket to feel the shape of a dagger in his pocket. 

"Mom," he whispered.

****

*Flashback*

"Mommy where's daddy?" a little Ryo said pulling on a woman's dress.

The woman looked sadly down at Ryo; "he's gone… again." 

Ryo looked at her with tear filled eyes. "But… but it's my birthday," Ryo said while tears filled his eyes.

His mother embraced him and kissed him on the head.

"I know my baby," she told him. 

'This was the lowest thing he has done,' she thought angrily, 'He's cheated on me, he called me names, and even called Ryo a few names when he wasn't there but he will my hurt my son like this.'

"It's ok mommy," Ryo said looking at her angry eyes. She smiled.

"Ryo I'm going to give you something that is the most absolute special thing to me besides you," she said.

"?"

His mom went outside of the room and brought back package in brown wrappings. 

"This is something a very special person gave to me. My mommy. It is something I kept sacred in my heart. She told me to give it to the person I love the most."

She unwrapped it to show a beautiful dagger embodied with diamonds and rubies.

Ryo looked at her with happy eyes, "Oh thank you mommy this is the bestest present ever! I love you!" 

She said happily hugging her tight. "I love you too, my son," she said.

That was the last happy birthday he spent with her. The next one he spent at her funeral.

__

R.I.P.

Eun-Mi Sanada.

She had a sweet heart. A good wife and a better mother.

May God have mercy on her soul.

****

*End flashback*

Ryo fingered his dagger. 

'Oh mother if things keep going like they are I might see you soon.'

Suddenly the door opened and the girl ran up to Ryo with a key and a potion.

"Ryo Sanada I'm going to free you right now."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Well what do you think. I feel proud of my fight scene. And I know Eun-Mi is a Korean name but I don't know and Japanese names so there.

What's this? Ryo's going to be free? Too good to be true? Be ready to read my next chapter!

Relena Maxwell: Well my chapters are still rolling out. Wow I got to chapter 8!

kt wed (): Will do.

Amy: Wow thank you! I'm really trying to write more!

Sirena Farren: Well more is coming your way at a slow pace. Sorry for that but I've been busy o

Rocky: Well thank you! I was hoping it would be mysterious! I appreciate it!


	10. Finaly Found Him

Angel's Flight

Chapter 9

Finally found him

___________________________________________

Author's Note: OK ppls her we go. Ryo is trapped… Ryo has a dagger given to him from his mother (his most treasured possession)… Ryo is said to be going to be free… WHAT? Free? That's right; here we go! 

"" means talking

'' means thinking

means telepathic talking

and occasional italics is either of the creatures talking. There are 2, the good and bad. This is just clarification in case you were confused

Ryo went in shock for awhile. "Free?" he asked.

The girl was pushing his head on her lap gently. With her delicate hands reached to a plain brown flask that was tied to her tiny waist. She uncapped it and pushed it to his bruised lips.

"Drink," she said encouragingly as she tipped the flask so that the cool liquid flowed down his lips into his dry throat, refreshing it. The liquid tasted bitter and very cold; it sent chills down his spine.

She smiled happily, "That's a good boy, Ryo." She stroked his black hair, pushing it out of his eyes. 

When Ryo finished the biter drink he felt strange. It felt like a warm presence inside him was slowly spreading.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"It is a antidote to the poison that you were taking the past few days," she said as she shifted her body to reach for another bag tied to her other side. 

Opening the greasy little bag she lifted a strange looking device that was in the shape of a long thin rectangle. She pushed a small button on the side that immediately made it shed its outer layer and morphed into and intricate, complicated design.

"It's a key," she said smiling at his clue-less face. She stuck into the handcuff that surrounded his wrist and turned it. The handcuff fell off his arm with a heavy clank. Ryo stretched out his arm that had fallen asleep from not moving for so long as she did the same with the other slabs of metal that encircled his other wrist, ankles and waist.

"What's going on? Poison?" he murmured, "…..Freedom?" He whispered the last words as if he was scared that if he spoke the word to loud, a person would come and take it away. Her bright smiled widened.

"Yes freedom," she said happily, " I guess I should explain."

"That would be helpful."

She laughed, "OK I'll tell you. My master stole you away, but it knew that you had a lot of power so…. It messed you up pretty bad and poisoned you. Then my master put poison in the food and then made me feed it to you. But today master is going somewhere again, I don't know where but it won't be back for a long time. The thing was my master left quickly…. And left the vault open along with everything important. And I decided this is the day I will set you free."

Ryo looked at her. 'Woah," he said groggily trying to understand all that she was saying, " Where did he go?"

She shook her head her bright blond hair pilling around her shoulders. "I have no idea but right now we need you to get out of here."

She slid her arms underneath him and carried him out of the room slowly.

"Your pretty strong," he said to her. He couldn't tell if she was blushing though. The light was so bright; he couldn't see a thing. 

It seemed like forever she was walking and Ryo could feel his strength growing little by little but he was still too weak to even see. She suddenly stopped and gently let go of Ryo and he slid down.

"This is a sewer system. I don't know which way is the way to your home but I would advise you to get away as fast as you can," she said as she lowered his body to what felt like a hole in the ground.

"What's your name," he whispered in her ear before he fell in. This time he could feel her cheek grow warm as she blushed.

"My name… is Faith."

Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out his dagger that his mother gave him and gave it to her.

"This is for you. Keep it," he said as he gave her his most sacred possession. Her hand gently grasped it.

"Thank….." she was cut off with a kiss from Ryo.

Ryo couldn't believe he was doing this. One half of him was happy and content. He felt warmth in her touch. The other half was screaming, _"You BAKA! WHAT ABOUT MIA! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"_

He broke off the kiss and said, "I'll find a way back to you."

"I hope so," she said sincerely. 

And with that he fell into the hole. It was a long fall and he fell hard on his knees. He got up and started walking randomly using the walls as support. 

'Oh Ancient One please help me' he thought to himself as he staggered.

__ ****

Fool. He believed it. It was so perfect and the way he reacted. Him and his little "girlfriend." Hah! Morons. This is going to get interesting.

**************************************************************** 

Mia's head was resting on the black cafe stained table. Yulie was outside playing so only Rowen and Mia in the room. She was drumming her finger against the hard table. It was the only sound that was filling the silent room.

Mia stole a glance at Rowen who was watching the clock with such intensity as if he was expecting it to suddenly attack us. Mia cleared her throat startling Rowen and he fell out of the chair.

Mia giggled and peered over the table at Rowen. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said. Rowen got up rubbing his sore back.

"No problem I wasn't scared. I just was sort of out of it." He said as he ran his hand through his blue hair obviously embarrassed.

"Eh I guess," she said as she settled in her seat.

"You don't have to stay here you know," she said suddenly after a long silence.

"?"

Mia looked into his eyes; "You don't have to wait here to protect us. It's obvious that Yulie and I aren't in danger."

Rowen shook his head, "No way. We aren't going to take the chance. Besides I like it here…" Rowen blushed when he realized that could be taken to ways, "I mean….."

Mia laughed shaking her head, "I know what you mean Rowen. Don't worry."

H smiled, "OK good, besides… Sage would kill me if anything would happen to you."

Mia shook her head, 'Come on Rowen It's not like I'm a baby or anything. I'm older then you."

"Not by much," he pointed out.

"But I'm still liable to take care of myself. I know what danger is," she insisted, "Besides I know you want to be out with them looking for Ryo."

Rowen sighed, "I'm not going to lie about it, so yeah. I would love to look for Ryo. But right now my place is here with Yulie and you."

Mia shook her head. She looked agitated on the outside, but inside she was eternally grateful for him being with her and being her friend.

"Mia!" Yulie called from outside.

"Yeah," she yelled back as Rowen winced at the loudness of her voice.

"My baseball is stuck in a tree!" his voice said.

Mia giggled, "Looks like I'm going to need your help after all oh brave one."

"Well at least I'll be doing something good for mankind now," he said getting up.

"Oh yes and it will all over the news," she said laughingly as she spread her arms out and put her hands to form a box shape and pretended to focus on Rowen, "Teenage super hero risked his life to save a poor defenseless ball. Never before has the world see such an act of heroism. Therefore every Tuesday shall be Strata day and be in memory of his tiring battle with the tyrant tree and the heroic act that will change the world forever."

Rowen laughed, "Next time your in a fix don't think I'm going to save your little butt."

She smiled and punched him on the shoulder, "There is nothing little about my butt, thank you very much."

He just laughed out loud.

**********************************************************************

Sage sat dejectedly on the roof of a building. Cye flipped up to Sage and landed next to him.

"Did you find anything?" Cye asked sitting next to him. Sage shook his head sadly.

"Did you?" he asked although he knew what the answer was.

"Nope," Cye said with a hint of apology in his voice. Sage groaned at buried his head in his hands.

"Um Sage," Cye said a little scared.

"What?"

"Kento and I were thinking I mean…" Cye stuttered, "well we wanted to go back."

"Back where?" he asked a little moody.

"To Mia's place. We aren't going to find him if we are tired and hungry. We need a break," Cye said slowly as if he was choosing the right words.

Sage closed his eyes and tilted his head up to catch the last of sun's rays as it sank into the ground.

"Yeah why not," he said getting up. 'It'll nice to meet up with Rowen… and Mia."

The car pulled up the driveway and stopped. Sage, Kento, and Cye piled out of the car warily and were greeted by a somewhat humorous site.

Rowen had a towel wrapped around his shoulders in a cape manner while trying to teach Yulie the mechanics of baseball. Mia, however, was on a tree very high up.

"Rowen you baka! Get me down or I'll hurt you very badly," she said throwing random curses and death threats in a mixture of Japanese and French. Rowen was ignoring her.

Sage, Cye, and Kento laughed out loud causing all three of them to look over at them. Yulie ran at them full speed; giving them hugs. Rowen went to his friends and patted their backs.

"What's up buddies?" he said happily hugging his best friends.

"I'd greet you," Mia yelled out to them, "If Rowen didn't stuff me on this tree."

Cye looked at him quizzically. Rowen just shrugged.

"I warned her."

Sage rolled his eyes and ran up to the tree jumping up to the limb.

"Ah my hero," she said smiling wrapping her arms around Sage's strong shoulders, 'HERE THAT ROWEN! NO MORE STRATA DAY FOR YOU!"

Sage looked at her as if she was crazy and she smiled, "Inside joke."

Sage gave her one more 'look' and hopped down from the tree with Mia in his arms and put her down on the ground. They quickly rejoined the happy group.

"Kento," Yulie said tugging on his pants, "Did you find Ryo?"

Immediately Kento's, Sage's, and Cye's faces fell and they knew the answer.

"It's o……." Rowen suddenly jerked violently and started to look around wildly.

Soon after the rest of the Ronin's faces rose with a look of surprise on their tired faces.

"What's wrong," Mia asked scared.

"We can feel him!" Kento said excitedly, "We can feel Ryo's presence!"

"Where?!?" Yulie asked jumping up and down with joy.

"I don't know but it's very faint, but he's here," Cye said running to the car and starting up the engine, "Anyone coming with me to look for him?"

Everyone piled into the car. 

"Next stop RYO!" Cye said as he pulled he car out of the driveway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: *In stupid announcer voice* "Well what do you know? Ryo is finally released. But what is this evil master's plan? Tune for next time!" 

Ok ppls since you guys asked for it either the next chapter or the one after that will develop the love er… quadrilateral between Ryo, Sage, Mia, and because you guys demanded it, Rowen. That's all for now. Tat Ta!

I just realized how bad my typing was 0_o, Ah well. Anyway on to the thanks.

****

ice lady: I'm writing as much as I can. Thanx. At first I thought I made Rowena bit of a dork so I really appreciate it.

****

Alexa: I'll try. Thank you.

****

F.G : Don't feel bad you don't know who will hook with Mia. I'm not to sure myself. lol.

****

Rhysati: That makes to people confused. Personally I like all 3 couples so I pretty much am open to anything

****

ME, THAT'S WHO! -forgot to sign in… again: wow 42 Mia/Ryo fics? Maybe it will be a Rowen and Mia fic 0_o. We'll just have to see.

****

Zoey: thank you! I'm glad you like my story.


	11. Realizing It All

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 10

Realizing it all

~*~*~*~

A/N: Let me see if I can squeeze the developing love "triangle" in this chapter. I still have to get Ryo rescued. *puts on Vertical Horizon* I need romance music for this.

And thanks to all who help me break 50!

~*~*~*~

They piled out of the car in the big city. Everyone stretched and then the Ronins discussed something in a huddle. 

When they pulled away Sage stepped out, "Mia, Yulie you stay here."

"What? Why?" Yulie whined pulling at his shirt.

"Because," Sage said, " you won't be able to help us. You have no telepathic link to him so you can't find him. Besides you guys will just get in the way."

Mia looked offended and Yulie shouted out, "That's not fair!" and kicked Sage in the leg. 

Sage yelped in pain and shot him murderous look at Yulie who ran to Mia hiding behind her.

"Yulie they are right," she said bitterly shooting daggers out of her eyes while looking at Sage, "we would just get in the way."

Sage frowned at her angry glance and looked away. He didn't mean it to make it sound so cruel. And now he did something he always tried to avoid. He hurt Mia. Not being able to look at her beautiful green eyes he started to walk away.

"Let's go Ronins," he said, "We have to search for Ryo." Rowen you search the North part of the City, Kento the west, Cye the East, and I'll go south." They all nodded and broke up leaving Mia and Yulie alone.

Mia sat back in the car with Yulie in her lap. He began to fidget angrily and turned his head upwards to her.

"How could you say that?" Yulie said, "How could you say we would be in the way? Don't you want to help Ryo?"

Mia smiled and hugged him, "Of course I do. But I learned a long time ago that if you try to help with things you can't do…. It could have the opposite effect."

"…? What does that mean?" he asked.

"You will know one day Yulie," she said ruffling his hair, "I had to learn it from experience."

"I guess."

~*~*~

Sage walked past a couple of girls that giggled and waved to him. Sage ignored them and kept on walking trying to search for Ryo. But he really couldn't concentrate.

He felt extremely guilty for hurting Mia. All he could think about was her eyes filled with anger and hurt. 

'Come off it Sage,' he told himself, 'concentrate on Ryo.'

He stopped suddenly and sat down on a park bench. He could try all day, but Mia would still be in his mind.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought frustrated.

'Oh you know what is wrong with you,' he told himself, 'your falling for her.'

Sage got up instantly and blushed. He always knew he had something for the green eyed girl. But he never wanted to admit it to himself.

****

*flashback*

They were falling down with the waterfall. He encircled his arms around her and pushed her head under his chin.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her.

Mia smiled at him, it was the first words of kindness he spoken to her. 

"I'm not," she mouthed to him just before they hit the bottom. She had passed out in his arms.

Sage was bruised by the fall and the impact made him lose grip of Mia. She rolled out of his arms and out of his reach.

He struggled to inch closer; his hand was outstretched and he trailed a finger down her jaw.

"Don't worry," he said to her unmoving face, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. No one."

His hand fell as he went unconscious.

****

*end flashback*

Sage shook his head. He always believed that she would end up with Ryo. It was expected, the damsel in distress and the hero of the story.

"Oh Mia," he said sadly as he got up to search for Ryo, "if only I knew who you loved."

**************

Rowen walked around the city lot. He kept trying to find Ryo's presence but it was to faint and something was blocking it.

"Or maybe you're blocking it so you won't find him."

Rowen started looking around. "OOKKKKKKKKKK I'm hearing voices in my head. I must be going crazy."

"No you're not. I'm the little annoying thing called your subconscious. And I'm here to straiten you out."

'O….k…… So I am talking to myself. That makes me feel a whole lot better.'

"For being so smart you seem to be lost in yourself."

'What do you? Nevermind that why do you say I'm blocking my telepathic ability?'

"You really don't know? Are you that scared of rejection?"

'Know what?'

"Do you remember the first time you saw her?"

'Her? You mean Mia?'

****

*Flashback*

It felt good the Ronins were all together. But we were losing this time. And then I heard a feminine voice call out.

"You guys have to work together," said a figure in the rubble and I looked over at her.

'Who's the girl?' I thought. I stopped fighting and studied her figure. She wasn't wearing a particularly flattering outfit but he could tell she had a nice figure. And that she was pretty… real pretty.

****

*End flashback*

'Um and…….?'

"You moron! Don't be so dense!"

'Huh?'

"Let's try another…"

****

*Flashback*

Ryo and I were the only ones left of the Ronins. Talpa captured the others. Mia had been hacking at her computer all-day and poor Ryo was beating himself up.

I was going to find a bite to eat when I saw Mia sleeping at her computer. I walked closer to her and smiled. She must have been very tired her head was on the keyboard.

I sat to the chair next to her and studied her. I carefully pushed the wisps of auburn hair out of her delicate face. Then I picked her up like, she felt like a feather, and I carried her up to her room…."

***End Flashback***

'I…. I…'

"You're figuring it out," his voice said.

'I loved her. No, I love her.'

"Yes…"

'And I'm scared that Ryo will take her away from me. And Sage is so close to her. Closer then I'll ever be. I never could be with her. She's way out of my league'

"No she's not! Oh please don't let this turn out as a guilt trip."

'I was never right for her. Now get out of my head. I'm going to look for Ryo.'

With that he flipped onto a city building and he began his search from above not taking heed that that Ryo's presence began to grow dimmer

********************************************

A lake of fire once again. But this dream was different. She watched as the river began to drain into the ground.

The ground was cold and… clear. She could see underneath her. It was as if she as walking on glass or maybe air. She got down to her hands and knees causing ripples in the ground as she stared at the fire/river that once surrounded her.

It stopped dropping and soon swirled together. She squinted to her eyes to make out a shape it was making itself into. She realized what it was and gasped.

It was an armor, Ryo's armor.

__

"My little one," said a light next to her, _"He is there. And he is safe. Hurry and save him."_

She looked at the light and whispered, "Thank you."

The light flickered in repose and soon erupted in white light….

********************************************************

Mia woke with a gasp. Ryo was here! Underneath her? But what does that mean?

"… THE SEWER SYSTEM!" she cried out in triumph waking up a sleeping Yulie that was sprawled in her arms. 

"Mia…" he said groggily, "Did they find him yet?"

**************************************************************

Ryo was still light headed. He clung on the wall for support as he walked. He was still blind as a bat because his eyes couldn't adjust to the darkness. He was cold and wet from falling into the sewer water many times.

Then he heard a sound as if someone was scraping metal against metal. His ears hurt after the high pitched sound stopped but he could still hear the soft footsteps coming closer.

"Who's there?" he asked hoarsely. He paused and heard the footsteps stopped.

"… Ryo," said a gentle voice.

Relief flooded him as he recognized the voice.

"Mia," he whispered as she took him in her arms and began to drag his heavy load up a ladder.

"Ryo," she said pulling him closer, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise."

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: My stupid computer deleted the end of the chapter 3 freakin times. It was more fluffy but after rewriting it I lost my interest. Well there's my "romance". Ok here it is important listen up

****

I will allow votes now! The ending couple will end up as a result of you vote. That's right, you choose! Oh and please vote only once and Fire Beast… you said 50/50 but I can't really count that, sorry. One vote per person -_-'. Please vote again.

John Steppenwolf : Thanks for your vote! And the compliment

Xxxx: Hmm. Somehow you have 2 of the same reviews. No biggy. Thanks for picking that up!

Nikki: I'm glad you like it! Hope you like the rest too.

Natsu Yuki: Hmm well we have to see if people not vote for a Ryo/Mia fic.

missdynasty6903: Lol I see you like to make your point. Thank you


	12. Keeping Spirits Up

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 11.

Keeping Spirits Up

_________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Yeah OK not much to say. I write a few chapters ahead of you so there will be only hint of romance in the end. Well OK they found Ryo this is when mysteries start to unravel. Let the search begin.

"…" regular talking

'…' thoughts

… telepathic talking

Remember there are 2 strange voicy things.

Starting now these rules are followed

Italics voice/ thoughts of the creature that knows Mia

Bold/ bad master

Oh yeah as far as votes. Don't say more then 1 please! Here's what I have so far.

Mia/Ryo: 5

Mia/Sage: 14

Mia/Rowen: 16

~*~*~*~

"Mia," Ryo heard someone say, "Is Ryo OK?"

"Yeah he's OK. Just weak," Mia said.

If Ryo wasn't blind before then he must be blind now. The sunlight burned his eyes worse then Seckmet's poison.

"Damn Sage's element," he cursed.

"Well I see you that having living through shit, you haven't lost your spirit," said Mia's voice.

"Nope," he chuckled, " You need more then extreme pain and hunger to break the invincible Ryo."

"Now you sound like Kento," said, whom Ryo (correctly interpreted as) Yulie

"I resent that!" said Kento who probably just came within hearing range.

He felt him run to Ryo and take him from Mia's grasp. In a way he was angry and glad. He didn't want to leave Mia's side. But he also felt guilty. Guilty for kissing Faith. But he didn't regret it. In fact he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Ryo!" he heard Cye call out as he ran to him. He could start to see outlines of people now. Soon after Cye came he could recognize the shapes of Sage and Rowen who had just entered his sight.

Ryo felt so content as everyone crowded around him but he saw something in Sage's and Rowen's faces. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It just looked different. Maybe it was the light playing tricks on him.

After the big reunion they piled up in the car but Yulie had to sit in Mia's lap. Sage drove and Ryo sat in shotgun. Mia was next to the window and Rowen sat beside her. Sage looked closer at the review mirror as he drover and he saw Rowen looked a little uncomfortable. 

He frowned, 'Rowen couldn't like Mia, could he?' He shook is head, 'Sage your going crazy. Rowen doesn't like her that way I mean he's Rowen for heaven sakes.'

He turned his attention away from him and to Mia. She looked tired and relieved. She was clutching Yulie as if she was protecting him from something. But what was it? The monster that hurt Ryo? Or was it something else.

Then he looked at Ryo in shotgun. He looked like shit. Physically and he didn't look all too happy either. He wasn't sleeping but he had his eyes closed and began to mouth words. Sage could only see the words, "Faith…… Save….. I'm sorry."

Sage felt worry flood him, "Ryo?"

Ryo opened one of his eyes and turned to him, "Yeah?"

"You OK?"

"In all honestly no," he said, "I'm weak, I feel dirty, I'm starving, and I need some serious therapy."

Sage chuckled, "Ahhh. That's the Ryo I know. Always whining."

"And Sage the smart ass."

"Shush you two," Mia said scowling and was covering the ear's of a very interested Yulie, "There are young children in our presence."

"OK," Ryo said, "We'll just do it telepathically." 

Mia frowned with annoyance and Ryo laughed.

"You look very cute when you're angry," he said and blushed after he heard what he said.

He was not the only one that reacted strangely. Mia looked surprised and embarrassed, Rowen jumped and looked like a scared deer caught in the headlights, while Sage tensed up and gripped the steering wheel while gritting his teeth.

"Er… I mean little cute! Yeah! Like a little kid," Ryo said quickly turning red, "heh heh heh."

"Um…. OK…" Mia said blushing a little herself and the car was silent for a long time.

"Mia why are you red?" Yulie asked breaking the ice.

"I er…… I am……" Mia said stumbling over her words.

"She's hot," Rowen said quickly hoping to prevent more embarrassment. To prove this point he took the jacket off of Mia's shoulders, but his arms rested around her a little longer then necessary.

Mia flashed Rowen a smile and then Rowen turned red, too.

"So your hot too huh Rowen?" Yulie, the ignorant, asked.

"Uh………………………."

"Yulie why don't you go to sleep," Sage said in a weird voice.

"I don't wanna," Yulie whined and squirmed in her arms.

Cye and Kento looked at each other.

What's with them? Cye asked Kento.

Kento shrugged maybe they really are hot

You're so stupid Kento

What did I say?

~*~*~*~

__

I helped you find my little one. But it will do little good. The other is toying

with you. I don't think you have much time until the other really

attacks. I will protect you with my life little one but I fear that will not be enough.

~*~*~*~

They were back at Mia's home and Ryo was resting. Sage used his powers to try to heal Ryo's wounds and now himself felt weak and was lying in the bed next to Ryo who fell asleep.

Sage closed his eye(s) when he heard the door creak. He heard the footsteps nearing Ryo and paused a minute. Then it neared him.

Sage felt a warm hand brush his hair.

"Mia..." he murmured and the hand jumped away.

"You're awake Sage," she said and Sage opened his eyes to see her. She looked pretty with her auburn hair pulled in a bun with a few wisps that fell over her face.

"You can say that," Sage said shift into a more comfortable position.

Mia looked over her shoulder at Ryo; "It's good to have him back, huh?"

Sage paused before answering, "Yeah. Just great."

Mia didn't notice the pause and looked over at Sage, "Thanks for healing his wounds."

Sage smiled a rare smile, "Hey it's my job."

Mia shrugged, "Maybe, but sometimes I feel your work in under-appreciated."

Sage blushed and said, "Well that makes two of us. By the way who found Ryo? Kento or Cye?"

Mia's gaze went downward. "I did," she said uncomfortably.

"How?"

Mia fidgeted with her fingers; "I just sort of… I mean I had this really weird….dre…." Mia was about to say dream but instead blurted out, "feeling!" She didn't want him to know about it yet for some reason.

Sage looked slightly depressed, "You mean like…. Like you were connected by a strange bond?" His eyes averted from her to the floor.

Mia shook her head, "Not really a bind. Just a little woman's intuition."

Sage suddenly smiled again, "Really?"

Mia smiled and nodded, "Yup," she said lying.

They both heard Ryo groan and stir in his bed.

Mia hopped away from Sage and ran to Ryo much to Sage's dismay.

"Ryo," she said kneeling beside him, "are you OK?"

Ryo struggled to get up, "We've got to go back."

Mia looked confused, "Go back where?"

Ryo's face grew determined; "I have to go back to the place where I came from. We have to go there and defeat it."

Mia started to grow scared, "Defeat who? Ryo what happened there?"

Ryo rolled over on his stomach and pulled himself up, "I've got to find her master and set her free."

"What are you talking about," Sage asked, "Who is her?"

"Faith."

*************************************************************************************

The Ronins were sitting in a semicircle in the living room floor listening to Ryo's story.

Ryo felt a little tired but he did feel better then he did for weeks. Sage had helped him heal his wounds and the potion Faith had given him was starting to work.

Ryo told them everything, except the time when Faith kissed him and when he gave her his mother's dagger.

Mia was making dinner in the kitchen so she didn't really listen to his story. She looked upset about the whole thing. And she looked tired, extremely tired.

"So what do you propose to do about it?" Sage said after the story finished.

"I just had a dream. I think we can find it again through the sewer system," Ryo said.

"OK well now we know how to find them, what do we with Mia and Yulie. Do we leave them here with protection, here without protection, or take them with us," Cye said.

"You will," Mia said coming into the room with Yulie in her arms, "Take us with you."

"No," Kento said firmly, "You will stay."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous," Rowen said, "I… er we don't want you to get hurt."

"We know how to handle ourselves," Mia said tightening her grip on Yulie, "I'm not a baby."

"You'll just get in the way," Sage said.

Mia shot him a furious look.

They just stood like that for awhile just staring angrily at each other.

"No. I'm going. As long as I am alive I will take orders from no one. You can't stop me," she said finally.

"We'll tie you up in the basement," Ryo said.

"Then you're no more better then Talpa," she said walking out of the room.

**************************************************************************************

****

"So you want to come with the warriors. Fine. It just makes it

easier to break them." With that it flew away from the site of the mansion.

***********************************************************************

Author's Note: Wow I'm finally dome with this chapter. It was fun sorta except my little brother pestering me in the back. Well There are going to look for the master now finally and Mia finally got enough sense to unravel the mystery. What going to happen next? Stay tune in next chapter to find out!

Fire Beast: Aww I don't want to make you sad. Well If the votes stay the way they are then there will be a Rowen or Sage fic. Personally I would like to read one of those Doushinji's . :D

Tonz82: Thank you I will!

Rileka: I'm glad you like it. I hope the chapters keep on rolling out.

Liaka: Wow I'm really glad you like it so much!

Max: Thank you for your vote.


	13. God's Mistakes?

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 12

Mistakes Of God?

****

A/N: OK now that Ryo has told everyone the story and now they will got off their lazy butts and do something. I'm hoping we'll get to the part that I reveal some answers but I doubt it.

Disclaimer: I hate these. I'll give you one guess who the Ronins belong too.

I will repost the scoring on who is winning next chapter. I am just so lazy :)

***

After hours of arguing Mia finally won, like she usually did. So now, the Ronins in their sub-armor along with Mia and Yulie were trudging around in the dark damp sewer.

"It's cold," Yulie whined pulling on Mia's hand in an annoying manner.

"Do you want to go back to the house then?" Mia asked Yulie.

"No."

"Then hush."

They walked a little longer in the cold sewer system. Ryo was trying to figure out the way back to Faith by guessing each direction. Every few minutes they would see a light red blotch where Ryo had stopped and bled on the floor for his wounds.

The site of blood made Mia's stomach churn although the Ronins didn't seem to mind.

"It smells in here," Kento said wrinkling his nose.

"What do you expect. Where in the sewers moron," Sage said rolling his eyes.

"Who are you calling moron?" Kento said.

"You."

"I'm going to……"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" They heard Mia scream and latch on to Sage neck.

"What?" Ryo said alarmed and went into a fighting stance. "What is out there Mia?"

"IT'S A RAT!" she said hugging Sage closer making him blush. Everyone crashed anime style except for Sage who was running out of air because Mia was holding to hard.

"Um… Mia it's O.K It's just a rat. I never thought you'd be scared of a little a rat," Kento said getting up.

"No I don't mind a little rat, but I DO mind huge rats with three tails!" she said pointing to a corner of the sewer system.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing and they all screamed despite themselves.

The rat was the size of a dog, but it didn't look too dangerous. Three grimy tails coming out. It looked as if was about to fall apart. The rat turned to face them and growled showing large teeth in numerous rows before it walked away.

Yulie had buried himself into Kento and Mia continued her keep her death grip on Sage who looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Mia…need…air…to…. live," he managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry," she said letting him go.

"No problem," he replied breathing hard.

"That's weird…," Rowen said.

"OF COURSE IT'S WEIRD! WE JUST SAW A RATZILLA WITH THREE TAIKS!" Kento practically screamed.

"Not that," Rowen said crossing his arms in a thinking position.

"You don't find that weird," Mia said confused.

"No not that," Rowen said sighing, "The really weird pat is that he seemed to have parts of other animals. Those tails looked like lizards tails, and do you remember those teeth?"

"Unfortunately yes," Ryo said shuddering.

"It had more rows then normal," Rowen said.

"So? Nothing is normal about that," Sage said.

"Cye can you tell me where you might have seen teeth like that?" Rowen asked.

Cye pondered it for a minute and then said, "Well it reminds me of shark's teeth, all jagged with a lot of rows."

The rest let the words sink in wonder.

"Let's keep going," Mia said shuddering at the image of the rat. They all agreed and kept on walking.

***

__

A few feet behind them a creature behind them disposed of the rat. "My little one," he whispered, "Is this a sign you're ready to remember?"

****

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sage asked.

"No," Ryo said truthfully.

"Great," Kento said frustrated, "So here we are walking around in circles and here I am….."

Everyone ignored Kento and kept on walking, although it was hard to do because he kept getting louder.

"And I'm hungry, and cold, and hungry, and it smells, and I'm hungry and…" Kento ranted on.

"We get the point! Shut up Kento!" Cye said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kento whined rubbing his head, "Why'd you do that?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"OK sheesh I'll be quite," Kento said, "No need to growl."

"I didn't growl," Cye retorted.

"Yes you did," Kento argued.

"Nooo. I would know if I growled."

"Then which one of you growled?" Kento asked them.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. They all shrugged.

"Well if wasn't any of you then who is it?" Kento said crossly.

"Is it important?" Sage said rolling his eyes er… eye

"Ye………….." Kento began. He stopped and his eyes widened, "Sage behind you!"

Everyone looked behind them and looked horrified. There before them stood a hideous beast that was about 7 foot tall. It had 8 insect looking legs and a long alligator like tail with a beak. It looked like God messed up one his creatures when creating this monster.

"Mia move!" Ryo said gathering Mia in his arms and taking her to safety as Cye did the same with Yulie. Kento, Sage, and Rowen were already attacking it. Ryo and Cye joined the battle kicking it and moving away fast to avoid it swipes.

The creature paused a moment to stare at Mia. It seemed to consider her before it wen back to fighting.

Mia could feel her world blacked slowly and she slowly felt numb. Yulie saw her eyes glaze over and grabbed her shirt.

"Mia are you OK?" he asked shaking her, but his words fell upon deaf ears as she fell slowly fell into her trance.

~*~*~*~

She was there again. In the middle of the lake of fire all over again. She looked down expecting to see her reflection only to see the fight that was going on with the Ronins and the monster.

She stared at its horrible face as it lashed out on them with blades on it's tale. It was appalling. Mia reached down to touch it, but it was only an image.

"You… I… I know you… don't I?" she said

The image disappeared as the fire/water shape shifted to other creatures like the other monster.

"You wanted help?" she asked and then she fell on her knees and cradled her head in her hands, "What the hell on going on with me?"

"_Your are remembering_," said the voice, "_My little one_."

"Who said that?" she said jerking her head up with her eyes full of tears.

But she saw no one but the figures of fire. Slowly one by one they began to dissolve in front of her eyes.

"No…" she whispered as a bight light flooded her eyes.

~*~*~*~

She came back to reality.

"Mia? Are you OK?" Yulie asked frightened.

"I'm fine," she said soothingly.

"RONIN TO ARMS!" Ryo called out.

Mia's eyes widened in horror as they began to armor up. She wanted to scream "NO" as loud as she could but she could do was whisper.

"No."

"ARMOR OF THE HARD ROCK!"

"ARMOR OF THE HALO!"

"ARMOR OF THE WILDFIRE!"

"ARMOR OF THE TORRENT!"

"ARMOR OF THE STRATA!"

"….DAO CHI!"

"Please God no," she whispered as Ryo began to power up.

"ARMOR OF THE WILD FIRE! FLAREEE UPPP NOW!" he yelled as the beast was engulfed in flames. It let lose a horrible sound, a cross between crying and screaming in pain and fell on the ground.

"What the?" Kento stared as it began to glow in an unnatural glow. It then burst into tiny balls of light that flared around before it died.

"What happened?" Sage asked Rowen who could only shrug

"It's probably an alien or demon. I guess they all have their own heaven to go to, and in their own different way," Rowen said.

"Or hell," Ryo said replacing his swords, "Let's move out."

Mia paused right where the monster died and stared.

"What were you?" she asked it, allowing a tear fall down her cheek.

Then she left to walk with others when Rowen stopped at an intersection.

"Would you look at that?" Rowen said pointing at something.

Mia ran up to them and saw a hole in the ceiling of the sewer. Light flooded out of it and poured into the dark sewer system.

"That is where the monster came from," Rowen concluded.

"And," Ryo added, "Where I probably was."

They all ran up to it and jumped into the room.

"Going up?" Sage asked Mia and Yulie smiling, grabbed them, and flipped them up.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. They didn't expect… this.

~*~*~*~

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! This is the most evil thing I ever did in my fanfiction history! What did they see? Find out soon in the next chapter!

To the people who reviewed:

****

Critic reviews: And I'm surprised you like them. Thank you. I really want to see the OAV's for the Touma hints but they only have it for DVD in English and I don't have a DVD player :(

**Sara: **I'm glad you like it

**Kallie: **Hmm another Mia/ Ryo shipper. Well I'm glad you like it.

**Katenbug: **Another vote for Sage. Go it. Thanks for reviewing

**Lady Dragon Heart:** Lol I'll sure try. And I have no considered your vote. Thank you.


	14. A Desert Wonderland

****

Chapter 13

Angels Flight

A desert wonder land.

______________________

A/N: Wohooo! More chapters. Uh oh 0_o. 13…. Oh well. Where did I leave off. Oh yeah! That evil cliffhanger.

I re-tallyed all of the votes so here they are

Total votes:35

Note: I did not see if people reentered there votes and I counted people who voted for more then one person as a 50/50 but no more. Do not be surprised if I recount and see a different count of votes

Ryo/Mia: **8/35 (22.9%)**

Rowen/Mia: **16/35** **(45.7%)**

Sage/Mia: **11/35** **(31.4%)**

~*~*~*~

I don't remember this being here," Ryo said.

"You dolt," Sage smacking in the head, "You lead us the wrong way."

"Where are we?" Kento asked.

They were in the middle of what seemed to be a cross with a wasteland and a desert. Everywhere they looked was sand that was black because it was obviously burned to an extreme extent.

"How did the sewer system take us all the way here," Rowen wondered, "Or how is a sewer system connect to someplace like this."

"I don't know but if we aren't needed here let's go back," Cye said heading back to the hole but it wasn't there anymore.

"It's gone!" Kento said scared and began to dig in the ground hoping to find it.

"Someone wants to keep us here," Rowen said.

"No shit Sherlock," Kento said, "But where do we go from here."

**"How about up?"**

"Who said that?" Ryo demanded.

Soon the ground began to rumble and move and shift under their feet. Ryo felt himself get tied down as the ground changed shape and twisted itself around him. It rose a couple of feet above the ground so the others couldn't reach him.

"Ryo!" Kento yelled, "That's it buster. IRON ROCK…."

Before he could finish the ground swallowed him up and then spiraled itself up with Kento stuck in it.

"Kento!" Sage yelled out.

"Sage!" Mia yelled out for help as the ground began to split apart beneath her feet. Sage ran to her protection and grabbed her around her waist flinging her away so she wouldn't fall in the hole.

As soon as the ground split apart more of the ground rushed out of the hole and grabbed Sage pushing him upward.

"No," Mia cried as Sage struggled to get out of the hold.

Rowen levitated off the ground and aimed a shot at the part of the ground that held his friends up.

"Arrow Shock… WAVE!"

The ground shifted away from Rowen's attack and then it engulfed Rowen too.

"Crap," Cye said, "I'm the only one left. SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

However the ground engulfed both Cye and his attack. The ground had a few holes in it but it quickly grew back and tied itself around him and pushed him upward.

~*~*~*~

'Now it's just me and Yulie,' Mia thought scared, 'but how are we going to fight it?'

The ground lurched under feet and began to push Mia and Yulie away farther from the Ronins.

~*~*~*~

The Ronins began to struggle against their bonds. Sage tried focusing all his power to break the bind of the ground but it wasn't working.

*

"Mia!" Yulie cried trying to stay up on his legs.

""Yulie stay right there," Mia yelled out to him as she struggled to walk.

The ground began to split apart and Yulie was right in the middle of it.

"Yulie run!" Mia voiced contradicting her old command. Yulie looked down and realized what was happening, but it was too late.

"Mia!" he cried out before he fell into the ground.

"No," she said crying as she saw him slip away.

"No," she whispered again, "no more death. I'm tired of death."

_"Then trust me."_

"Who are you?" she said to the faceless voice.

_"Just have faith in me."_

"Save him for me," she pleased.

_"You will save him you. Have faith in me. I will catch you."_

Mia got up on her two legs. 'I have to save Yulie.'

'What are you doing Mia?' half of her was screaming as she took off towards the rip in the earth.

'I have to save him. I must,' she thought. Something had practically zapped all her energy because she could barely see where she was running.

'Your going to die!' she screamed at herself. But for some reason she wasn't scared. She remembered those words.

'_Have faith_.'

Mia managed to make it to the split in the ground and jumped down it.

'I have faith. Please catch me,' she thought before she passed out.

~*~*~*~

"*&$&*&*^%&%$^&," Kento cursed as he struggled to get out of the ground's bind not noticing Yulie falling.

"No Yulie!" Ryo screamed and everyone looked for the little boy.

"Oh no," Rowen said as he realized what must of happened.

But no one noticed Mia having the black out because they all had their heads bowed in sorrow.

Sage saw movement flicker at the back of his eye. He tried to focus his watery eyes on the running Mia, 'What are you doing?' he thought to himself.

Realization dawned on him. 'no…No…MIA STOP!" he screamed and struggled harder to break free from the bonds to no success.

The others saw Mia too and to their horror saw her jump after Yulie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

~*~*~*~

So warm… Angel one?

~*~*~*~

****

'Fool' it hissed, 'what did you

try to accomplish by jumping off the cliff.

It doesn't matter. Although

I did want to kill you myself.'

~*~*~*~

Ryo eyes began to water up. It wasn't fair.

First Faith.

Then Yulie.

Now Mia.

He tried so hard and this is how he was repaid? By having everyone close to him die or be imprisoned?

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that entered the room and flew down the tear in the earth that Mia and Yulie fell in.

And in a few minutes Mia came out with a sleeping Yulie in her arms. Her eyes were glazed and she had wings made out of the same light that followed her into the void.

She carefully laid Yulie on the ground and then looked at the Ronins. Her eyes closed and she jerked violently as the wings detached from her.

She fell to the ground, but the light caught her before she impacted hard on the ground and gently lowered her on her back. It paused for a moment before it erupted into the brightest flash that even Sage couldn't see.

The Ronins felt themselves become free and fall to the ground. The wasteland faded into a large metallic room.

"Woah what happened?" Cye asked holding his head.

"It was all an illusion," Rowen said in awe.

"Looked and felt real," Ryo said skeptically.

"Well, it probably was real," Sage thought, "maybe somehow someone distorted space and created a whole new environment, another dimension."

"Whatever that means," Kento said, "Let's just blow this joint."

Ryo rolled his eyes and walked over to Mia and then kneeled down.

"Hey… wake up," he said to her nudging her limp body.

"Ryo…" she murmured, 'What happened? Where are we?"

Rowen was now by her side, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Shut up Rowen Sage said telepathically.

Why?

Obviously something possessed Mia. We don't need to scare her like that

Oh…

"Remember what?" she asked again annoyed.

"Er… our amazing victory!" Rowen said, 'wow I an a horrible liar…'

'Wow he's a horrible liar,' she thought, 'but I won't push the subject this far.'

"Wait," Mia said frantically, "Where's Yulie?"

"Mia," said a groggily little boy.

"Yulie," she said reaching out and giving him a hug.

"Are we leaving yet?" Kento asked, "I found the hole thingy."

"No," Ryo said standing up, "We are going to search around here. I think this is where I was."

"OK then," Sage said, "Let's go."

They found a door near one of the corners and tried to blast it open but it didn't do anything.

"It's to strong," Rowen said, "Were trapped here."

Mia sighed and then pushed the Ronins away and fidgeted with the doorknob. The door opened. "It wasn't locked bakas," Mia said.

The Ronins crashed anime style.

They walked out into a bright white hallway. As far as they could look it was a tangle of intersections.

"It reminds me of a hospital," Mia said shuddering.

"Or a maze," Rowen added.

"Well we better go," Ryo said dashing in a random direction.

~*~*~*~

"Were lost aren't we?" Yulie asked Ryo.

"…"

They all sighed. They have been running and wandering in aimless directions not knowing where to go for hours.

They continue to walk but Mia felt a feeling rush to her head. Her vision blurred and she saw a little girl run past her.

"You…" she whispered.

"? Mia are you OK?" Rowen asked seeing Mia's trance-like state.

"Her…"

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way… follow me," she said in a daze and ran after the ghost/girl.

______________________

A/N: Yeay! Got through more then I wanted today! Wohoo I never thought I'd be this far. Thanks for all who reviewed!

****

Raven: Thank you. Your vote is notably counted.

**Lillia Karasu****:** Thank you and don't worry about reviewing before. This is just as good.

****

lucky duquesne: Lol. Well thank you for the vote. I'll keep it in mind.

****

Relena Yuy: OK. Your vote is counted. Thank you.

****

Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit : lol looks like you can't make up your mind. Well I'm glad you like it.


	15. Fight to whose death?

****

Chapter 14

Angels Flight

Fight to whose death?

A/N: *has tears in eyes* Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I got this far. I thought this would continue forever. No it is not ending soon. But we did go by far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors. However Faith belongs to me, myself, and I.

Mia ran after the little girl she saw.

Just as she rounded the corner the girl disappeared behind another.

'They must think I'm crazy,' she thought to herself as she continued to run after the strange image, 'but why can't anyone else see her.'

"Mia what are you doing?" She heard Sage ask her.

Mia ignored him taking a sharp right.

She saw the girl bending down to tie her shoe. Mia stopped and studied her. She was a cute little girl around the age of five. Her thick her hair was tied into ponytail with a ribbon. She wore an intricate dress with puffed sleeves and pearls laced around it.

Mia felt a wave of recognition hit her. 'Who are you?'

The girl straitened up and began to run again giggling along the way.

Mia started after her again but then strong arms wrapped around her.

"Ryo let go me go," she said angrily struggling in his arms.

"No Mia. Look at yourself! You're going crazy. I knew this was a bad idea," he said scolding her as if she was a child.

"You're right…" she said finally and she stopped struggling.

As soon as he released her she spun around and slapped him as hard as she could without hitting the armor. With that she turned and fled after the child, the others too stunned to follow her. After awhile they regained their posture and ran after her.

"Mia stop it!" She heard Sage yell out her again.

This time she replied, "No. You were going the wrong way."

~*~*~*~

Ryo still stood stunned holding his cheek.

'She hit me…' he thought to himself.

He tore after her as fast as he could.

'Something is wrong with her. Something got to her,' he thought as caught sight of her once again as she chased her imaginary ghost.

Sage called out to her.

"No. You were going the wrong way," she said in a dazed voice.

Ryo shuddered. She was either going insane on them, or even more frightening, she actually knew what she was doing.

~*~*~*~

__

The creature looked at Mia with wonder.

"You are seeing her Young One. Does this mean it is time to fight? Does it mean you are finally ready to remember it all?"

~*~*~*~

'This is insane," she told herself, 'Why am I following her?'

The girl suddenly stopped at a dead end. She ran up to heavy door and giggled again. Mia watched as she pressed the code that would open the door. When the girl was obviously done she disappeared.

"Weird," she murmured as the rest of the guys caught up with her.

"Mia what's going on?" Rowen asked.

Mia looked at him and then back at the door. She walked up to it and pressed the code that the little ghost girl pressed.

"4…8…2…7…6….9" she said as she pressed them.

"Mia what are you doing?" Sage said, "You can't expect to press random numbers hoping that it will be the code."

Mia stopped and stared at Sage.

"1," she said pressing the one. The door slip open and the Ronin's gaped at her success.

Mia smiled despite herself and slid through the door. 

This room obviously was in a different portal too. As the rest of the guys also walk in she caught sight of a fragile girl.

She had long white hair and her green eyes seemed to glow.

"Faith!" Ryo cried out happily.

She looked a little different then when he last saw her. Her hair looked more white and longer. Some of it was tied into a bun and the rest flooded down her shoulders and to her knees. Instead of her rags, she wore a rich robe that hung like a curtain surrounding her. And her eyes… were different. They were cold.

"Ryo," she said smiling widely, "I knew you would come. I'm so happy you kept you promise."

Ryo nodded, "I always keep my promises."

Her smile widened and she studied him, then she laughed. Ryo was a little taken back and this, and it seemed to amuse her further. She snapped her finger and immediately the door slammed shut and the room changed into an another desert.

"And you have no idea how glad I am for that," she said evilly.

"This is Faith Ryo?" Cye asked him, "She sure doesn't look in distress."

"Faith," Ryo said angrily at her, "Why are you doing this? Did your master agree to give you something in return or were you working for him from the start?"

"Him? Who ever said it was a him," she said giggling.

"Does it matter if it is a him or her?" he raged, "Just tell me the answer."

She roared with laughter, "Ryo you fool! I was the master!"

Ryo looked bewildered as he let the words sink it.

"It was I who burned the library. I, who stalked you boys. It was me who knocked you out cold and dragged you here. And when I did I played you like a the fool you were."

"You bitch," he cried out as he felt his heart rip into, "You were lying all that time."

"Cry me a river," she said.

"… Why?" Ryo said after a long pause.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this too me? Why did you toy with me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You really want to know?" she asked him her eyes narrowing dangerously, "I hated you ever since I first set eyes on you. I hate you as a human. I hate you for the element you represent. And I just plain hate you for living. But soon that will be changed."

She grinned menacingly and all the Ronins got into a fighting position except for Ryo.

"I had fun playing with you. But I'm sure you're all tired of this game. So I will end this now," she said as she threw off her intricate robe.

The Ronins gasped at what they saw. Underneath she wore a tight black combat suit, but what they were looking at what was the robe really hiding. Somehow she managed to hide her wings.

The huge wings resembled an angel's. They were magnificent and seemed to set off a strange glow.

"Did you really think I was a human?" she asked them smirking as she folded her wings in front of her and began to stroke them, "They do look beautiful don't they. And fit for the innocent. But no matter what these wings looks like, angel or no angel, nothing deters you from your fate. Death."

With that she took off in the air with grace. She approached the Ronins at great speed.

"Duck and cover!" Kento hollered as he dove to the ground to avoid being missed by the swooping angelic creature.

Rowen quickly grabbed Mia and Yulie around their waists and managed to run as far as he could away from the fight while the others distracted Faith.

"You guys stay here," he warned them before heading back to the fight.

'Her," Mia thought to herself as Rowen joined it, 'I've seen her before.'

Yulie started to run to help the Ronins but Mia pulled him back.

"Not this time Yulie," she warned him, "I have a felling we are out of our league."

~*~*~*~

__

They are in a battle already? This is not good. I hope you are OK my young one.

~*~*~*~

Faith dodged another attack by Kento and slammed her fist on his stomach sending him flying. Then she turned her attention to Rowen and proceeded to beat him senseless until he was unconscious.

All Ryo did was stare at the fight. He could not bring himself to hit Faith.

And that was the way she wanted it. She would kill his friends one by one and then kill Ryo.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye yelled pointing his trident at Faith. All she did was smile and took the hit.

"All right Cye! Perfect shot!" Sage said happily. However it was short-lived as the flying 'angel' appeared before them unhurt.

"Pathetic…" she muttered and created her own energy blast. She released it at Cye and it hit him. It sent Cye to the ground screaming in pain.

She flew towards Sage and roundhouse kicked him square in the face. Sage quickly recovered and tried to slash her with his sword. She simply grabbed the blade. Sage eyes widened as she threw it away; her hand didn't bleed from the cut she should have received.

"Your turn," she whispered in his ear as she punched him in his face, breaking his helmet. Then she kicked him on his body breaking his ribs. He couldn't even get off the ground.

"You… you… I'll kill you," Kento stuttered still grabbing his stomach in pain, "Iron Rock Crusher!"

"How about… no," she said sneering at him. She raised her hands for her own energy attack. Not only did it engulf Kento's but it also the both attacks combined him. Kento fell to his knees in defeat, unable to move.

She turned to face Ryo smiling evilly. She slowly walked to him her wings folding behind her back.

"Hello lover boy. Looks like you are the only one left," she said.

"…" Ryo did not do anything.

"Well let's make this easier for you. I'll give you one free hit," she said pulling her hands behind her back, "Go ahead flamey. Hit me with all you got."

"No," he said after a long hesitation, "I could never hurt you."

She threw her head back and laughed again.

"Good, good. Just what I wanted to hear. It will make it more fun when I kill you."

"Ryo fight back!" Mia said from afar.

Faith reared her head and looked at Mia and then looked back at Ryo grinning.

"That girl… she really is close to you."

Ryo's eyes widened, "Faith please no…"

All she did was take out a dagger hidden in her bun, the dagger he had given her out of love. The dagger that he treasured the most. He understood what Faith was going to do with it.

"Please…"

She winked at him and headed for the surprised Mia.

Mia backed up a few steps as she drew nearer. In a flash Faith impaled her with dagger. Mia gasped as it dove deep in the skin.

Mia eyes rolled and her life flashed before her eyes. The time when she first met her grandfather, when she met the Ronins, the death of her grandfather, everyone celebrating, comforting Ryo when White Blaze left.

But something more important was also shown. The flashback wasn't limited to her life after the amnesia.

Mia watched as she her past replay before her eyes. When everything finished her eyes came back and her legs gave away underneath her as she fell more in the dagger and onto Faith shoulder.

Faith smirked as Mia struggled to get up, because she knew she was dying.

"I'm sorry," Mia wheezed to her, "That I couldn't save you."

Faith gasped and looked at Mia with fear in her eyes. She pulled the dagger from out of her bidy and backed away from her. She watched as Mia fell to the ground in a lifeless slump.

Faith grasped her head and screamed in strange voice while she rushed into the sky leaving 4 beat-up Ronins, a terrified Yulie, Ryo, emotionally scarred, and a bleeding Mia.

~*~*~*~

A/N: *dum, dum, dum, dum, dum*. Will Mia survive this wound? What is she so sorry about? And what has got Faith so worked up about? Answers next chapter!

**Youkai Fire Fox/ H.M.T****:** Thanks for the strait answer. Lol. I'm sorry for the grammar check, sometimes my computer dosen't pick it up. But thanks for the compliment. I did think about it a lot.

****

sakura : Thank you. Your vote is now counted

****

Touma_Lover *I need to get my own FF account lol: Lol. Thank you. I'll keep it in mind. I really appreciate it.

****

Ryan: Thankies. Another Sage and Mia vote ai? You guys are really in a competition with Rowen. Lol.

****

Nicole: Thank you very much. You Ryo/Mia fans are really catching up.


	16. Healing Wounds

Angels' Flight

Chapter 15:

Healing Wounds

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wohoo! Chapter 15 and counting. Wow I am so proud. *sniff*. Well onto more important thing… the story. Ok new thing: for every 2 negative Ronin votes, it will count as one. Thank you.

Mia/Sage: 11

Mia/Ryo: 12 -4= 8

Mia/Rowen: 16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mia was slipping into the water. The red that once blurred her vision cleared p and she was in her dream… with the fire/water.

This time she looked at her reflection and saw the little girl ghost girl that she followed. She looked up from her reflection and saw as the fire changed into the strange creatures.

"I understand," she said nodding. In response all of the misshapen being raised what would be their heads and made strange noises. Although each was different she knew that they were cheering.

Behind her the light she had been talking to for so long wrapped itself around her.

"**Welcome back my little one."**

"You too Angel one. You too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryo stared in horror as he watched Faith plunge his dagger into Mia. He wanted to stop Faith but he was rooted to the spot.

He watched with dread as she fell deeper into the dagger and slumped on Faith's shoulder.

He saw her whisper in her ear and noticed that a flicker of fear crossed Faith's face. She backed away from Mia and screamed strangely, a beautiful yet haunting sound; then took off in the sky.

He averted his eyes to Mia who fell into the ground. Her once nicely tanned skin turned from bright red to a pasty white. Slowly a crimson puddle appeared below her.

"Mia….." he whispered trying to force himself to move.

He finally got the strength to run over to Mia, which was now being hugged by a hysterical Yulie.

"Move Yulie," he said slowly as he picked up Mia's body into his arms. Yulie hugged Ryo and began to cry into his armor.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the others starting to regain their strength. He carried Mia to the door and kicked it open. Once that were out of the room he set her down on the ground and stayed by her side.

A few minutes later a beat up Rowen and Sage burst through the open door.

Rowen for the first time lost his cool attitude and grabbed Ryo forcing him up to look at him.

"What the hell were you thinking you dumbass!!!!" Rowen said angrily, "Why didn't you help Mia?" Ryo looked away from him and this just infuriated Rowen more. He pushed him on the floor with disgust and sat kneeled to Sage who was checking Mia's wound.

"She isn't dead," Sage said with a trembling voice, "but she soon will be if we don't help her."

"Why don't you heal her?" Rowen asked as the other two Ronins and Yulie entered the hallway. Cye and Kento looked horrified at the site of the bleeding Mia on the pearly white floors,

Sage took out his sword and placed over Mia, with the blade a few inches from her face, "I'll try but after the last battle… I might, I mean I'll try, but I just don't think I have enough strength to save her."

"Well at least try," Rowen pleaded.

Sage nodded determinedly and closed his eyes and went into meditation. He started to glow in a pale green color, as did his sword, and in a few minutes so was Mia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia was falling into the darkness.

"This is how it ends?" she asked herself, "When I finally remember I have to die without telling anyone.

Suddenly a green haze surrounded her and slowed her fall.

"Sage?"

But despite his efforts she still was falling into the black void. Slower, but she was still falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hold in there Sage," Rowen said encouragingly. He sensed that Sage was soon going to pass out. He was just too weak and Mia's wound was to sever.

"I'm trying Rowen," Sage said nearly in tears, "God Mia please stay alive."

Sage never let his emotions get the best of him. But he didn't think he could handle this… after all he had been through he can not go through life without his Mia. But he didn't think he could save her this time.

Rowen's stomach churned at the site of ghost-white Mia lying on the cold ground that was now stained with her blood. He tried to push back his hysterics, but he could feel himself growing more and more scared. He reached over and stroked her face.

'God I don't ask for much," he silently prayed, 'But right now I want you to save Mia. Please…"

Ryo clenched his hands at his sides.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, his eyes downcast.

"You better believe it is," Rowen said enraged, "You were right there but you didn't do anything but stare like a moron!"

"Rowen…" Sage murmured in concentration but Rowen ignored him.

"What were you thinking!!! You could have saved her!"

"I….I…"

"Well?"

"I couldn't hurt Faith," Ryo said his voice wavering, "I thought she really did love me…"

"…"

"But I was wrong," he said suddenly his own voice becoming low and dangerous, "And she will pay for hurting Mia like this."

Rowen face softened, "I'm sorry Ryo for blowing up like that."

"No you were right…"

"Guys," Sage shouted again catching their attention. They looked over at Sage who's green aura faded and he dropped the sword.

"I can't do anymore," he said ragged voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia felt the green cloud slip away from her. Now without any support she fell faster then even before and she knew soon she would reach the end of the black tunnel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is she," Yulie said teary-eyed, "Going to die."

"Yes," Sage said unable to lie, "She is."

Yulie buried himself in Kento's arms.

Then abruptly there was a loud sound and part of the wall of the hallway caved in. They tried to look at whoever had enough power to blast the wall down but he was surrounded by a bright like.

The bright light like in Mia's dream.

The bright light that followed Mia when she fell into the hole after Yulie.

The bright light that had followed Mia to protect her.

"Who's there?" Ryo demanded gripping his swords.

The light dimmed and there stood a man… or was he?

He looked like Faith in a way. He had the same long white hair, huge beautiful wings, and his eyes glowed too. However they were icy blue instead of green and in the middle of his forehead was a pattern.

"You are on of them," Rowen said angrily. He immediately threw a punch at him that the man/angel simply blocked.

He made his way towards Mia but Ryo was in his way, "You stay away from her."

He frowned with annoyance, "If you stop me from going to her then you will let her die. I'm going to save her."

Ryo glared menacingly, "I don't trust you."

"Your trust means nothing to me. Now move or I shall move you."

"Come and try," he said raising his swords in attack. The others were to weak to help him so Ryo charged alone. The angel dodged the swords and grabbed Ryo's wrist. He flung him like a helpless rag doll away from him and he was slammed against the wall.

The angel/man slowly walked up to Mia.

"No…stay… away," Sage murmured at him weakly.

"I do not care about you," he said tearing his eyes away from Mia's sleeping form, "Only Mia. I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to stop me."

With that he focused back on Mia. He bent his head down to hers as if he was going to kiss her. Which brought up angry cries from Ryo, Sage and Rowen.

At the last minute he turned his head so Mia's and his foreheads touched, his symbol on his temple on hers. He slowly began to glow with the same white light that surrounded him before.

His pattern glowed blue and soon the room flashed with the bright light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could see the end of the hole now. She was so close; she was going to die.

She closed her eyes waiting for her to reach it, but then warmth filled her. A pure light had wrapped itself around he and stopped her fall.

"Your back," She said happily as it began to pull her upward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage watched in fascination as Mia instantly began to heal. The color of her skin came back and the wound on her stomach completely healed.

A few minutes later they could see Mia's chest rise up and down rapidly as she took in air to breath. The angle/man was working very hard now and he seemed to be struggling to heal her the rest of the way. The light began to grow brighter and the rest of the Ronins began to heal somewhat from the some of his powers that spread beyond them.

Mia's eyes finally flung open and she gasped.

The angel/man smiled and stood up. Mia looked around and grabbed her stomach and began to inspect the closed wound. She looked at Yulie, then the Ronins, and then at the angel/man. When she looked at him her face broke out if a happy grin.

"It's been a long time Angel one," she said whispering happily threw unshed tears.

"You to my precious little one." The Angel One said bending down to pick her up, "I'm so glad that I came back just in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hurrah! Next chapter, will you finally understand Mia's past? What is all this angel and little one? Why does he care so much for Mia? And what's with all these angel things?

****

Ryan: Thank you! Your vote is counted!

****

kit-kat: Cute name. :D Thank you for your vote

****

Siren: Hmm another Sage/Mia fan. Thank you.

**Silver Torrent****:** Thank you and I hope you will enjoy the ending, which I hope will come soon.

****

Angel: Will do. And I hope that you will like the rest of the story.

Warning: Lately I have had writers block. Someone Save Me!


	17. To remember...

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 16

Too remember

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[AN]: Yeay! I'm hoping I will end this soon, but I'm not really sure. This chapter might help answer some questions.

Ok too fully understand this chapter you must first know some Japanese words I threw out there. Here are all the ones I used:

Kawii: cute

bishoujo: pretty girl

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen nasai: Very sorry

Okaasan: Mother

Otousan: Father

Konnichiwa: Hello

Hai: Yes

Iie: No

Onna no ko

YAMETE: Stop

Shinu: Die

Hayaku: Hurry

Aishiteru: I love you

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's nice to talk to you again, little one," 'Angel One' said.

Mia smiled at Angel one, "I guess I'm not so little anymore, am I?"

He smiled and hugged her, his wings enclosing around them, "No. You are a big girl now." He looked at the Ronins, "but I think your friends would like an explanation."

Mia looked at the Ronin's who all had their mouths open and looks of confusion clearly written on their faces. Mia giggled, "Of course."

She motioned all of them to sit down while she climbed into Angel One's lap like a child. Angel One protectively wrapped his wings around her. This did not go over to well with Ryo, Sage, or Rowen.

"Well…" she started say and thought better of it, "It all started with… I mean. Oh, I don't know how to explain it."

They all sighed. This could go on all day.

"Maybe it's better if I show them," Angel one said.

"How?" she asked him.

"You of all people, my little one should know I have many strange powers. Illusions and connecting with people's memories is just two of my many."

"Ok," she said, "What do we have to do?"

"All of you lie on your backs, close your eyes, and relax," he said.

Mia did as he said immediately. However the others had trouble trusting him. 

He certainly looks like Faith Ryo said telepathically.

They are probably in league with each other Rowen agreed.

__

Is that what you believe about me? they heard Angel One send.

You can hear us? Sage asked incredibly.

__

Just one of my many talents he said coldly. _If I wanted to kill you I would have. As I said, I care nothing of you. But if this makes my little one be happy I will do so_

Kento shrugged and they all laid beside Mia relaxing except for Yulie who decided not to participate.

Angel One began to meditate and burst with a bright light that was around him before. 

~*~*~*~*~

****

All the Ronins were in a black void, without Mia and Angel one. Then they hear Mia's voice start to talk.

"My father was a scientist…." She began and a picture of a French man in a white lab coat trailing the same white hallway they were in, "**And my mother loved him and wanted to be with him**," a image of a pretty young woman with her hair twisted in a bun.

****

"My dad was a mad scientist, literally," she said, "He lived in a huge scientific lab in the middle of no where. No one knew about it. And the only other person there was another scientist."

They saw another man, he was old with white hair.

"**My mother gave birth to me there. I never seen any other then human but my mother, father, and the scientist."**

They saw a little girl dash into the room giggling. It must have been Mia.

****

"My father and that scientist worked on animals. They created creatures from parts of other animals. They made them live, gave them personalities, and planned out every detail; from what they breathed to what their diet was. Then they imprisoned them to start a new project, leaving them neglected."

The scene shifted to a room where a horrible beast like the ones they fought in the serer. This one was incredibly gruesome. It's head looked like a dog but horribly misshapen. It had three snake eyes and it's body was huge and muscular, it looked as if it could tear even the Ronins apart. The weird part was it was whimpering like a puppy dog.

****

"Most people would be frighten to death of these… things. But I wasn't. They were my beyond pets, they were my only friends. The only ones I could really talk to."

A little Mia entered the room with the dog like thing. She gave it a kiss on the head and began to scratch its huge head with her tiny hand. 'It' smiled and wagged its… tails.

****

"Some ways they were like my family, since my mother and father weren't partially close to me. I don't know what happened to mom. Maybe it was the fact her husband didn't talk to her anymore. Maybe she was experimented on. Maybe the projects dad worked on scared her or that the lack of people got to her head… but she wasn't sane"

Her mother entered the room and grabbed the little Mia by her arm and dragged her away from the animal. The once young vibrant woman eyes were glazed and she was disheveled.

****

"I knew she loved me but her head has been messed with so much she couldn't tell reality from fantasy. She would site me down and dress me up like a doll. Then she would present me to her imaginary friends and then she would have 'tea' with them."

Mia's mother was wearing a slick dress while she dressed Mia. Mia wasn't lying when she said she was dressed like a doll. Then her mother started to talk to the air as if it was a friend.

****

"It could go on for days. Sometimes I was forced to be still for hours. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move or fidget, sneeze, any other things. If I did my mother would ramble on about dolls and girls and apologize to her 'friends' for my rude behavior.'

They looked as the small Mia sat like a statue as her mother began to play with a tea set.

"**Or sometimes she wouldn't even pretend that her friends were there. She would just sit there and stare at me, drinking. I would wait until she passed out to leave; sometimes it was only a few minutes, or sometimes it would be hours on end. When she finally was out I would tuck her in and play with my 'friends' again."**

They saw little Mia cover her sleeping mother with a blanket and run out of the room.

****

"My father was a different story. I knew my mother loved but my father didn't love anything but his work."

Mia ran into the lab where her father was and began to tug on his jacket.

"**I wanted him to play with me all the time but he never would. He would never say my name, he could me you, 'you little girl'. He never talked to me unless he needed me for something**."

The father jerked away from her and gave her a disgusted look and walked away leaving the little Mia crying on the ground. The image faded into the black again and they could see the normal Mia again floating with them in the void.

****

"My father and his assistance has been working on a major project," she told them, "Bigger then anything they had ever done before. They discovered a new dimension, with these strange new animals."

A few minutes later Angel One appeared beside her and took over the story.

"The 'new animals' was my race. When he entered out world, it wasn't with peace. He knew we would resist us because he wanted us to be salves," he said sadly, "So he created an army of monsters to take us."

"The lovable creatures I once knew," Mia said, "were changed to fit my father's needs."

The blackness burst into a new image. A once evidently beautiful city now in shambles and destroyed and bodies of the angel/creatures laid on the ground bleeding.

"**I was the only survivor," Angel One said, "So I was captured. I hated humans ever since. All I wanted was revenge."**

The scene faded into Mia and Angel One again. Then it morphed into a new scene, they were in the middle of a lake that looked strangely like fire.

****

"Before all this happened I started getting these dreams. At first I didn't understand them, but now…"

The fire/water twisted into shapes of the monster that the little Mia use to play with and then fell into the ground.

****

"What does it mean?" Ryo asked her.

"**It was a memory of what happened on the eve of my birthday. I'm not really older then all of you. I'm about the same age you know, but because I was more intellectual then normal humans they thought I may be older," she said, "But there was no way I could correct them since my memory was gone."**

"Why did your memory go?" Sage asked her.

"I erased it," Angel one said, "because I didn't want her to remember it,"

"Remember what?" Ryo asked.

A sad expression crossed Mia's face and she hung her head and sighed.

"I was in my mother's room. Today she was especially bad. I must have sit still for hours."

~*~*~*~Flasback~*~*~*~

Little Mia sat on the cold chair with an expressionless face staring at nothing. Really she was itching to play with a new creature her dad made. Her father dropped the key to the room where the Angel things were. She was just so bored.

"Oh my Mia you look so kawii. One day you will grow up to be a real bishoujo. You just look lovely," Her mother gushed as she played absentmindedly with Mia's ribbon covered hair.

Mia was trying not to fidget but her pink dress was itchy and she just had to sneeze.

"A…A…Achoo!"

Her mother looked appalled, "MIA KOJI! How dare you sneeze like that? What are you, a guy or a girl? You better not embarrass me like that in front of my friends." Her eyes were blazing and she grabbed Mia roughly shaking her.

"Gomen nasai, Okaasan." Mia said trying to force back the tears. Her mother eyes softened and she let go.

"All is forgiven. Now, oh wait is that the doorbell?" she asked Mia. There really wasn't any noise, but Mia learned just to nod. Her mother opened her door and gasped.

"Konnichiwa!" she said letting her imaginary friend in. She waited for a little before she closed the door.

"My baby's birthday is tomorrow, and look! She can walk!" her mother said proudly. Mia felt a little silly. Mia always could walk, but today her mother seemed obsessed with her being a little baby so she acted like a baby to please her.

"Hai, they do grow up so fast," she said talking to the air.

Mia found this a great time to escape. She slipped out of the room without her mom noticing. 

She took the key out from her pocket and pondered what to do. She might get in trouble if she didn't give it to her after but if she did give it back she might never play with the angel things. She thought better of going to see the Angel, she remembered what happened the last time she got in trouble. Mia shuddered and tried to pull down the short lacy sleeve a little more to hide the bruise.

She ran to the laboratory and pushed the numbers on the door.

"4…8…2…7…6….9…1," she muttered to herself and the door opened.

She looked and saw her father arguing with the other scientist.

"What the &^*%& do you mean I can't! It's just as much my discovery as yours!" The older man screamed.

"Otousan?" She called to her father uncertainly.

Her father looked at angrily and motioned her to leave the room, "Go away Onna no ko!"

"But otousan," she said but her father ignored her and turned his attention to the scientist.

He strang out long words in French and Japanese and seemed to get the older scientist angrier. Then it seemed he won the conversation and turned his back to him.

"Iie… I will not let you destroy my project," the scientist said slowly and dangerously. He reached for behind him and pulled out a metallic gun.

"No! OTOUSAN WATCH OUT!" She screamed horrified as he aimed it her father.

Her father turned around and his eyes widened, "YAMETE!!!!"

"Shinu…" he muttered with evil in his eyes and shot him. The bullet went hit her father and Mia could only stare while he stumbled backwards, a crimson stain appearing on his pure-white coat. The bullet went strait through him and collided with some chemicals and the room exploded, killing the older man and flinging Mia out of the room breaking her shoulder.

"OTOUSAN!" she screamed as the pieces of her heart began to shatter even more.

"Mia!" she heard her mother scream, "Mia where are you?"

"Okasaan! Papa is hurt!" she called out to her mother. The woman followed the voice and found Mia.

Meanwhile the whole building caught on fire. Mixed with the chemicals the fire was much more dangerous and extremely unpredictable. The walls around then began to melt and her mother grabbed Mia's arm.

"Let's go child. It's too here. We have got to go. Hayaku," she said pulling her arm.

"No! Otousan in hurt," Mia said as the tears flowed down her cheeks, "I need to save him!"

"Mia! Hurry, my guests are waiting!" she said angrily.

"Stop! Why don't you see that there are no guests? Why are you so crazy? Why don't you step in reality for just a second and help me save papa!" she screamed back and she wrenched her arm free.

Her mother was in shook for awhile, but regained her senses and chased after Mia, "No Mia. Wait."

Mia tried to run back into the room that had her father but the room had melted like butter and Mia couldn't go in.

"Mia please…" her mother begged from behind her. She was in a corner and she sank on her knees, "Please come with me Mia. I don't want you to get hurt. My guests are too scared to do anything."

Mia contained her rage, "But mother, your guests are nothing but your imagination! Please stop this insanity."

"Mia…"

She didn't get anytime to reply because Mia just noticed that the ceiling above her mother was starting to cave in.

"Mommy! Above you!" she said screaming. Her mother looked up and gasped, She dodged the fallen portion of the ceiling, but was now trapped in the corner, with no where to go.

"Hang on mommy, I'll save you!" she said running towards the fire that separated the two but just as she reached tit the fire's blaze grew twice was large and Mia couldn't get any closer.

Her mother looked around her and the fire was closing in, and then she looked strait into Mia's eyes, and for the first time Mia saw something different in them.

She saw sanity. For the first time she was seeing her mother sane.

"Aishiteru Mia-san," she murmured for the first time.

"Mommy?"

"Aishiteru and please forgive me."

"No mommy what are you doing?"

"Goodbye, My baby."

With that the fire caught up with her and the flames were so large Mia couldn't see her mother anymore, but she knew. She knew that her mother had caught on fire, and was dying.

And at that moment Mia felt everything crash around her. Everything she loved, everything that she hated, everything she knew that existed in the world was burning. Burning to death right in front of her eyes. Her ignorance and thought of saving her father cost her mother's life.

She never would believe she could do something so stupid. But now… now she had nothing to live for. At age 6, she no longer cared if she died.

At age 6 she believed that her life with worthless. But is managed to save one thing… one thing… maybe God would forgive her of her stupidity and give her a place in heaven. Even if she didn't deserve it.

Mia grasped the key to the Angels' room and ran to it. She opened the door and saw two Angel's chained to the wall. The man was struggling hard to stay away from the flames reach. Mia quickly untied the ropes and unlocked any chains that tied him down.

The Angel looked down at her in surprise as she struggled to save him. Here all the humans showed him nothing but pain and torture, but this one child was risking her life to save him.

As soon as he was free he flew out of the room and Mia began to set free the girl angel.

"Please save me…" the little angel said whimpering in pain as her wings began to be scorched in the fire. But when Mia tried to unlock her chains the fire began to produce a black chemical fog. Pretty soon Mia couldn't see in front of her, and she couldn't breath.

"Gomen," she gasped to the girl as the fire began to get bigger and hotter, "I can't save you."

Mia fainted and the key fell from her hand. But before she fell down, the male angel caught her and began to fly to safety….

****

"Lets stop this…"

~*~*~end flashback*~*~*~

**Mia's flashback ended and she stood before them crying.**

"I'm tired," she said and grabbed Angel One, "Let's go back."

He nodded.

~*~*~*~

The Ronins opened up their eyes and looked over to see Mia's real physical form and was shocked to see she wasn't there.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*

[A/n]: Where did Mia go? And didn't Angel One say that he was the only survivor? What about Faith then? More answers later!

Well… What do you think? Did you like the memory?

Sage of Hairspray : Bizarre, I like that. :D. Well I'm glad you like it.

Missrock: Lol I'll take that as a Ryo and Mia vote.

C.G.: I'm trying. And thanx for the vote

max: I love cliffhanger though. :D

Jessy: Well now she is alive and well, well maybe not well


	18. Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishe...

****

Angel's Flight:

Chapter 17

Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[A/n] I hope the last chapter wasn't to dull for you. And I hope it wasn't too confusing with those Japanese wrodsd. Well I'm too lazy to count up the scores right now. I will though, don't worry y'all. I will…. Later.

Immediately fear spread through the group.

"MIA???" Rowen called out in near hysterics.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Angel Dude," Ryo snarled drawing his swords from his back, "I bet he took Mia while we were out."

"Guys calm down," Yulie said rolling his eyes, "Mia went to get a breath of fresh air."

"Breath of fresh air?" Sage said incredulously, "We are in the middle of a war with an insane winged alien!"

"She said the Faith wouldn't be coming back for awhile, and that she knew every inch of this place so don't be worried," Yulie said reciting Mia's words.

"I'll go look for her," Ryo volunteered his eyes narrowing at the thought of Mia going anywhere without permission.

"No," Rowen stopped him, "You look as if you are out kill. Your more likely to get into a fight with Angel One."

"But we can't just leave him with her," Ryo argued.

"Then I'll go," Sage said.

Rowen wanted to object again but had no found no excuse for him to go instead so he didn't say anything. So Sage sent out alone to find Mia.

"Little one?" said Angel One questioningly.

They were outside of the lab on a hill full of flowers. It was a beautiful sight, the green fields specked with bright colors, and it was a beautiful day with a clear crystal sky. Mia was staring at the blue sky her eyes distant and shinning with unshed tears.

"Little One…" Angel One said after she didn't reply the first time.

"Hn," she said. It sounded as if she was far away yet her body was here.

"Why did you leave the others," he asked as he stretched his huge wings in the open sky.

"I didn't want their pity," Mia said, "And I guess I felt a little guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

"Because," Mia said biting her lip, "I feel like it was my fault somehow, like if I just helped her that day in the fire, that she would be are on our side. And if I just remembered everything so many things, many questions would have been avoided.

Angel One looked at her sorrowfully and placed a wing around her to comfort her.

"That's OK my little one. It isn't you fault, you did what you could," he said smiling.

Mia grinned at his attempt to cheer her up and then she looked down at the lab.

"She sure did a good job," Mia said half admiringly half sarcastic, "Of replicating the lab."

Angel One nodded, 'She did everything right, every detail is perfect."

"When I was in the hallway," Mia said, "I started to see a little girl and I followed her. I feel so stupid now not knowing whom it was. It was me, but I just couldn't remember anything…"

"I made it that way," Angel One, "So that you would not live you life haunted."

"It all makes sense," Mia said, "The memory of my parents are so horrible. That's why I always never wanted to find out of my past. It pains me a lot, I guess my mind was always try to surpress the memory so it wouldn't hurt so much…"

She started to sob in her hands as she recounted that night of the fire. She remembered the heat from the flames, the cries of her animal friends as they caught on fire. Her mother's face before the flame consumed her too. It was her fault her mother died. That is why she never jumped into any unnecessary fights, she didn't want that to happen again.

"Does it hurt you that much?" he asked her sadly.

She nodded, "Worse then even what you think I am feeling. It's like someone is tearing me from the inside out. I lost everything that I ever known was real."

She sank to the ground trying to wipe away her tears. Angel One sat down next to her.

"This is where we made the promise," she said suddenly. Angel One nodded.

"I remember…"

~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel One cuddled the small Mia in his arms looking down at the ruins of the lab on the hill. Mia started stir in his arms and looked up at him.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him in an innocent voice pushing the burnt hair out of her face.

"Because you did not deserve to die," Angel One said affectionately, "And you saved me."

"…" The little girl looked away with sadness in her eyes, "I don't deserve to be saved."

Angel One smiled at this girl's humbleness. While most humans were corrupt from power this little girl had such thoughtfulness and kindness in her heart

"Ah little one but you do," Angel one, "What you did for me was the kindest thing that had happened to me since I came on this dimension."

Mia's faced broke out in a smile, "I'm glad." Then she looked around in surprise.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

Angel One looked down at her in surprise, "Do you not know?"

"Know what? I've never been able to go out of the west wing of the lab. Which wing is this?"

"Well I've never been out here before but from what document your father left for me to read this is outside of the lab."

"What?" Mia said curiously. She always knew from books that there was other places other then where she lived but she never could really comprehend it. Now she was there, being held by and angel.

"I heard it was scary out here though, "she said burying her head in Angel One's chest, "and that the world can hurt you."

"Then I shall protect you little one," he said comforting her; enclosing his wings behind his back.

"Thank you mister," Mia said grinning at him.

He was taken by her formality, no one ever called him anything here except for a "it".

"No," he said after he regained his composure, "Thank you little one. You saved me and I will do the same."

"You promise?"

"A… what?"

"A promise," Mia said trying to explain as best as a an 8 year old could explain, "is sort of a vow that you take to do something. And you can't break it, ever."

"Then I promise little one," he said smiling.

"My name is not little one you know," Mia said, "But you can call me that if you like. What is your name?"

"I don't have one," he said.

"Then I will call you Angel One," she said happily.

"Fine with me."

"Then we have the same last name," she said thoughtfully, "That means you're my Oniisan (Brother)."

"I guess so," he said with amusement.

"Whoa!" Mia said springing up in his arms, "What is that?" she asked him pointing to a colorful and fragile flying creature.

"I believe your father calls them butterflies," he said, "They are a lot prettier alive with wings then the ones he pinned to wall."

"I've never seen my dad make anything like these," she said, "It's so small."

"I don't believe your father made this one," he said amused.

"Oh," she said as the butterfly flew out of sight. She looked down and saw the ruins of the lab and she began to cry.

"Daddy, mommy," she said sadly, "my family…"

"It's ok," he said, "I am your family now."

"I know," she said as the blue streaks flood down her face, "But is still hurts when I think about them."

Angel One made up his mind, "Then little one I will make the pain subside. Close your eyes."

"But Angel One," she said arguing, "I am so sleepy. If I close my eyes I will fall asleep."

"That's what I need you to do," he said.

"But I'm scared," she whimpered, "Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Yes, my little one. You may not be able to see me but I'll be there."

"Ok then," she said, "Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"It's what mommy said to me," she said, "And I want you to say it too or I won't go to sleep."

He laughed merrily at this girls innocence, "Ok then, Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia looked up at him grinning sheepishly, "I guess I was a little silly when I was a kid, making you say that."

"Oh no," Angel One said grinning happily, "I like it. I still say it every time I watch you fall asleep."

"So you were always there," she said thinking, "Like you said."

"Yes, what are brothers for?"

"And you kept your promise too."

"And I plan to keep it forever."

"…" Mia looked sideways at him, "You haven't aged."

He looked down at himself, he looked like he was in mid twenties just like he did when he first met her, "Perhaps the atmosphere doesn't allow my body to age."

"But… when I last saw Faith in the fire she was a little girl… how come she aged?"

"There is a lot of difference between my and the girl you call Faith."

"Oh?"

"MIA!" she heard Sage call from the lab.

"I will go now," Angel One said, "I do not believe your friends like me."

"You are so cold to them," she scolded, "It you lightened up a bit, I'm sure you'd like them."

"I don't owe then any kindness," he said, "I only protect you, and one else doesn't matter, now good bye little sister, I must go."

"OK then, night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow."

"The same to you little one."

He flew away just as Sage caught up with her.

"Mia! What the hell were you thinking, running off like that?"

"Sage calm down," Mia said, "I was well protected."

"Don't tell me to calm down…"

"Sage," Mia said crossing her arms, "I may not be older then you anymore, but I am not a child. I am perfectly able to take care of myself."

Sage flinched at her anger, "I know Mia, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes what?"

"I'm scared that you'll get hurt. All I want to do is protect you Mia. And make sure you're never are hurt, and I try to do that. And, well, your gone from my sight you sort of scare me. I just want to be at your side."

Mia smiled at Sage's sudden warmness, she knew it was hard for him to open up.

"Oh Sage," she said smiling and hugging him, "I appreciate it."

Sage started to blush and he gently pulled away, "We better get back."

"Yeah. Oh and Sage."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you are looking after me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[I was trying to make this chapter really sweet, did it work? And I threw in a Sage and Mia scene, so I'm hoping to throw in a Rowen/Mia and a Ryo/Mia scene in the next chapters soon. Toodles.

****

Marie: Er... uh... *tries to think of something create to say* Thank you?

****

Fanfiction Junky: Im glad you will read it no matter what the pairing is. Your vote has counted.

****

Angel: Wow... THE Angel is complementing my story? I mean I love you stories for a long time! It's been to long since you've updated your though. *frowns* Oh well. Thanx for the complement

****

Two: Lol I don't think it works that way but I'll count your vote.

****

Caramia Shalear Cessiyyess: Yup it did. I hope you like his character.

****

* ~StarBlaze~*: Thank you for your vote.


	19. More questions

Angel's Flight

Chapter 18

More questions

_________

A.N This is the most incredible redundant and boring chapter I have ever written and I'm sorry. It's sort of a review, more for me then for you. I hope you still like it.

Itallics for this chapter is Mia's thoughts.

__________

Mia walked back into the lab as shivers went down her back.

"You ok?" Sage asked concerned.

"Yeah," Mia said wrapping her arms around herself, "It's just so weird. This lab was burned down years ago yet every detail is perfect."

"Oh?" Sage said raising his eyebrow, "I wonder how long it took her to build it."

"My father was a weird man," she told him, "he had lots of weird inventions, I'm sure one of them survived to help her build it."

"…"

Both Sage and Mia entered the hallway where the rest were. Immediately Rowen and Ryo rushed up to her.

"Are you OK?" Ryo asked the same time Rowen asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Yes and No," Mia said amused, "You didn't think that Angel One would hurt me now would you?"

Everyone looked guilty. Finally Kento spoke up, "Well he looks like Faith."

Before Mia could speak she heard Angel One's voice, "Since when was looks a sin." Apparently he was hiding in the shadows watching Mia go inside. Everyone was amazed that he could hide so well except for Mia who sighed.

"You like scaring us like that don't you," she said not impressed. He ruffled his wings.

"The looks on your faces are quite amusing," he said, "But it's not the reason I do so. You are just to stubborn and you would complain if you knew I followed you everywhere."

"Well you were right," Mia said crossly and Angel One just shook his head.

"Let us not stray from the subject," he said, "Why is looking like the girl you call Faith a sin?"

"You are the same race as her," Ryo said, "And we have no idea what you are like."

"So," Angel One said, "Mia is a human yet humans have tortured me continuously."

"…" Rowen paused, "You said you were the only survivor of your race, but what about Faith."

"I was the only one taken back to the lab," Angel One said, "I was told I was the last. Faith however puzzle's me. She is the same and yet different."

"…" 

"I haven't aged but she has," he explained, "Why I have no idea."

"Why couldn't Mia remember anything? " Cye asked him.

"The death of all one knows is a terrible burden," he said, "I know. So I erased her memory."

Mia began to fidget. She hated when people began to talk like she wasn't there.

"Have you been watching us all of theses years?" Rowen asked him.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you help any of us?" Rowen said accusingly.

"I did," he said coolly, "Do you think it is coincidence that Mia and that little boy was the only non-magical human not captured. And they never die?"

__

"…" Mia flipped her brown strands off her shoulder. _How could I be so blind not to see him?  
_"How did Faith make the fire so powerful?" Ryo asked.

__

Fire…

"I hate you for the element you represent!" Faith said.

Fire…

I hate fire. The cries of agony. The pain. I'll never forget it.

Neither will Faith or Angel One. She kills using fire but secretly she hates it. Everyone who experienced that fire hates it now.

"Chemicals," he said, "Randomly mixing it makes the fire unpredictable and it can be as hot as magma."

"Then how could Faith survive it then?"

"The fire? Like I said the fire is unpredictable. In rare cases the fire becomes harmless or ice-cold. Looks like she got lucky on the deal."

"But I saw screaming in pain during the flashback!" Kento said.

"I said harmless, I never said painless," Angel One said without blinking, "She was probably tortured until the fire was put out."

"So she wants to destroy the world?" Sage said looking skeptical, "That seems a little extreme."

"If you were the victim of what they did to us, you would too," he said shuddering, "It is not something that you can forget about. In fact if it wasn't for Mia I would probably be helping Faith kill you all.

_Yes it was horrible. The fire and what they did to my friends. I remember the screams of torment my father ripped them apart alive. He played with them as if they were toys._

"Are all your people this powerful?" Sage asked.

"More or less."

"Then how were captured?"

"You can overcome power without using power yourselves," he said, "Intelligence, machinery, and the word of peace can all be useful."

"So now that you are here," Cye said, "We can beat her easily."

"No I'm afraid not," he said, "Powerful, as I may be I in no way match her strength."

"WHAT?" Ryo bellowed, "But… but you're the same as her!"

"She is altered to be more powerful," he said annoyed, "We might be able to defeat her if we all try."

_Altered… that's a strange way to put it._

"Were there any other survivors?" Kento asked.

"No, probably not. The creatures that now roam around are copies. Well, maybe there are a few originals."

_There are. The creature that paused to look at me before my friends killed them… they were friends once…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…._

"I wonder how she created them…" Sage was cut of by a small roar. Immediately the Ronins got in a fighting position, Mia however began to run towards the sound.

"Mia! Get back here!" Ryo yelled at her and began to pursue her but Angel One stepped in their way and spread his wings across the narrow hallway to prevent them from following.

"What do you think your doing?" Sage said angrily gripping his sword.

"Preventing you from doing something rash and unnecessary. Mia knows a lot more about things here then you do. Trust in her."

Mia rounded the corner and saw a huge dog, about six foot. It had three eyes and its tail was mutilated.

"The dog growled in warning but then stopped and began to sniff her and looked as if it was in thought. Then the dog began to wag its 'tail' and Mia hugged.

"Hello my friend," she said, "I'm so glad that you didn't die."

The dog almost seemed to smile as it whined happily and stretched its head for a scratch. Mia laughed as she massaged the back of his neck.

"You still are a little baby," she said giggling and then she buried her head in his thick black coat. She closer her eyes as more memories of her lost friends flashed through her memories. Her body began to shake as she tired to hold back the sobs.

Sensing her sadness he nudged her chin with her nose and laid on the ground so that Mia could curl up next to him like she use to do when she was little.

"You're still the same after all these years," she said smiling through her blurry eyes, "But then again so am I," she added as she lay against the enormous beast. A few minutes later the Ronins were walking up to her.

Their eyes widened in disgust and they drew their weapons at the sight of the dog.

"Mia get away from him!" Ryo said angrily, and the dog thinking they were going to attack Mia began to growl in response. Mia reacted quickly.

"Down," she said to the dog who hesitantly responded to her request and then she looked up at the others, "Leave him alone. He is a friend. He won't harm a living soul."

The Ronins looked surprised but Angel One who magically appeared next to Mia shook his head and said, "What did I tell you. She knows this place. Where is your trust?"

They looked a little guilty again and relaxed.

"Honestly!" Mia said humphing, "I am not a baby. I can do things myself."

"Strange," Angel One said, "You say you are not a baby but here you are throwing a temper tantrum."

Mia kicked his shins (although it looked as if it had no effect on him) and replied, "I love you too."

"That's good to know," Angel One said, "but for now little one, I bid you adieu." 

And with that he vanished.

"Well what are you all doing here?" she said, "I don't need a bodyguard!"

You guys leave Rowen said I'll stay with her. If we all stay she'll get angry

Cye and Kento had no problem with that. Ryo looked a little annoyed and Sage looked a little uncomfortable with the suggestion but they all shrugged and went away.

"Are you staying here to protect me?" she asked cynically.

"No I'm here as a friend," he said, "So spill. What are you feeling right now."

Mia looked downcast. She could always talk to Rowen about stuff. They were always close and sharing memories. But this time it was different, this time she didn't think her emotions were explainable.

"I don't know," she said finally, "I have a whole past behind me that keeps wanting to keep itself seen. Sometimes I just want to push it away, and I did for a long time. He said he erased my memory, but I know I did it to myself. I don't want to live in the shadow of my former-life but now I can't ignore it."

Rowen looked quiet, "I really don't know what to say…"

"That's ok. The questions I have wont be satisfied with just answers. Words mean a lot until you live through pain. I can't expect people to try to comfort me if I can't find a way to comfort myself. Sometimes I feel alone in myself, like I'm in my own world."

"But there is us," Rowen said, "I will always protect you, along with the others. We will always be by your side."

"And I'm grateful for that. That's why I'm living. But Rowen… there is still apart of me that is not complete, like a missing puzzle piece never to be found. I'm always surrounded by you guys but I will always be alone."

Rowen held her hand in his and made her look in her eyes, "I know I may not know what you are feeling. But you will never be alone. Everywhere you go I will be there too. Remember that."

Mia smiled, "Thank you."

"How touching…" A voice said and Rowen and Mia stiffened. Faith was standing next to them grinning.

Guys she is here Rowen mentally contacted the other Ronins who where there in a flash.

"Well, well. Flame boy," she greeted him, "Lovely to see you. Look I kept your present close to my heart." She pulled out his mother's dagger and then pointed at Mia, "But I think it would be more appropriate if it was near hers."

Suddenly Angel One was flew in and stood in-between Mia and Faith.

"Oh I was hoping to see you two," Fait said flipping her hair, "Mia and Angel One, or should I say, Mom and Dad."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: What's this, mom and dad? But that's not right! Mia and Angel One are ages apart! The last time they met was when she was six! How are they mom and dad? Look out for the next chapter of 'Angels' Flight.

Well I don't see anyone new to say thank you for. If I missed someone E mail me and I'll say thank you.


	20. The Truth

Angel's Flight

Chapter 19: The truth.

~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: More questions are answered in this fic. This should finish and satisfy any questions that you have had. Hip Hip hooray! Keep casting your votes people, the end is soon! Anyway on to the story.

"Mom and dad?" Ryo said incredibly, as if he couldn't… wouldn't believe it.

Sage looked accusingly at Angel One and narrowed his eyes.

Rowen sent a hurt look at Mia, who shrugged.

"I have no idea what she is talking about," she said.

"I think you do," she said her eyes narrowing dangerously, "don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?" Mia said defensively, "I know nothing!"

"Let's take this a different way then. Have you ever had a nightmare," Faith taunted in almost a sing song voice, "That you were taken away and all of a sudden a part of you was ripped away?"

"What?" Mia said, her voice had a hint of fear, "I don't understand."

"You are so stupid. I was created from you. I am you. And I am also some of him."

"I don't understand!" Mia her voice getting high.

"_Yes you do…"_ she told herself, "_It hurt so much you didn't want to remember. But it's too late to pretend now. We are in too deep to recall."_

Mia felt herself starting to lose consciousness. 

"NO!" she screamed clutching her head, "I have to stay awake! I won't sleep to escape anymore!"

"So, you are starting to remember," Faith said, "I remember it, it isn't a day easy to forget."

"… I do. I remember."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mia speaking:

"I was…. I was four years old. And I was so stiff. Mom this time made me pretend I was a ballerina and I had to dance for my 'audience.' Just another one of her illusionary days.

I was never so happy to fall asleep on my bed. My body ached as I laid my tired head on the lumpy pillow. I was asleep for an hour, maybe two.

Then I felt someone wrap me in the heavy blanket. I tried to scream but who ever it was muffled my voice. I squirmed hoping to get out of who-ever's grasp but he/she was stronger then I, and he were taking me somewhere. I heard a door open and someone dropped me on a table.

I quickly got out of the blankets and saw the old scientist looking at me with a strange gleam in his eye. He tied me down and then brought out an angel, the one my dad caught a year ago. His wings were chained and he was struggling against his bonds wildly.

Then my father burst in the room with a brisk walk. His eyes had anger in them and he cornered the scientist.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' he raged, 'That is my daughter!'

'Something we should have done long ago,' the old man spit out.

'Without my permission?'

'It's just a simple cloning procedure!' he said crossing his arms to add effect.

'What kind, there are two.'

'…'

'I thought so,' my father said, 'There is regular cloning. That is relatively easy and harmless. Take some cells, grow them into organs, and create a new being. However with these are many chances of glitches, aren't there? Shortened life, you have to start from the begging, and it takes months to finally complete. And you need a host, a woman for it to grow in. So you weren't planning on doing that type of cloning were you?'

_I began to wonder what he was getting at._

'You are going to do the dangerous one. That is the complete cloning. Make an exact copy. Same age, same memory, same personality. But it was way is too dangerous, the chances of the original human living is 50-50. And it is proven that each specimen feels great suffering, terrible agony. My guess is that you are going to make a copy of both the angel and my daughter in one being.'

_So that was why he was trying to do…_

'Oh come off of it. You never had a problem with killing and torturing before. Why the act now?'

'She's my flesh and blood.' 

__

I felt my heart swell, my father… he was protecting me! Does that… does that mean he loves me?

'It's time to ask you the question, what is more important to you, your family or you research?'

There was a moment of silence, my father bowed his head in defeat.

'Do what you must with her. I give you my permission.'

'There, that is the scientist I know,' the man said smiling. 

__

I bit my lip trying to hold back my tears. It was true; my father cared almost nothing about my mother and I.

The man pulled a lever and I was hoisted up into a machine. It began to charge up and I felt my body temperature rise.

Then pain… as if someone was ripping me apart. I started to scream bloody murder but they didn't stop. I felt as if my skin was melting off my bones. And then it felt like my insides was changing shape and a then it was like a thousand knives were being plunged into my spine.

It went like that but ten times worse, I eventually passed out from the pain.

I don't know how long I was out, but I could feel the severe pain in my sore body. I opened up one eye with great difficulty, I was so tired. And what I see confused me.

There were at least ten of me, exact copies, floating in containers just like I was, in the far left there was a male angel, and next to him was a female angel that also looked like me. I passed out again……………….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she finished the story everyone looked at Mia horrified, except for Angel One and Faith.

"So… I was the only survivor of my race like they said," Angel one replied "You were just a replica."

"Yes," Faith said shuddering, "And unlike your other copies, I have both the memories of you and Angel One. It is strange that I did not remember you at first. I guess we all wanted to repress that memory, so we just forgot it."

"You are made from me," Mia said; her eyes were clouded and her body trembling, "or were you… what if I… what if I was just another clone?"

"Most likely," Faith said grinning evilly at Mia's confused state.

"You being a hybrid, that explains a lot," Angel One said, "You are stronger then I, and you age unlike me."

'How could I have been so stupid not to notice,' Ryo thought to himself, 'the resemblance is uncanny. Faith looks like she could be Mia's sister!'

"Enough of this," Faith said growing impatient, "I'm tired of all this talking. It's time to see some blood spill!"

She created a small, white energy ball and hurtled it at Kento who quickly dodged it as it whizzed by his ear and exploded on the wall.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen yelled releasing his own attack which she too dodged and twisted her hands to make a sword out of her own power.

"Someone get Mia out of here!" Angel One commanded powering up. His wings began to grow and he started to emit a strange light.

"I'm on it!" Ryo said running to Mia. He tried to pick her up but she twisted herself away from him and fell to her knees burying her head in her hands, her body trembling.

"Mia…?" he said confused, "We have to go, the is a battle going on. It's to dangerous for you to be here."

"No," she said shaking her head, "Leave me to die."

"What?!?!?! Why?"

"Because…What if…. What if I'm not me," she whispered her voice shaking.

"I don't understand what you mean," he said bewildered.

"What if I'm just like her," Mia said, "What if I'm just a clone? What if I am not the real Mia? What if there are more of mes walking round the world?"

Ryo crouched down beside Mia trying to comfort her, "Listen. All I know is that you're one of a kind. I don't care if there are a hundred Mia's walking out there claiming they are the real one. You are the only on that matters to me… and the others."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't care if you are not the original. You are my friend, not faith, not the original, you. You were there everyday in our battle with Talpa. You are **my** Mia."

"… You're right."

Ryo carefully scooped Mia up in his arms and ran to a safe ground, where Yulie also was, while the others distracted Faith.

"Take care of yourself," Mia said concerned as he dropped her next to Yulie. Her hands wrapped around the little boy as she stared into his tiger-eyes.

"Of course I will," Ryo said confidently, although she could see that he looked a little flustered, "Now if you don't mind I have to save the world."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Well this chapter is short for a reason, because I didn't want one really long chapter. The end is near folks. I feel excited. :D. Here was my little Ryo/Mia part since I did a Mia/Sage and Mia/Rowen. Well peace.

Thank you too:

**Ano Onna Oji**** Thank you for reviewing: I will count your vote. :D**

Lady Euphrosyne Pan of the Golden Trees: Aww thanks! It's never to late to read more Ronin Warriors!

ScorpioNightShadow : Wow you didn't think it was boring? Thanx. :D


	21. So it begins

****

Angel's Flight

Chapter 20

So it begins

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hip Hip hurray! I'm almost finished! Ok this is a warning

****

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE. WE ONLY HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Took you long enough to come back," Angel one said coldly as he created another blast.

"I had business to take car of," said Ryo running at Faith full speed with his sword drawn.

Faith dodged the attack but Sage's 'Thunder Bolt Cut' hit her in the back and she went sprawling forward. With Angel One here they seemed to have a chance, even if Faith was a little stronger then all of them combined.

"Armor of the Wildfire! Flare Up Now!" Ryo yelled sending a huge mass of flames towards Faith.

She could easily have dodged it but her eyes went big and she whispered, "Fire…." The large flames engulfed her.

Everyone immediately took advantage over Faith's momentary stillness.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

These attacks combined, along with Angel one's blast, were aimed strait to the bewildered angel. They swallowed the girl with a light that went so bright that they couldn't see her.

"Is she dead?" Kento asked in the stillness. He was answered as a dozen or so small blasts were hurtling strait at them.

They managed to dodge most of them but one hit Cye, damaging his shoulder.

"You Ok buddy?" Kento called out as he swung his large staff at Faith.

"I'm fine!" Cye said gritting his teeth as he tripped Faith with his trident. Faith quickly recovered and flew up in the sky.

"That's going to be a problem," Sage said as Rowen and Angel One followed her, since no one else could. Faith created a small energy sword along with Angel One. They began to duel madly with an occasional swipe from Rowen.

But without everyone helping him he was losing… badly. Figuring this Angel One swooped lower, Faith following him. They finally got back to ground level and the rest of the Ronins joined in for the attack.

"This is getting old," Faith said bored and she hit Rowen and Cye away with a kick. Ryo slashed Faith with his swords and she shrieked in pain. Quickly she backhanded him away, clutching her wound.

"You… You…" she said her eyes wide in disbelief, "You hurt me… I'm… bleeding!"

"That's right, and there is a lot more of where that came from!" Ryo piped up.

"It's been awhile since you've felt pain, hasn't it?" Angel One said looking at her.

"But… but, I'm perfected!" She screamed.

"How long has it been?" he asked her, "Since the fire hasn't it? You haven't felt pain since that fire…"

"SHUT UP!" she raged suddenly, "I'VE BEEN PERFECTED YOU WORTHLESS SCUM! I AM PERFECT!"

She lashed out inhumanely. She had completely lost her head. The memory of the fire and the memory of the torture she endured was just to much….

"What the…" Cye said as she aimed a punch right toward him. He tried to block it with his trident but only managed to get it snapped two. She continued to beat him like a little rag doll.

"Get off of him!" Kento yelled, "IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"

She dodged the attack and through Cye in its line of fire.

"S*&% no!" Kento said as he saw Cye engulf the attack. He ran to help him but Faith had kicked him hard sending him to the ground. She laughed shrilly, obviously she had gone crazy. She was cut off from an arrow that was shot by Rowen.

"Is this the best you can do?" she asked him laughing.

"No," Rowen said aiming another arrow, "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" The blast too her off guards and hurtled her away from the beaten Kento.

"You got her!" Sage said happily rejoicing but it was short lived as Faith flew up high, and fast, towards Rowen and began to beat him senseless. Since they were up in the sky, Angel One is the only person that could help, but by the time he reached them Rowen was falling, unconscious.

Her next target was Sage so he got ready in a defensive position. He dodged her first attack but she managed to roundhouse kick in the face. Sage quickly recovered, "THUNDER BOLT CUT!"

She managed to throw a force ball just in time to stop his attack and push him away from her, and break a few bones. She tripped him and pinned him to the ground, and then hit him with punches.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she repeated over and over again growing more insane with each word.

"Leave him alone!" She heard Ryo call out. She paused for a moment, and just stood there as if someone switched off her on button.

"Leave him… alone?" she said questioningly. She raised her face towards Ryo, and there was a gleam of murder in her eyes.

"You… Fire Boy," she said whispering, "Fire…"

Ryo stared at her with fear. He remembered how much she hated fire, was that why she hated him so much?

"You… I will kill," she said unable to make completes sentences, "You… hurt… me!" She screamed insane and full of rage. She powered up as far as she could, Ryo gaped at the intensity.

"I HATE YOU! YOU HURT ME!" She howled as she began to run towards him. Ryo used all him power and agility just to dodge her.

"Get away from him!" Angel One yelled as he punched Faith away. She spiraled into the sky but did a flip in the air to regain her posture. She flew top speed at Ryo again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mia eyes began to water. She was so hopeless, and Faith was winning.

Little Yulie was sobbing hysterically into Mia arms. She averted her eyes from the battle not being able to see her friends taking any more pain.

"Please… someone," She whispered, "I have long since stopped believing miracles. But, just perhaps, someone out there is watching over me. If they're really is someone able to do miracles. Please help my friends."

There was no repose and she began to cry again, her tears sliding down her cheeks, "Please… Rowen, Sage, Ryo, Kento, Cye… Angel One. I care for you all. Please don't die." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rowen was so cold, and tired. He was vaguely aware of the battle going on. He didn't want to try to get up. The pain was so unbearable.

"Get up!" he told himself.

"No," he thought, "Let me sleep. I'm so tired of fighting…"

He hears a small whisper, not his own.

"_Rowen please_…" he heard Mia whisper.

"Mia…" he tried to say.

_"…I care for you…"_

He smiled, and then felt himself react. He willed his armor to power up.

"For you Mia, only for you"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sage struggled in the darkness.

"I just can't," he said finally giving up, "I can't do it."

_"Sage……"_

"Mia?"

__

"Please…"

"I can't."

__

"…I care for you…"

Sage eyes grew wide, "Mia… is this your thoughts?"

He felt his armor glow and he grew warm, "Because of you Mia…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo's breath grew ragged, his swords felt as if they were to heavy, but he swung them anyway, and missed. Angel One managed to kick her in the stomach but she backhanded him to the ground.

Ryo heard a voice in his mind, but couldn't make out who it was.

_"Ryo… I care for you."_ He managed to hear.

Suddenly his armor grew arms and he felt as if was floating. He saw his friends armor glow and their power shoot out towards him. He was immediately engulfed in mystical flames and when he stepped out…

"What is that?" Faith shrieked.

"Is that the…" Angel One said his eyes wide.

From far away Mia gasped and said, "He created the Armor of Inferno once again!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Let's call it a day. Next chapter; THE FINAL BATTLE! And finally this is your last chance to vote, remember? Only tow more chapters *dances gleefully*

Thanks to:

****

platinum04: Thank you for the vote.

****

stargirl2004: *blushes* Aww thank you. Nope it's not to late.

****

Outlaw kitty-kit (): Really you got one? Wow I wish I had one- I want to see it. *sigh* Oh well thank you for the vote.

****

amy sailor (): A lot of people have a hard time choosing- no biggie. Thank youfor the vote.

****

I'll sign in next time..(): You really like it! *eyes water* Thank you.

****

Princess Kidd(): I'll count that as a Ryo vote. Well I'm glad you like this story, and don't be confused with the pairing- I am as clueless as you are

****

the Desert Fox (): Cool! You even give a reason. Well Lots of people are voting for Ryo now O_o.

****

Angel (that's my real name..what do u know, a fic named after me. sweet!!!!! (yakkyoku_life@hotmail.com): Wow that's a long name. Lol. Thank you for the review.

****

Nagia: Ah a Mia/Sage fan. Plot twists? Really? I always thought my stories were a bit predictable but thank you!

****

lil_red15 (): Awww thankies.

****

plumhouse39: Thank you, I hopes you people would like it!

****

Nemisis (Firesword18@aol.com): I love Rowen too. :D. And yes kawaii means cute. He is kawaii!


	22. Final Battle

****

Silent Shadow's: ANGEL'S FLIGHT

Chapter 21 (woah 21 chapters?)

Final Battle

___________________________________

A/N: Ok I will give you till the end of today which is Saturday in America to vote. After that I will begin writing the last chapter for romance.

"What is this," Faith said half-angry, half-scared. She seemed to shrink back from the heavenly flames that spurt out of Ryo's new battle armor, or was it the sparks from the anger in his eyes. Both were frightening.

Faith placed her wings around her, whether to comfort her of protect her he didn't know. But he saw her shiver and mouth, "Fire…"

"It's time to pay for your sins," Ryo said coldly, "You have done to much wrong and hurt to many people."

She started to laugh maniacally, "My sins? Oh sure. You may try!" For some reason she thought it was hilarious that he powered up considerably, because she could feel his power, but didn't do anything.

"Enough of this," Ryo said furious that she wasn't taking him seriously. He ran toward her at lightning speed and slashed at her with his swords, Faith not expecting him to be so fast tried to dive away but he managed to knock off her feet and on to the ground.

She slowly got up from the ground and to Ryo's surprise she was still laughing. "Is that all you got?" she mocked as she flipped to her feet.

"No," she heard as Angel One flew behind her and hit her on her back so hard she stumbled away.

"What the..." she had barely time to react before she got a blow in the face by Ryo. She tried to fly away but Angel One kept up with her.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he grabbed her around her waist and she tumbled down, her wings getting a mass of bruises and cuts. She howled in pain and Ryo's eyes widened.

Her wings… they must her weak spot! Instantly he plunged at her twirling his twin swords and slashed her pure white wings.

She screamed insanely as a crimson steam began to leak out of the gash. She twitched horribly and immediately lashed out. Around her she created an aura of power and beams of power scattered aimlessly. One hit the ground just below Mia and Yulie, nearly sending them flying.

Angel One back-handed her and then flew to Ryo and in the few precious seconds she took to get up he whispered, "Don't slash an angel's wings."

"Why not? It's her weak spot?" he argued.

"It's inhumane," he said angrily, "You never touch an angel's wings. It drive her insane."

"Fine. AS if she already wasn't," he said as he speed towards Faith spinning his blades. Faith tried to dodge both Angel One's and his attacks and keep her wings out of their reach.

Mia stood aghast at the sight, holding Yulie closely. "It's impossible…"

"What?" Yulie asked her.

"They are winning," she said amazed, her head going dizzy, "Both Angel One and Ryo's Inferno Armor are to much for her."

"Are they going to kill her?" he asked Mia who bit her lip.

'Kill?' she thought to herself, 'Is that really what's going to happen… is this the right thing to do?'

"Mia… are they?"

I don't know Yulie," she said finally, "Only time will tell."

"Why does time take so freaking long?" he asked her.

"Because fate hates us," she said getting annoyed with the questions. All she wanted to do is watch the battle.

"……What will happen if Ryo gets killed?" he asked her and Mia tried to smile.

"Don't think like that Yulie, he won't die."

"But what if he does?"

"Then God may have mercy on our souls."

Faith plummeted to the ground, bruised and battered. Angel One landed beside and tried to punch her, but she dodged. Ryo roundhouse kicked her on her back but she whirled around and smacked him across the room.

They weren't winning, but then again they weren't losing.

"Give it up Faith," Ryo said breathing heavily, his body beaten as bad as hers.

"You think I'm going to give up that easily," she said suddenly striating and taking up into the sky and began to power up.

Ryo eyes went wide, "She's getting stronger!"

"Then we have to finish this now he said looking at him meaningfully. Ryo nodded and began to power up as Angel One took into the sky creating and energy sword. He flew right above Faith and Ryo got under her and they both poised ready for attack.

"It's happening," Mia whispered taking steps back.

"What's happening?" Yulie asked her.

"They are about to deliver the final blow."

"What?"

"Step back Yulie," she ordered, "We have to get to safe ground."

Rowen struggled to get up but without his power he couldn't do much.

"Yup I'm going to feel this in the morning," he said groaning, "A few cracked ribs, a few broken bones, all in a days work."

He glanced at Ryo and the battle scene.

"C*%^&," he swore as he tried to edge himself away from the struggle, but to no avail.

He watched the coming hit with horror, the only thing that played in his mind was the question, "Will I ever see Mia again?"

Sage coughed and stirred. He had some bad beatings in his lifetime but this one takes the cake. His eyes were heavy but he managed to open and eye, his mass of blond hair falling over the other violet eye, hiding it from, view.

He looked in horror as Ryo posed gathering up his power for the final strike. He tired to stand up so he could run away, but his legs gave away, he was just to weak. But he didn't give up, he couldn't.

Slowly, he began to edge himself away, a thought played over and over in his head, "I've got to save Mia."

Mia pressed her small body hard behind a rock, the little boy had sprawled on the floor with his hand over his head at her request.

Angel One had soared high in the sky and then began to hurtle himself downward, his energy sword at full ready to draw blood. Ryo jumped up into the sky.

"Armor if the Inferno! Flare up now!" she heard him scream as he sent a large flame upward with him, larger then any of the moves she ever seen, he was using everything he had in the attack.

Faith looked from Angel One to Ryo and then stopped powering up, she twisted herself so that one hand faced on of them and created a small blast, that grew larger.

"TAKE THIS!" she screamed right before Ryo and Angel One collided with her. There was a bright flash and Mia couldn't see anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_This light… so bright…_

Is, is this heaven?" Mia shook her head, _"Why is everything so quiet? What happened?"_

****

She blinked awhile trying to regain sight. _"Wasn't there a fight going on? Oh yeah, the fight between Faith and my friends…_

Oh Faith, why did you have to resurface. Wouldn't it be better is we could all just forget? Why did you need revenge, why must you a beat a dead past.

**I HATE ALL HUMANS!**

_Oh Faith, you didn't hate them, you feared them. You feared them for what you felt for those many years of torment my father did to you and you fear what they may do to you now. So you made yourself stronger._

**I HATE YOU FOR THE ELEMENT YOU REPRESENT!**

_Fire…_

Yes the fire. Even I could never forget that, so cruel, so fearful. Every nightmare I have I see the flame licking my skin as it burned everything, that thick heavy smoke, that unbearable heat. Perhaps it would be more merciful if we died in it.

**I saw her scream in pain in the fire!**

_But you survived, and the fire you feared also was left into your hands. The lab was completely melted away… except for the main center, the most powerful, impenetrable by even that. It held all the plans ,all the blue prints, it held everything._

**I… got… hurt…**

__

You found it now that it was weakened; you saw how to do everything. And you decided never to feel pail like that again, never be in the position of mercy to the merciless. So you played your weaknesses, recreating everything you hated… everything you hated: the lab. And then you tried to tame the impossible, the sinful creation that was made by an accident, the pain that it caused all of us…

If you managed to tame it…

If you managed to create it..

If you managed to not fear it…

Then never again will you feel pain. I feel remorse for you Faith. You are still a child aren't you? Still throwing tantrums, we were all children when we died.

Mia blinked out of her trance, the light died down and she was back in the room, her body was sprawled on the floor. The impact of the three titans must have sent a force strong enough to tear most of the room apart. Luckily everyone was OK, Yulie, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento.

She eyed the scene of Angel One and Faith and Ryo. All three were standing and panting on the ground. All of a sudden she heard Faith laugh, high pitched and cold. Did she win?

Ryo got up, not a scratch upon him. He did it.

He striked Faith. He watcher her fall to her knees in laughing fits.

"Ah! So you managed to kill me after all Flame boy. So full of justice! Hero to the rescue! To punish the sinful. And you did congratulations, but I have a question for you," she said eyeing him.

"Who is going to punish the humans? Out of everything that walks this God forsaken planet, you humans have done the most damage."

Ryo was silent, 'It didn't have to end this way."

"No, it didn't lover boy. But if you spared my life I would kill you. It's the balance of the world, no matter how many people you kill there will always be more to fight. As long as you play hero you will never have peace. So will you continue to fight?"

"Of course, as long as there is evil."

"Hmmm so I don't have to kill you. You create your own hell for yourself," she said. Ryo noticed she was fading.

"So ends my life. Not that I'm sad or anything, I knew this would happen. You will find my life is linked to the whole lab, as soon as I die so will everything else."

"Your sick," he said and she smiled.

"Would you rather I give then into the hands of humans?"

"…"

"I thought so. Goodbye, and never forget me. Dream about me in your nightmares," she said laughing before there was a bright flash and she was gone, nothing was left but shimmers in the air.

Kento, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Mia, and Yulie all arrived at the scene and was there just in time to see Faith vanish.

Ryo looked down, there was nothing left of Faith but a single dagger, the dagger he had given her that night they kissed- back then he had trusted her. He bent down and grabbed its hilt quietly.

"Ryo man," Kento said, "Are you OK?"

There was an uncomfortable silence and Ryo didn't move, "Yes…"

He turned towards them, his face rigid like stone, no expression on his face, "I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Krg!" they heard a moan. They whirled around and saw Angel One drop to the ground holding his stomach.

"Angel One!" Mia yelled and grabbed him around his waist, 'What's wrong?"

He gave her a weak smiled and removed his hand revealing a long gash and his clothes, stained with his silvery blood. Mia gasped her eyes filling with tears as she touched his wound.

"I'm sorry my little one," he breathed out, "she hit me when I tired to kill her."

"Oh my God," she said struggling to breathe, "This isn't happening, please you can't die. You're my only family now. Please…"

"My little one…"

"You can't die," she screamed as if she was trying to convince God, "YOU'RE THE HERO! THE GOOD GUY!"

"My Mia, listen."

"No," she whispered finally letting the tears flow free, "The good guys are suppose to defeat the bad guy in the last moment, have a happy reunion and then live happily every after. So you can't die."

"This isn't a fantasy Mia. This is real. Not everything will end perfectly."

"But Angel One," her tears making her blind as slowly Angel One began to fade away, "It's been so long since I've seen you. I don't want you to go away again."

"I have to my little one, but please. Don't make my end mess up your happily ever after. I want your memories of me to be happy."

"I can't be happy without my family," she said, "Please don't leave alone. I'm scared."

"Mia…"

"…"

Angel One leaned over and whispered in her ear, ", Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow."

Calm spread on her face as she looked at Angel one's kind eyes and she nodded and repeated, "Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow"

He smiled and the he was gone, she was holding nothing but air.

Mia let out a piercing scream,

A haunted cry,

The cry of a person who had lost everything.

______________________________________________________________________________________A/N That's right folks, this is not the last chapter! What's with Mia? Will she ever be the same and who will comfort her in this time of need? Remember today. Sorry because I have to start the next chapter. And no double counts- I have this strange suspicion that someone is making new names for the same vote.

****

C.G No need to bow. Just throw money. Lol j/k. Thank you.

****

Aya: Wow Ryo and Mia are really getting votes.

****

undertaker4653: Thank you for the vote. ^0^/

****

Jane: Yeah, I understand. Sometimes I don't know how to reply. How many different ways can you say thank you?

****

Rowen: Yeah it is pretty long. -_-'. Well I'm glad you like it,

****

Evil #1: OK!

****

Gold Pheonix: I wish I had money to buy one- they look so good!

****

signing in takes too much energy: Yes it does. Aww I'm sorry are you cousin that bad?

****

potatohead36: Ok/

****

Jonquel Koji: Then I hope you like this chapter because she did.

****

Angel's 1fan: Nooo! Don't hurt me! *cowers*

****

Cye's girlie: Really? Well I was trying to make that happen in this chapter, I hope one person did feel sorry for her.

****

lite_hardy: Neither can I. I thought it would never end.

****

wwf fan: Lol.

****

devin_riggins: Ok then, A Ryo vote it is.

****

tweetybird: ......... Ok/

Oh yeah and there is another guy I need to thank but because his name is not very appropriate, I would like to say thank you for your vote- You will know who you are.


	23. Finale: Redemption

****

Silent Shadow is proud to present

THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ANGEL'S FLIGHT

Redemption

A/N: OK this has what you all have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long but here it is, and the winner is… ROWEN! For full details check out the thanks page. Now I now you are thinking, "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE MIA AND RYO VOTES!" Well, all these answers and proof that is not rigged is in the "thanx page. All I have to say is that a fan out there cheated. Well, enough of this. More of the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mia come out!" Rowen said banging on the solid door of Mia's room rapidly. He was greeted by silence.

"Mia you can't stay there forever!"

More silence.

"Rowen man give it up," Ryo said glumly looking at the closed and locked door, "She isn't coming out."

"Then I'll break down the door," Rowen said stubbornly.

"Really," Ryo said shaking his head, "I think she wants to be alone now. You need to give her time."

Rowen opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and strutted out of the house.

'Give her time?' he thought as he climbed on the tree he had placed her on a few days ago, 'I'm not sure time can heal her wounds.'

He glanced at her balcony. She had left the large window open as usual; it was a bad habit he had often scolded her about. It would be so easy just to flip up there and comfort her.

'Time…'

Rowen desperately wanted to help her but when he was around her he just didn't know what to say. He would have long and meaningful speeches planned out but when he tried to say them his words came out as strange rambles. He was helpless.

Helpless to save her from her own torture, he felt so small.

"I know her better then anyone else," he said to no one in particular, "Why can't I help her?"

"That's a good question," he heard someone say. Rowen almost fell out of the tree in surprise.

"Sage?"

Sage nodded, his one piercing eye staring a him intently, "Why aren't you helping her?"

"Because I…" Rowen said thinking hard… even he didn't know. "Because I… can't"

"That's a lie," Sage said frowning, "Like you said, you know her better then anyone. Whenever she has a secret she tells you, whenever she needs comfort your shoulder is always there. What makes now so different?"

"Because I…"

_'Love her,'_ he silently finished biting his lip. "Because it's just different now."

Sage didn't say anything but a look of sadness crossed over his violet eyes. Rowen looked away guiltily, he knew Sage also loved Mia, and he knew now Sage knew what he felt about her, too.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between them as Sage avoided his eyes.

"She feels the same you know…"

"What?"

"She feels the same. I know it. I just never really wanted to accept it, but right now she doesn't need any jealousy, just comfort."

"Sage…"

"You have to go to her and help her," he said stubbornly but still somehow avoiding Rowen's surprised eyes.

"Why… you love her too. Why are you helping me?" he asked confused.

"Because she **loves** you," he said, "No matter how I want it the other way, it will never be the same as you and her. It's best for her… and you."

"…Thank you Sage," Rowen said slowly. He began to make his way to the balcony.

"… No need to thank," Sage said but Rowen wasn't in listening range, "really…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mia," he said as he stumbled blindly into the pitch back room. She must have turned of the lights, making it almost impossible to see. 

"Mia…" he repeated but there was no reply. The silence was deafening and it scared him.

Then he heard it, a slight breathing, a sad sniffle.

"Rowen?" he heard a soft voice call, almost like a breath. His eyes began to make out a small figure on the bed positioned in a tight ball, with their eyes shut firmly. Her mouth was slightly open and small strands of her auburn hair fell over her face. Her arms cradled her head and her knees where drawn up to her chest.

"It's me," he said and pacing over to Mia and sat down on the lumpy bed beside her, "I'm here."

He drew her up for a hug but she pushed away and began to shed tears onto the already wet covers.

"Please just go away," she said in between her sobs. Rowen felt a pang of hurt but he wasn't leaving.

"Mia let us help you."

"I don't want help," she said brushing him off.

"But you need it," he said.

"What if I said to you that I don't feel like putting up with your 'help'."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's all the same. It's all pity; they just pat me on the back and look sad. Others just want to know what's going on and make me tell them exactly what I feel and some do everything to avoid it and bring up a nice conversation about the weather."

She shook her head in the dark her hair tumbling down, "I don't need that. All I want to be is left alone." She broke down again on her bed unable to speak. Rowen tried again to pull her in an embrace and this time he succeeded. He held her body in his arms and she began to sob on him.

"I won't pity you Mia. I know you better then that, but you can never make me stop trying to help you," he whispered.

"Rowen…"

"Please don't say anything," he said hushing her, "You don't need to say anything."

He began to rock her gently as if she was a child.

"Thank you Rowen," she said spontaneously.

"For what?"

"For everything. When no one else was there you were. You always could make me feel better if I was sad. It was like you were the person I was waiting for."

"…?"

Mia looked away from him and Rowen could almost make out a blush, "I mean. I never really had a good relationship with anyone. My mother was insane, my father experimented with me, grandfather was always so distant… and Angel One was never there to talk to me. So I guess I started to try and live on my own, I pretended I didn't need anyone or anyone's help. That's why I never told you what was happening to me." She paused as if she was trying to say something really hard

"I understand. You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to," he said soothingly.

"But I do want to tell you Rowen. Because I know you can understand. Angel One, he was like my hope. He was my brother, my father, my past, he was the last of me. It's kind of hard to explain, but when he was there I wasn't alone anymore. But now he's gone like everyone else, and I have no one."

"You have me."

"I know that now," she said suddenly smiling, "Even if everyone else I love is dead; I will happy to know that you are there but…"

"But what?"

"But even you can't take all this away from me. Every time I close my eyes, I see my family dying. Every time I sleep, it's dreams of fire. Every time I see a happy family, it brings back memories of what I never had."

"You've got to get through this," he said trying to encourage her, "This is not like you. You're stronger then this."

"Am I? If I was so strong, how come Angel One is dead?"

Rowen frowned, "It's not your fault he died-"

"Oh but it is Rowen," she said, she could feel her own heart breaking, "He died for me, died to protect me. His blood is on my hands."

There was a silence in the room and Mia began again, "If I could change…"

"If… if? There are no ifs in the world. You've got to stop saying if to really change life. You can't change the past no matter how hard it is."

"Rowen you've never felt the pain I have," she said clutching her heart as if it hurt, "You can't comprehend… what's it like… to die on the inside."

"That's what you think," he said looking meaningfully in her emerald eyes, "But have I ever told you **my** story?"

"…"

"My father was abusive and my mother neglected me. No one could ever please my father, he was a scientist just like yours. When he was angry he would vent by punching me around. Mother didn't care, she was always off working on her hot new article."

"Oh Rowen…"

He silenced her with a hand wave, "I guess that's why I always tried to be so good at everything, to be respected. It never worked and never will and when I finally realized that… I died on the inside."

"…"

"And then I met this girl, this one really nice, smart, beautiful girl. She was special. When she smiled it made me feel warm inside. And when she laughed it made my heart leap. She was always kind and willing to help. I love the way she smiled, the way she looks, I love her eyes, the way she talks, I love… her."

"She sounds really... amazing"

"She is, but one day things started to go wrong and she no longer smiled, no longer laughed, all she did was mourn over her lost ones."

Mia was quiet for awhile, "I'm sorry Rowen… I guess you don't love 'her' anymore because of it."

"You're wrong," he said tightening their hug, "I will love her forever, I just wish that… she would smile for me."

"It's hard to just smile if there is no reason to smile for," Mia said looking down into the darkness.

He places his hand below her chin and raised her head to eye level, "Then let me give you a reason…"

He brushed his lips against hers and she felt her body tingle. Their lips stayed connected and he slowly deepened it. Even if it was only a few minutes it seemed like forever, they pulled away from each other out of breath.

"…Rowen…" she murmured in shock her hands brushing over lips.

"I'm sorry," Rowen turning red, "I shouldn't have done that with all that is going on…"

She placed her other hand over Rowen's mouth and smiled.

"Thank you…" she leaned over and kissed him again much to his surprise. This time it was deeper and more lively.

When they broke apart he swept her off her feet and carried her out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he fell down to the ground outside.

"Nowhere in particular," he said as he shifted her so they he was giving her a piggyback ride, "Just a romantic stroll."

She smiled and leaned against him feeling comforted by the warmth from his body, "I'm so happy I have you…"

"So am I."

Mia felt her eyes droop, "It's strange… after you cry a lot it makes you feel so sleepy."

"It's OK if you do."

"I don't want to miss a minute with you," she protest sleepily, "I'll feel bad if I do. I don't want you to get lonely."

"Mia, just thinking of you makes me happiness."

"How poetic." She giggled as she closed her eyes.

"I do my best."

"Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow." She muttered half asleep.

"Night night, sweet dreams, hopeful wishes that I will see you tomorrow," he repeated and then added his own phrase to it, "I love you more then forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sage watched as Rowen carried Mia into the forest. He smiled a strange smile; it looked like relief, happiness, and at the same time sadness.

"I knew he could do it," he said sighing.

"You say it almost as if you regret helping them," he heard a voice call from below him.

"Ryo?"

"Yeah," he said smiling and he climbed the tree, 'The one and only."

"You were watching them too?"

Ryo nodded, "I've been watching all of you."

"You are OK with it?"

"You mean Mia and Rowen?"

"Yes that. You don't care?"

"Of course I care! I really love Mia, I wish I could be with her, like you want to."

"Then why did you let of all this happen?"

"The same reason you did. Mia loves Rowen, only Rowen can heal her. I guess I haven't really been fair to her really. Kissing Faith…"

"You kissed Faith?" Sage said incredulously.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in won't you," he said bitterly, "Besides I'm too messed up for a real relationship, you know? The whole lover really an enemy and dying can mess a guy up."

"I guess, never really had it happen to me. Although I did have my love of my life fall in-love with my best friend."

"Don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea," Ryo said patting him on the back.

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh yeah, the whole blushing and stuttering every time someone of the opposite gender comes alone problem huh?"

"Not that, it's just most girls that flock around me are bubble heads."

"Eh, rabid fangirls. I know how that feels," Ryo joked and he saw distantly in the woods Rowen lying Mia on the ground and kissing her forehead watching her sleep.

"They're perfect for each other," Sage said.

"I know. Wonder why it took then so long to realize."

"Probably to scared."

"Maybe…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Rowen stared Mia's sleeping figure and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"So beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my love. I just needed consent from my friend first."

He cupped her left hand in his own, and then plucked a wild flower. He twisted it around her ring finger like a wedding band.

"Mia, I know it's soon, but nothing would make me happier to know that you would say yes to being mine for eternity."

He didn't expect a reaction because she was asleep but after he said those words, she murmured in her sleep.

**~*~*~*~"I love you more then forever."~*~*~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm sop sorry if the last chapter sucked. I began it with my lowest point of non-creativeness, but I know how evil it would be it I just left the last chapter, and then I got my act together. I might redo the whole chapter later, but right now I'm so behind. Oh my gpd I just realized how cheesy this whole thing is. I'm so not good w/ romance.

****

PLEASE HEAD ON TO THE NEXT "CHAPTER" FOR THE Thank you's! An important note in there~ …well not really but I want you to go there… pwease!


	24. IMPORTANT READ!!!!

I drew a picture for this! Look at it here= http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=32849

Below is a list of all the people who reviewed, what their vote was for and how many reviews they had. Because fanfiction does not support color change html, you can't see it but I have in red all suspected people who voted over and over again in different names. One Ryo fan had switched names to vote many times. Although perhaps twice or thrice I wouldn't notice but I have a list of a suspected, **13** people. At first I wasn't going to count them, but then I thought, "What if I was wrong?" So I just counted anti votes. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not angry. Actually I'm flattered that someone would go to lengths to do this, but I couldn't count it. I'm sorry if this might have cost the Ryo chapter.

Oh yeah, the thank yous is after the list. Please view

**_Name_**

**__**

Rowen

**__**

Ryo

**__**

Sage

**__**

antiRyo

**__**

review

diamond girl

IIII

nasuti-san

I

IIIIIII

shampoo ul copt ()

I

III

Li-chan ()

I

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lonely Soldier

I

IIIII

Bling Bling and Ice ()

I

SkItZoFrEaK

I

Shahar(not signed in) ()

I

Little Japanime Girl

I

n/a

I

I

I

Relena Maxwell

I

IIIIIII

kt wed

I

Amy

IIII

Sirena Farren

I

Rocky

I

ice lady

I

I

I

Alexa

I

F.G

I

I

I

I

Rhysati

I

I

ME, THAT'S WHO! -forgot to sign in..again

I

I

I

Zoey

I

I

John Steppenwolf

I

I

xxxx

I

I

Nikki

II

Natsu Yuki

I

I

I

missdynasty6903

I

II

Fire beast

I

I

I

I

Tonz82

I

Rileka

I

Liaka

I

max

I

II

Critic reviews

I

I

Sara

I

I

I

IIIIII

kallie

I

I

Katenbug

I

I

Lady Dragon Heart

I

IIIIIIIIIII

Raven

I

I

Lillia Karasu

I

II

lucky duquesne

I

I

I

Relena Yuy

I

I

Sugar n Sorceris of Spirit

I

I

I

Youkai Fire Fox/ H.M.T

I

II

sakura

I

I

Touma_Lover 

I

I

ryan

I

I

nicole

I

I

kit-kat

I

II

Siren

I

I

Silver Torrent

I

I

Angel

I

I

III

Sage of Hairspray

I

I

Missrock

I

I

C.G

I

IIIII

Jessy

II

Marie

I

I

Fanfiction Junky

I

I

Angel

IIIIII

Two

I

I

Caramia Shalear Cessiyyess

I

* ~StarBlaze~*

I

III

Starlightwatcher

I

II

Kristy

I

I

Fusiko Tae

I

I

Sailor Amy

I

II

stargirl2004

I

II

Xu Touma's eyes uX

I

Ano Onna Oji

I

I

Lady Euphrosyne Pan

ScorpioNightShadow

I

III

platinum04

I

Outlaw kitty-kit ()

I

I

I

I'll sign in next time..

I

I

Princess Kidd

I

I

the Desert Fox

I

I

Nagia

I

I

lil_red15

I

I

plumhouse39

I

II

Nemisis (Firesword18@aol.com)

I

I

Aya

I

I

undertaker4653

I

I

Jane ()

I

I

Rowen blue

I

I

Evil #1

I

I

Gold Phoenix

I

I

signing in takes too much energy ()

I

I

potatohead36

I

I

Jonquel Koji

I

I

Angel's 1fan

I

I

Cye's girlie

I

I

I

lita_hardy

I

I

wwf fan

I

I

devin_riggins^___*

I

I

Tweetybird

I

I

Ryo's girl

I

I

sarbina@&*()

I

I

Sailormoon

I

I

Two heads are better than one

I

I

Devil's Flight

I

I

Ryo&Mia fans united

I

I

Angie

I

II

not even close to finishing ya fic to review

I

I

I

Total

29

32

25

-12

18

****

Thank you to:

Angie : I'm glad you took the time and read it. It must have taken you forever. It's so long *blushes*. I guess I got carried away.

not even close to finishing ya fic to review: Well I'm glad you did review. You made it just in time for the vote.

dADDY'S _gIRL : _Erm ok. _

MIA OF THE HEAVENLIGHT: Yeah neither can I. I'm sorry he didn't get it. I really am, but your vote was too late.

goon : I'm sorry, I didn't get to it.

Crystal : I'm trying to do so. :D. Sorry Sage wasn't the one.

****

Special thanks too…

1.**Li-chan** who was not only the first one to review but also gave me the most reviews!

2. **Angel** who was my 100th reviewer!

3. **Lonely Soldier Relena Maxwell Lady Dragon Heart Lillia Karasu Angel stargirl2004 Lady Euphrosyne Pan** who had me on either favorite author, favorite artist, or both. :D

4**. Angel C.G Lady Dragon Heart Sara Relena Maxwell Li-chan () Lonely Soldier nasuti-san** who had reviewed five times or more!

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STUFF! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
